Chronicles of The True Mahora Sentai
by TEKNAM
Summary: It's year four for Negi's class, but there's a surprise this year: a new teacher who'll be subbing for Negi every other week! But, HE'LL be teaching them to fight instead of English! More enemies, more romance, more drama, and sibling surprises! R&R! UPDATE: Discontinued due to lack of inspiration and loss of direction.
1. Shadow Saviour: Glowing Smile of Truth!

**Nogias:** Well, everyone, this is Errolas' second story, though it's technically his third.

**Errolas:** Indeed. My first was a X-over of Inuyasha, Gundam SEED, and Full Metal Alchemist that never made it on the site, because I not only finished typing up the first chapter, but my ANTI-ANIME ex-step-dad decided to veto it. I also lost the written manuscript (ACCIDENTAL!), and never found the time to try and type it back up. So, not only am I lazy (not really. REALLY! IM NOT!), but I'm quite clumsy when it comes to memory.

**Nogias:** Yeah. At least you're letting me appear in some of your fanfics, right?

**Errolas:** I wouldn't feel right if I left you out! I've put too much work into making you. I'd feel like I was throwing you away if I left you out!

**Nogias:** Aw, thanks, boss! Wait, WHAT?!

**Errolas:** Oh, Brother. Why do I even bother? Anyway, Folks, chapter 1 of "Chronicles of teh True Mahora Sentai" waits! What kind of trouble will Nogias get himself into in this X-over of Negima and Kamen Rider? (Just so you all know, the true Kamen Rider is nothing like this. This is one that I invented a while ago. Hope it's good anyway.)

**Nogias:** I wonder… ENJOY!

PROLOGUE: Shadow Saviour: Glowing Smile of Truth!

Chizuru Naba walked down the paved street in the Mahora Academy Campus. Now, here's where things get a little odd. The school itself was odd. Most people would think Mahora Academy was like a normal school. That's where you'd be wrong. Mahora was the BIGGEST SCHOOL IN JAPAN! It had everything: daycare, preschool, kindergarten, primary school, middle school, high school, university. This school was its own TOWN! Chizuru herself was a bit strange. For one, she wasn't just everyone's FRIEND; she was more everyone's SISTER. Moreover, for a middle-school girl, she had the biggest … (You know where this is going!) out of anyone else in class! However, she had certain … qualities ((not her massive chest) that scared people. At one time, she almost shoved a Japanese onion up a boy's butt in an attempt at a home-remedy for fever. (YIPES!)

Chizuru was walking back to the girl's dorm, where she lived with two other girls from her class: Natsumi Murakami and Ayaka Yukihiro, as well as a young boy with … dog-like properties who went by the name Kotarou. As she turned down a small path that led to a short-cut to her dorm, she felt a cold chill go down her spine. She continued to walk, the chills getting worse and worse as time went by. It was only as she passed an alley that was five minutes from her building when she felt a large hand clamp itself over her mouth. As she groaned in surprise, she felt herself being pulled back into the alley. The deep, throaty voice of a man said, "Well, don't you look like quite the prize? Nice hooters, girlie! Gyeh heh heh, you and me are gonna have a blast!"

She tried to scream as he started pulling up her skirt, but couldn't. In her mind, the only thought going through her head was, 'someone, please HELP ME! PLEASE!' Just as the man removed his hand from her mouth to better his attempt to remove her panties, she shouted, "HELP!" A glint of light caught her eye, and she looked up to see the silhouette of a man standing on a rooftop several feet away. "Hey! Why are you doing that to that innocent girl? What'd she ever do to you?" the silhouette's voice rang out, a light, reassuring tone in his voice. It was almost as if he was trying to tell her something…

The silhouetted figure nimbly jumped down from the rooftop and landed in the shadowed are only feet away. Walking into the light, the figure became that of a young man, six-pack abs visible under his shirt. A single sword sat in his right hand, and his face had a glow about it that confirmed what Chizuru had been thinking: this second man wasn't here to hurt her, but to help her. "I said," he said, sheathing his sword, "Why are you doing that? Are you the kind that can't keep a girlfriend? Or are you just so desperate that you'd commit the crime of rape to get your kinks?"

He stepped forward and pulled from behind his back four objects, all very high-tech-looking: a belt, a headband, and a double bandolier. Chizuru stood staring at this man, as he quickly jerked the belt around himself, followed by the double bandolier and headband. At this point, the ensemble made the young man look like a cyborg commando. "I don't care what you have to say, I'm taking this one, and you ain't stoppin' me!" the rapist shouted, quickly dropping his pants and shooting his piece forward. Chizuru screamed… then was joined by the rapist, who screamed in pain. Chizuru looked up. The young man was no longer there. She turned to look behind her, and saw something strange: the rapist had let go of her, and was now several steps away and holding his groin, where blood was now pouring through his hands.

Chizuru scurried away from he rapist, then noticed the same glint from earlier and looked further past him. There, standing several feet away was the same young man from earlier… Except, somehow, he seemed to be quite different. She ran up and said, "Oh god, THANK YOU! I WAS SO… What?" she stepped back as the youth turned around… to show crimson streaks all through the front of his hair and a pair of crimson eyes. This time when he spoke, however, instead of the carefree, reassuring tone from before, his voice sounded deeper, and more profound, like an Oxford scholar, but minus the vocabulary.

"Worry not, miss, I'll be back to attend to you in a moment. This man needs to be taught a lesson in proper manners around women, and he needs to learn it… THROUGH DEATH!" he said, his voice changing again to one that was rough, angry, and very excited at the prospect of violence. The youth now carried red streaks through the back of his hair, and red eyes. The boy slashed a design in the air of an angry face, which he then stabbed. The design began to solidify, soon crackling as if formed of energy. In mere seconds, the boy held in one a crystal, the sword in the other.

"I Hope you fight better than you look, buddy! HENSHIN!" The boy announced, attaching the crystal to teh belt that had formed around his waist using teh residual energy of the crystal's formation. As he closed his eyes, he was slammed by a large angry-face emoticon, which exploded and attached itself to his body as armour. Soon, a warrior in a red suit of armour stood before her, weilding two wickedly-curved scimitars. Seconds later, a flash of light blinded Chizuru, who opened her eyes seconds later to find the two opponents staring each other down.

The helmet's eyes flashed and the …thing began to laugh insanely, "AHAHAHA! So, pick a fight with my boss, will you? Get ready to eat death for dinner!" The rapist, now concerned for his own life, now discarded his work and ran down the alley, blood trailing behind him as he went. The suited man snickered. "Ha Ha! You think I need the blood to track you down? ART OF BLADE: HARBINGER FLASH!" A flash of light erupted from the blades as the man crossed them, and the rapist froze in place as great pain took over his body. The rapist collapsed, unable to stand the intense agony, as the metallic man bore down on him. As the man aimed his blades at the rapist, the poor felon looked up at the faceplate and said, "Please, I will never do it again, I swear! Please, don't kill me! I have lots left to do before I die! PLEASE!"

"Oh, you'll be doing something all right," the metal man stated, his words piercing the criminal's heart. Giving one last snicker as he slid the blades of his swords in the open slots of the crystal, he created an electric discharge that empowered his blades. "This is my final attack. The End of your world has come, loser. I hope you enjoy Hell. Say hello to Satan for me would you?" the metal hero said as his blades descended, and, with grin, he turned and walked away. "What?" the crook said, standing up. It was only seconds after that he realized he couldn't breathe. "You liked that, didn't you? Bullet Time Brawl: Thousand Year Swords." The metal man turned as the rapist's body exploded in a mass of disintegrating flesh and soaring blood, and then removed the crystal from teh belt, reverting back to his original form.

"Ah, that never gets old," the youth said. When Chizuru approached him, she noticed that he no longer had any red in his hair. "Um… Excuse me?" Chizuru began, only to be halted in mid-sentence by the boy.

"You need not thank me. My existence is only to help those in need. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, jumping swiftly onto the rooftop again, "I must be going. There are still many that I must save before day-break. Farewell, Miss!" he said, smiling a big, glowing smile. He stood stock still, and put his hands in a prayer form, with the index fingers pointing up. "WAIT! I WANTED TO-" Chizuru began again before she was once more interrupted by the boy, who shouted, "NINJA ART OF VANISH: BREATHE TO THE WIND!" A gentle breeze blew through the area, and the boy wisped away into the wind. Chizuru looked at the empty space where the boy had been. "-Thank you," she said, looking at her feet before looking back quickly to finish, "for saving me from a fate worse than death."

A beaming smile spread across her face as she looked down again and ran towards her dorm, yelling, "AYAKA-SAN! NATSU-CHAN! KOTAROU-KUN! I'M HOME!" immediately upon the opening of the dorm door, two loud feminine cheers greeted her, along with a feminine scream. "Oh, Kotarou-kun, aren't you happy to see me? You're hurting my feelings! Here, let me get the negi!" "NO!" Screamed a male voice as a boy of at least eleven years, sporting real dog ears, ran out of the building, screaming femininely as Chizuru ran after him spinning a long green object in her hand. "KOTAROU-KUN!" Chizuru called. "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! THAT'S NOT EVEN A SUPPOSITORY! IT'S STRAIGHT ONION! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO TENDER AREAS?! NO!" the dog-eared boy shouted as he hit the ground, Chizuru on top of him, a sinister, yet playful look in her eyes as her right hand, holding a negi, descended towards Kotarou's rear…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Nogias:** Well, there you go! My first appearance, as well as two of my sixteen alter egos! If you have any questions about this… well, you know who to email.

_**Errolas**_**:** Yes, Nogias, I believe they do. Anyway, it's incredible! My first chapter of a new story and it's done in two days! How odd! Usually it takes me weeks to write a new chapter!

**Nogias:** Would the fact that you already had an idea for this story in your head be a good reason to finish it so early?

**Errolas:** Oh… eheh… right. That explains it. ; Anyway, folks, that's it for the prologue!

**Errolas & Nogias:** PROLOGUE COMPLETE! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF "CHRONICLES OF THE TRUE MAHORA SENTAI"

**Nogias:** R&R, Flames are always welcome!

**Errolas:** Hey, THAT'S MY LINE!

**Nogias:** WHOOPSIE! Does the Zoidberg scuttle and WHOOP WHOOP noise

**Errolas:** Why do I even bother anymore? Anyway, folks, stay tuned for chapter one! It's sure to be "NOSTALGIC!" Wink

**Nogias:** Yeah, no kidding! (Errolas: Shut up, idiot! you're ruining the cliff hanger!) Anyway, Later, Peeps!


	2. New Teacher: Nostalgic Entry & Bad News

Errolas: Well, We're back, with chapter two

Errolas: Well, We're back, with chapter two!

Nogias: strafes against a wall, looking worried and sweaty BLOODY F!#ING SHT!

Errolas: Looks bewildered What's up with you?

Nogias: beats a fangirls away from the door with a stick DO YOU HAVE TO ASK?!

Errolas: They're after you AGAIN?

Nogias: WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE TO YOU?

Errolas: OK, never mind. Anyway, Folks, here's chapter two. Enjoy!

Nogias: BACK! GET BACK! DAMN IT! THEY'VE GOT ME! GOODBYE, CRUEL WORLD!

Errolas: Geez, What a drama queen…

Nogias: WHO'RE YOU CALLING A QUEEN, YOU PRINCESS?!

Errolas: Ok, That's it. IT'S ON!

SORRY, WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE STAND BY FOR FURTHER UPDATES.

CHAPTER 1: NEW TEACHER? NOSTALGIC ARRIVAL

Eleven-year-old Negi Springfield woke up, lifting his head from the small futon and giving a tiny yawn. He felt well rested, and why shouldn't he? He'd just spent the night training Yue Ayase to properly use magic, though without much success. As he sat up, his ever-faithful ermine partner, Albert Chamomile, AKA Chamo, leapt up on his lap. "Mornin', Aniki! How's life treatin' ya?" he said in his southern accent, even though he clearly originated from Wales, like Negi. Next to awaken was Konoka, one of Negi's other students. "Morning, Negi-sensei! How do you want your eggs this morning?" she called over as she crawled out of her lower bunk and quickly changed into an apron. "Scrambled, please," Negi called over, now turning to answer Chamo.

"Well, I don't know, Chamo, I did only JUST wake up!" he replied, springing out of bed and sending Chamo flying across the room. He quickly changed his clothes and climbed down from his little loft, adjusting his tie as he went. "We'd better hurry, Konoka-san, or we'll be late!" he called over, just as Konoka reappeared in her school uniform holding two plates of scrambled eggs. "You're right! It's already 8:15! We'd better move!" The two dashed out the door, leaving Chamo and two plates of eggs behind. As they raced down the steps of the dorm building, they noticed another of Negi's students, Asuna Kagurazaka, running over. "Hey! NEGI-BOZU! YOU OVER-SLEPT AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU?! AND YOU DRAGGED KONOKA WITH YOU!" the firey Asuna shouted, catching up to the pair.

"Well, If you'd set the alarm for 7:30 when you got up, we wouldn't be in this predicament, Asuna-san," Negi said. Asuna, temper flaring, looked at Negi with her off-colored eyes and said, "What's that, Bozu? You saying it's my fault you got up late? I'll be you that the alarm clock, which I DID set ahead for 7:30, went off, and you used your magic to blast it to pieces! AGAIN! If I find that clock broken or damaged in any way when we get back there, I swear I'm gonna,-What?" She trailed as she looked to the side that wasn't occupied by Negi's slow-growing frame. There, on her left, was a young boy with spiky brown hair and a school bag.

"HEY! What's up?" he asked. Asuna quickly looked the boy over, noting his choice of attire: white T-shirt, khaki-green pants, and black gloves that went up to the first knuckle of each finger. She also quickly noted that this boy was carrying what appeared to be four medium-length swords in sheaths on his back and sides, as well as some sort of rod across the base of his back. "Um. hey, I'm right here? No need to look at me like that, OK? Anyway, I gotta get moving! Can't be late to be introduced at my new class!" The boy exclaimed, speeding up. As he ran ahead, he turned and looked back. Glancing from Asuna to Konoka, and then to the small frame in the space between them. The boy stopped. staring at Negi, he simply exploded: "NEGI SPRINGFIELD?!"

"Why, Yes, I am… How did you know?" Negi asked, slightly taken aback. Nowadays, not many people outside his own class knew him. Since his defeat of his own future daughter, Chao Ling-Shen, people had begun to pay less and less attention to him. The only ones who stayed loyal to him were his students. Even Chisame Hasegawa, the girl who usually didn't pay him any mind, or even avoided him. He'd even gotten used to the constant advances by some of his more… rowdy… students. The sudden attention was overwhelming… but not as much as it had been a couple years ago when he was hounded by the press. "Not that hard… I have a computer memory for any kind of fighting thing that I see, so when I saw the tapes of the Mahora Budokai, … Well, you know where this is going," the boy responded.

"Oh… that. I'm not giving any interviews, so, please,-" Negi began, only to be stopped by the boy. "Oh, I'm sorry. You have me all wrong. I'm not with any media companies, and I'm not a journalist. I don't want an interview, cause I had one with you and the headmaster of this school several weeks ago! I'm the new teacher!" Asuna fell backward in shock while Negi stared. "New… teacher?" he asked. Even if what the boy had said was true, he couldn't remember it. "Um, exactly who are you?" Negi asked, now sounding quite bewildered. "Don't tell me you don't remember me? The boy responded. "Well, either way, it'll come up on your teaching sheets today, since you'll be introducing me today! See you in 4-A!" the youth said, rushing off. As Negi, Asuna and Konoka stood there, each wondered something different. The one shared though between the three, however, was, 'NEW TEACHER? 4-A? NEGI'S BEEN FIRED?!'

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER…

"GOOD MORNING, NEGI-SENSEI!" Came the call from thirty-one girls as Negi stood at his podium in class. "Man, I love that custom!" Negi said to himself, looking through his notes quickly. So far, the youth from earlier hadn't shown up, giving Negi mixed emotions of gratitude and anxiety. "All right, Girls, take your seats, please," Negi said,. the response came from thirty-one directions as his students sat themselves in their seats. "Oh, and, Kakizaki-san? NO trying to sneak up and pull my pants down today. You will be punished." Misa Kakizaki, similar to Chizuru in several ways other than hair and chest size, bowed her head. "YES SENSEI!" she said. "Very good. Now, girls, today before class begins, I have several announcements. First off, CONGRATULATIONS!"

All the girls looked from one to the other with expressions of 'What's-he-talking-about?' "Come on, Surely you girls have noticed the NEW number on the door, yes? This is junior high class 4-A this year," Negi stated, beaming happily, "CONGRATS ON PASSING YOUR EXAMS! And especially to Asuna-san, who excelled this year with an amazing score of 89 points! Keep working hard, Asuna-san!" Asuna blushed. It was true; this year, she'd done much better than normal, and managed to get her grades up. 'It wasn't too long ago that you were shirking your studies and finishing quizes with only one correct answer!' Negi thought. "Second," Negi continued, "This year, it appears that our class band, Dekopin Rocket, will be touring around Japan! Congrats to Misa Kakizaki, Madoka Kugimiya, Ako Izumi, and Sakurako Shiina for their amazing accomplishment!" Everyone around the four girls began to clap, causing Ako to blush.

"Third, we have a new teacher joining us this year! According to the sheets that I was given by Headmaster Konoemon, He is to sub in for me every other week, and is quite good at his work. Girls, please welcome our new teacher, Nogias Frazar!" Negi began to clap, but stopped as he looked out at his students. They all had a look of bewilderment on their faces, and were all staring at a space just above the black board. Negi looked up, only to nearly jump out of his skin. There, floating in mid-air, was a young lad. "Ah, Thank you, Negi-sensei! Thanks for the intro!" Negi stood there, completely lost for words; the feeling was shared amongst the girls. "Um… Who are you?" Negi asked, only to be met with the boy's face. "You don't recognize me? I was walking with you and two of your students this morning!"

Negi's head suddenly snapped up. "You're that boy? I thought you were pulling my leg!" he shouted, only to be met with the response, "I wouldn't kid about that sort of thing. Anyway, Now that you've introduced me, I believe I'll take a seat over here and wait for the end of class." before sitting down in a chair beside Negi's desk, the boy turned to the class and said, "I, Nogias Frazar, look forward to teaching you all this year! I hope we will all learn to walk the path of good and peace." Nogias smiled a beaming smile, and sat down.

Chizuru was hit by a sudden memory of the night before… that had to be, but … it couldn't… "Nogias-sensei?" Chizuru said, holding her hand in the air. "Ah, let me see… Chizuru… Naba, right? First, I'm not your teacher until next week, so you don't need to call me Sensei until then. Just call me Nogias until then, all right? Second, what do you need?" Chizuru stood up and said, "Nogias, sir, where were you last night at 11:30?" "Um… I was in my temp residence, why do you ask?" Nogias asked, slightly startled by the question. What was this, a police interrogation? "It's just…" Chizuru broke off, not wanting to worry the other girls. However, that attempt had just failed miserably, as every girl in the room was now looking straight at her. "Chizuru-san, is there something you need to say?" Negi asked.

Chizuru lowered her head, and for a moment, a single tear hung from her cheek before rolling down and falling to the floor. "LAST NIGHT I WAS ALMOST RAPED!" Chizuru burst out, causing an uproar of all the students. Even Chisame, who usually didn't care, was right there, trying to pry information out of Chizuru. "ENOUGH!" Nogias shouted, silencing the din of noise that had become the classroom. "Everyone EXCEPT Chizuru, return to your seat. Chizuru, replay this incident for us." Chizuru nodded again, tears streaming down her face in a constant stream as she told the entire class the WHOLE story. once finished, she lowered her head again. "That boy last night, the one that saved me, just before he left, he smiled at me… and that smile was the one YOU just gave the class! That's why I think YOU were the one who saved me!"

Nogias nodded. "That would be because… I did save you, Chizuru," Nogias said, standing up. Chizuru lit up instantly and nodded, saying, "I KNEW IT!" "Except," Nogias said, semi-deflating Chizuru's happy mood, "it wasn't last night that I saved you. It was two nights ago." "WHAT?!" Chizuru burst, running over desks to get to him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! IT WAS LAST NIGHT!" She continued, only to be stopped by a single index finger against her lips. "No, Chizuru," Nogias said, "it was, in fact, two nights ago. Ask your room mates, they can confirm that." Chizuru turned to Natsumi, who chose to keep quiet.

"Actually, Chizu-ne," Ayaka said, "he's right. Two nights ago, immediately after you finished torturing poor Kotarou-kun with that Japanese onion, you collapsed. It took the combined effort of Natsumi, Kotarou-kun, and myself to get you back inside before you caught cold. Then for he next thirty minutes, we tried to wake you up, but you didn't stir. Even after we stripped you done to your intimates and soaked you in cold water, and after Kotarou-kun decided to exact his revenge by putting that same onion in your rear… You never moved. You were out for an entire day, so we stayed home all day watching you! You just stayed out cold, muttering something about red highlights and an angry face, and feeling so scared."

Chizuru stood still, taking this in. "So, I was out for a day?" she finally said. "Yes. we started to think you'd never wake up, but then you just yawned and stretched this morning as if nothing had happened. As if you'd slept normally," Ayaka said. "It would be my guess," Nogias said, "that while you were out cold, your subconscious was continuously replaying that experience through a dream. now that you're awake, you think it was last night because you've practically convinced yourself that it was, indeed, last night. But, I will say this. My services are not for personal profit. I do what I do out of generosity and charity. My work is done for free. Therefore, you don't owe me anything."

"But, you saved me from… wait… did you say Kotarou-kun put that Japanese onion…?" Chizuru asked, looking from Ayaka to Natsumi and back, then gaining her signature passive look. "I see. Well," she said, smiling, "Kotarou has something in common with you, Nogias, sir. He'll be getting something next time I see him!" Ayaka and Natsumi knew that THAT particular smile meant that poor Kotarou had better hope his affairs were in order. As Chizuru passed her room mates, an aura of pure evil and death hung around her like a plague. "UH OH!" Ayaka and Natsumi said in unison.

Negi slapped his head. "OK, girls, I have one more announcement…" Negi started, but stopped. Asuna and Ayaka were once more having one of their little scuffles. Negi smiled. "ASUNA-SAN! AYAKA-SAN! CEASE YOUR ACTIONS THIS INSTANT, OR IT'S A WEEK'S DETENTIONS FOR EACH OF YOU!" Chisame sat in her seat, wishing for this hellish day to end. "As I was saying," Negi continued, as Asuna and Ayaka sat back in their seats, "This year, we will become a mixed class, as we will be having a few extra students, some of whom aren't girls…"

TO BE CONTINUED…?

Nogias: WOW! That was one big chapter! Over 2500 words! never thought you could do it, Errolas!

Errolas: Yeah, neither did I! It was exhausting! I'm glad I decided to skip a FULL recap of the prologue! That would have been MURDER!

Nogias: BTW, I figured out a way to keep my Fangirls off me!

Errolas: that so? How?

Nogias: Like this! NINJA ART OF CHANGE: OLD MAN'S DAY OUT! Nogias becomes an eighty-year-old version of himself How's that, sonny?

Errolas: That's just creepy.

Nogias: But it works! Watch!

Fangirls: Hey, where's Nogias? I thought you said you saw him come thorough here, Notsu-chan! Notsu-chan stutters Excuse me, sir, do you know where Nogias went?

Nogias: Yes, ladies, he went that way!

Fangirls: ALL RIGHT! THANK YOU! fangirls run off

Errolas: Ok, that was twice as creepy.

Nogias: Transforms back Yeah, But it worked!

Fangirls: THERE HE IS! run back in and tackle Nogias to the floor NOGIAS! WE LOVE YOU!

Nogias: ARGH! WHY ALWAYS ME?!

Errolas: Oh, Brother. Anyway, Chapter 2 coming soon! Until then, R&R, Flames are welcome always! And thank you to my friends on the Gaia World's "Mahou Sensei Negima RP Guild" For allowing their characters to make full-time appearances in this story!

Nogias: SOMEONE HELP ME!

Errolas: Oh. FCK. Me. Sideways.


	3. Noobs and Combat: Let the Mixing Begin!

Errolas: WELCOME BACK, ALL! Once again, I'd like to thank my Mahou Sensei Negima RP Friends on Gaia Online for allowing me to use their RPCs. I'd like to thank my friends: Kie-kun12, Alex Wolf Ayase (Now xXDetectivePrinceNaotoXx, Teh UnKnOwN oF TeRa, theairsoftninja, and Sephiroth2324.

Nogias: Dude, that's five people. You need to make more friends.

Errolas: Oh… yeah.. But I told them they could request it! So, once more, THANKS GUYS! YOU'RE AWESOME! And shut it, Nogi-yaro. (Jerk Nogi)

Nogias: YEAH! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! SO GREAT! In fact, we have, right here, for the first time ever, A GUEST CHARACTER! FROM OUR RP FRIENDS! WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, SCOTT, OF THE… OOPS! Can't say! Wait, what did you call me?

Scott (theairsoftninja): Hey, All. How's everyone today?

Nogias: Dude, cheer up! You're in a story! You should be cheering!

Scott: holds his arms up; looks stoic Woohoo.

Nogias: DUDE! BE HAPPY!

Errolas: Nogias, Calm down. Not everyone can be as peppy as you!

Nogias; DAMN WRONG! EVERYONE CAN BE AS PEPPY AS ME! AND IT'S NOT PEPPY! IT'S HAPPY! AND NOT GAY AS IN FAG HAPPY, EITHER!

Scott: Dude, I'm supposed to be like this. Oh, wait… (grabs a piece of paper from a hand that comes from nowhere) Apparently, I'm not supposed to be like this! Best get back in character… AGAIN!

Errolas: Yeah, Nogias. Learn to ask questions before you jump to conclusions.

Errolas, Nogias, Scott: Welcome to Chapter 2! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2: New Students? MIXED CLASS? Let The Mixing Begin!

"All right, girls," Negi said, as his students began to kick into hyper action. "Our first student is waiting just outside the door. His name is… SCOTT! Come on in Scott!" Negi called. The classroom door flew open. In stepped a young boy, in a slightly ragged-looking pair of blue jeans and an orange t-shirt. "Hey! I'm Scott! I'm sixteen, outgoing, and a great fighter! if you want some, just ask, I'll spar with ya!" Scott announced. "Alright, Scott-san, please take a temporary seat so that we can rearrange the seating plan for this class," Negi said. Scott went and sat next to Kazumi Asakura, the class journalist. "Hi!" he said, extending a hand. "Hey," Kazumi replied, shaking it with her own.

"All right, everyone, please welcome our next student, … Sorrow." Into the room walked a boy about Asuna's age, with a rather depressed look on his face. "Hello. I'm Sorrow. Don't ask me for anything, I'm not in the mood to say anything." Sorrow looked around the room and didn't wait for Negi to tell him to sit before taking a seat next the always silent Zazie Rainyday. Everyone looked over at the pair in time to see Zazie turn to Sorrow and say, Hello, I'm Zazie. You can call me Zazi-chan. Everyone does." Sorrow looked at her, and in that moment, something seemed to… switch… "I-I'm-I'm So-Sorrow," Sorrow stuttered. 'What the hell?' Sorrow thought, 'This isn't right. I never stutter! What's going on?'

"Next, we have a student who has been here for several years, Vincent!" Negi announced, cueing the entry of a cool-looking teen with two-toned monochrome hair, a clasp-on jacket, and several other features. "Hey there, guys. I own a café around the corner if anyone's interested!" he went and took a seat next to Nodoka, who instantly flushed a deep red, nervous about this boy. "Hey there, cutie! Wanna walk with me later?" Vincent said, only to be smacked on the head by Yue's binder. "Keep your distance, boy. Nodoka's already technically taken. Try someone else," Yue said, doing her best to defend her friend, despite the fact that they were in love with the same person! "Alright, how 'bout you then, cutie?" he said to Yue, turning in his chair to look at her in time to receive a smack to the face. "I don't roll that way, hotshot. Try again on someone who cares about status." Still really red, as soon as Vincent turned around again, Nodoka moved behind to Yue and said, "Watch out, Yue! This guy was about to pull p-p-panty peek on you!" Nodoka sat back down And Yue blushed before once more thwacking Vincent on the back of his head. "What was that for?" He asked, before seeing the massive death glare on Yue's face. In a quiet whisper, he said, "You keep your mind off my underwear, or you'll be paying for it with something more precious than your status!" Vincent grimaced and sat still, a small hint of red hitting his cheeks as he thought, 'How the hell did she know? Did she read my mind?' As Vincent sat there, Nodoka put away her artifact, the Diarium Ejus. 'Another catastrophe averted,' she thought.

"Next," Negi announced, "We have an artist! Please welcome Alex Wolf!" The entire class clapped and cheered for the girl who entered. Vincent, however had some thoughts of his own in mind as she walked in: 'Man, I gotta see her more often! HOT-HOT-HOT!' The new girl stood in place, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white string top and a pair of sandals. Alex bowed and said, "Thanks, everyone! It's great to be here. Just a quick note for you all, I have a big secret, but only half of the class is going to find out what it is!" she looked over at several of the girls in the class and giggled like a middle-school girl. She proceeded to stroll over to an empty seat near the back of the room. Negi looked up happily and announced, "Well, girls, we only have a few people left to introduce ourselves to, so let's get going. Next is Raine Dyseria! A big welcome!" He and the other students clapped as a more … "Gothic" looking girl walked in, sporting an open black jacket over an open white shirt with a matching black tie, a low-cut skirt and several other features, including a guitar case. This student had more of a nasty scowl than Negi had ever seen, making him slightly nervous. Raine didn't say a word, and only took a seat in the second-last row of the classroom, near Alex. Alex began to introduce herself, only to be cut off by Raine, who said, "Not a word, alright? Not in the mood." As Raine sat back and scowled, Alex sat more toward her desk. 'Wow. It'll be fun to have her open up!' Alex thought, giggling again, this time more to herself with a slightly seductive sound.

Negi looked around before continuing, "Alright. Finally, we have twin sisters! Please welcome Tamao Ai Sakuragi," Negi waved in the first twin, a beautiful young girl with long, black hair, in a standard Mahora uniform, then continued, "And her sister Mayumi Ono Sakuragi!" The other twin walked in on Negi's verbal cue and smiled, also sporting the Mahora uniform. The only distinguishing difference between them was their hair: Mayumi had shorter hair than Tamao. Both sisters smiled happily and bowed, saying, "Thank you! It's a pleasure to be here." They immediately made a bee-line straight past Vincent, who managed to discretely flip Mayumi's skirt and whistle to himself. Mayumi felt the change in temperature, and turned to slam Vincent hard in the face. "DON'T YOU EVER PULL THAT AGAIN, OR YOU'LL SORELY REGRET IT!" Mayumi stored to an empty seat in a huff, just as Vincent turned and said, "Hey, be at ease. At least you've got something going on for ya there!" Vincent whistled again, then closed his eyes as he laughed to himself. He was cut short as another solid smack nearly broke his neck. When he recovered, he looked up to a burning death glare from Mayumi who immediately aimed for a low blow, making instant contact with Vincent's… unmentionables. "ARGH! OH-MY-GOD, NOT THERE! NO!" Vincent said as he hit the ground hard, rolling around in sheer pain. Mayumi smiled, walked back to her seat and pulled out a small bottle of sanitizer, which she immediately sprayed on her hands and rubbed around in an attempt to clean her hands off. "EWW!" she said to herself, vigorously trying to cleanse her hands.

"Alright," Negi said, standing in front of his new class, "Now, before we get into our first official day of class, Nogias-sensei would like to say a few words." Negi stepped back to give Nogias room. For as calm as Negi seemed, he was already wishing he could go back in time and stop all those incidents from occurring. It was his first day, and things were already going sour! "Alright, Students. Welcome! This is, for some of you, your first year here with me, and for others, it's your third year with Negi, but you already knew that, right?" he laughed nervously, gaining several expressions of 'Get-The-Hell-Out-Of-Here' from several students. "Anyway," he continued, "This year is going to be different. Starting next week, Negi and I will be substituting each other as teacher. Only, I will be teaching you something entirely different. Instead of English class, you'll have a surprise! So, For maximum surprise value, I'll give you all THIS STIPULATION, this one condition. Anyone who isn't interested in my class is not obliged to come, but, as of week four of the semester, attendance will become MANDATORY. Anyone who doesn't show will be given detentions for the rest of that MONTH, regardless of what activities you have after school. I will accept you coming to class a bit late, but once it's a half-hour into class, if you're not there, you are officially skipping class, and I won't tolerate it. Because," he said, leaning in a little with an insane smile, "how do you expect to catch up on homework… IN A COMBAT CLASS?"

Most of Negi's original students shot up in their seats. The first one up was Chisame, who instantly demanded, "AND WHY DO WE HAVE TO ATTEND A COMBAT CLASS?" "Quite simple, really," Nogias said, staring into Chisame's eyes from across the room, "The headmaster believes that this class is far too rowdy, and a combat class is good for fixing that issue. Not only is it a great all-over workout, but it will teach you how to properly fend off an attacker. Because, honestly, as we heard earlier from Chizuru, you never really know when you'll be pulled into an alley and raped by a stranger who thinks you have a nice body." "But, Sensei," Konoka shouted from her seat, "that hasn't happened here in… forever! Why would it start happening now?"

"In case you missed the memo, uh… Konoka, this incident happened just TWO," Nogias raised his index finger, "DAYS," he raised his middle finger, "AGO," and started to wave them as he continued. "If that, to you, is forever, then I don't want to know what an eternity is. Besides, as I understand it, there may be some interesting twists in the class schedule every time I teach. So, you girls better be prepped. Also, at the end of my teaching week, out strongest students will be pitted against each other, and then against me for the title of "MASTER" for that week. However, it will only be temporary, and no one has ever beaten me. You'll find out why when our mini tournies start. Now, back to you, Negi-sensei." Nogias stepped back and sat in a chair next to the teacher's desk. "Um… Right, thank you, Nogias-san for that… incredible speech… Anyway, girls, please open to page 37 of your texts. We are starting with verbs this week."

The girls moaned loudly as they reached into their desks and pulled out their Neo Horizon text books. No one looked more upset about this situation than Chisame, whose face clearly displayed her emotions: "This class just did what I never though it would," she said, an annoyed scowl on her face, "IT JUST GOT WORSE."

LATER...

The day progressed with very little excitement, as almost every girl in class was beginning to dread this new teacher. Every student, except for Asuna. While she outwardly expressed the same loathing of this new teach, inwardly she was celebrating. 'YES!' she thought happily, 'this is my chance! My chance to show those droopy old bags of High school filth exactly what we younger kids can do!' and at this point, she began to plan her final revenge on the evil older high school girls...

TO BE CONTINUED… MAYBE

Nogias: WHOA! That was … not so incredible, really. Why'd I get such a CRAP-ASS ROLE HERE?

Errolas: And what, closes his eyes and smiles You'd rather play the part of a cross-dressing lesbian man?

Nogias: reels back in utter shock WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET THAT IDEA?

Errolas: Oh, I don't know… maybe from all the LES porn books in your room, Nogi-chan.

Nogias: I'M NOT A GIRL! And those aren't mine. Remember that girl that got reprimanded by the fan-girls last time?

Errolas: Uh.. Yeah, Why? You'd better not be trying to tell me that they're-

Nogias: Um… Yeah. They are. Ask her when she comes back!

Errolas: Uh… I'll take your word for it.

Nogias: (thinking) 'And my secret stays safe for another day… Hopefully that whiny little btch pulls through on her endof the deal, or it's 'Head-on-a-pike' Night! HAHAHAHA!'

Errolas, Nogias: This has been chapter 2! Please R&R, Flames are welcome unless they are offensive in any nature.

Scott: I'm still gonna be in this, right?

Errolas: Uh… Why would I intro you for ONE CHAPTER and then throw you away? Your creator is letting you be here for a reason, you know…

Scott: Oh, yeah… Right…

Nogias: Anyway, That's all! LATER! CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!

Errolas: Nogias, that's my line.

Nogias: Eh heh heh…

Errolas: I made you, and I can use your abilities against you. WITHDRAW! ( this is a mental attack that sends the target into a state of EXTREME mental pain and stress. In some cases, it can become FATAL. Errolas is only using it on it's WEAKEST level, so it'll only bring pain, in EXCRUTIATING amounts.)

Nogias: AURGH! MAKE IT STOP! I THOUGHT ONLY TECK WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT!

Errolas: Oh… yeah… Well, maybe I'll bring your long lost brother into this mess…

Nogias: (with extreme sarcasm) Oh, the fun THAT will be… HA HA HA.


	4. First Day of Class: Combat Is Fun!

Errolas: YO! PEOPLES! Welcome to Chapter 3! I know their have been many who are getting impatient for the release of this chapter, and I thank you for your patience up to this point.

Nogias: Dude… You're really freaking slow, ain't'cha?

Errolas: What's that supposed to mean, captain Fairy Princess?

Nogias: Dude, Don't start this crap again, k? Alright, Let's get another new character in here, give it up for SORROW!

Sorrow (Sephiroth2324): Hey. Don't talk to me.

Nogias: Ah, JEEZ, NOT ANOTHER ONE! GET HAPPY, YOU IDIOT!

Sorrow: why don't you push off, jerk.

Nogias: WHOA! Cool it, man!

Errolas: You started it, you idiot.

Nogias: I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION, ERROLAS!

Sorrow: Are we going to open this thing, or what?

Errolas: Oh, right! Man, I am slow.

Errolas, Nogias, Sorrow: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 3! ENJOY!

CHAPTER 3: First Day of Class: Combat Is Fun!

The rest of the week flew by fast, as all the girls were interested in getting to know the new kids better (Well, Not Vincent…). As Sunday approached, the girls began to dread the next day, even though most of them still had homework from Negi's class to do. Even so, some of the more passive girls, like Chizuru, were beginning to hope that the sensei for their next class would call in sick! Others, like Asuna and Setsuna, were actually looking forward to it. The two had gone to Nogias and asked what the class would entail, only to be asked in turn if they'd demonstrate their combat abilities to him. Once they had, he had asked if they'd like to be Student Aides, and help him teach. Both agreed immediately. Well, come on? When else is a teenage girl who hasn't even been to teacher's school going to get asked to teach? However, Asuna noticed that, around this new teacher, something in her head seemed at ease. Ever since Her earliest days in the school, she'd always kept her guard high to stay safe. But this teacher… something about him made her completely drop her guard… As if there something inside him she trusted…

Monday came all too quickly for some, such as the members of Dekopin Rocket, who had been practicing for a gig all the day before. Yuuna was affected the same way, as she'd been at a basketball meet the day before. As the girls sat in the classroom, they heard a voice from outside yelling, "WHERE ARE THEY?! I TOLD THEM CLASS WAS OUT ON THE LAWN!" Hearing this, the girls scrambled onto the grassy area outside, looking around for their sensei. The only thing they saw was a giant stage in the middle of the grass. Suddenly, smoke spewed forth from the center of the stage as a figure, quite regal in appearance, rose through the stage. As the smoke cleared, the girls and boys discovered it was, in fact, their teacher, clad in traditional Japanese clothes. "OHAYO!" he shouted in a deep, powerful voice, to which his students replied weakly with, "Good morning sensei." Nogias fell in place, not shocked at the reaction. "Well, girls, I'd like to intr you to your first day in combat class. I'm glad to see that all of you decided to show up. For those of you who don't fighting OR conflict, I promise you that you won't regret showing up." he moved to the back of the stage and grabbed the curtain. "Boys and Girls, I present… THE MASTER SYSTEM!" he shouted, ripping the curtain back, revealing a large piece of electronics that resembled a large stereo system and a home theatre put together. "This one-of-a-kind machine is home to the world's LARGEST music and video database. Any TV show, any song, any movie, ANYTHING you can think of that runs off MP3s, DVDs, or TVs is stored as a virtual file on this machine. What is it doing here, you ask? Well, this wonderful device is going to be an integral part in our morning workouts. Every morning, I'll boot up the machine, and We'll do a nice hour-long dance session. Then, we'll initiate our practice, and at the end of the day we'll dance a little more to wind down. I want to make something VERY CLEAR: this class is more for personal betterment than for self-defence. I will teach you the basics of what I know, and based on what I see after a few weeks of classes, I'll decide on how to test you. Now, after the dance session, I would like to make a small announcement. But first," he said, raising his hands to the air, creating spotlights from the clouds, "MIYAZAKI-CHAN!" he shouted, centering the lights on Nodoka, who immediately blushed and fidgeted.

"m-M-Me?" she asked timidly, to Nogias's response, "Yes. You're first come up and shout out a song. The machine will locate it in the database, and play it. One small piece of advice," Nogias said as Nodoka approached center-stage, "watch for the rhythm. Let it run through you and guide your steps." Nodoka stepped on stage and looked at everyone, still blushing a deep crimson color. _'No!'_ She thought, _'I have to do this! I have to be brave! I HAVE TO DO THIS!'_ "Smile DK's 'BUTTERFLY!'" Nodoka shouted, and immediately the area was transformed into an enclosed space. The lights went out. Suddenly, a great light blared down on Nodoka, who had turned her back to the other students. A great mechanical voice boomed, "UNDERSTOOD. BUTTERFLY BY SMILE DK, NOW PLAYING. ENJOY." The song began to play, and to the amazement of her original classmates, Nodoka turned around, bearing a seductive look on her face. As the lyrics began to play, she danced like the girls who knew her never thought she could. Every move she made, every word she sang, every step she took mesmerized her old classmates. So much so, that by the time the song ended, all the original 3-A girls were standing there, entranced. This was clearly NOT the shy, timid librarian girl they knew and loved, but some sort of freaky… alternate mentality of their little Nodoka…

The rest of class went smoothly, and everyone seemed happy as they waved to Nogias, who waved back at them. Class was over for the day, and the students had made excellent progress for two hours… The only one who hung back was Yuuna. She seemed distracted by something as she packed her things and got ready to leave, so Nogias took a hint and went over. "Yuuna-chan? Something wrong?" he asked, only to be met by a demanding expression… and two large breasts smacking him in the face. "Yeah, there is. I'd like to know what the hell you did to-OH MY GOD! You OK?" she asked, noticing him on the ground, bleeding from the nose and the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm fine, just got attacked by your more-than-modest assets there…" he joked as he sat up. "So, what's bothering you?" he asked again, this time to the response he wanted. "I just want to know what you did to Nodoka. She's not usually that… whatever that was. You did something to her, and I want to know what!" she said, helping Nogias to his feet. "I didn't do anything to her. I just gave her an outlet for her emotions. Anything that she's keeping welled up inside now has a place where it can come out and not hurt anyone. Most people keep their feelings for others welled up inside and take them out violently on others. I used to be the same way… But, now when I need to let off some steam, I turn to music. It really helps!" he said, smiling. Yuuna was deep in thought now. Maybe this new teacher wasn't so bad after all… "Alright, then. I'll see you later, sensei! BYE!" She said happily, running off to join her friends. As Nogias waved to her, he began to pack his own things, using some strange power to make the stereo machine invisible. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him from behind.

Whipping around, he shot his hand forward and stopped it short of his attackers neck, noticing a bit late that the attacker was none other than the father of Yuuna, Professor Akashi. "Ah, Akashi-san. Nice to see you. Here on business, or making sure I don't make any move on your daughter?" Nogias joked, much to the professor's distaste. "No, this is business," Akashi said, rubbing the back of his head, "I'd like to know if you want to make some extra money on the side. You know, you teach, then do a job for me to earn more money. What do you think?" Akashi took a very inquisitive expression to his face, piquing Nogias' interest. "You've got my attention. What's the job entail?" Nogias asked casually, only to be met by the shocking reply: "I'd like you to protect my daughter, Yuuna." Nogias did several double-takes, still surprised by what Akashi had said. "It would require keeping an eye on her before and after school, especially when she's in other classes and roaming the city streets." "I-Isn't that kind of… HUGE, Akashi-san? To be asking ME, of all people…" "Well, I don't know how much I can trust anyone at this stage. Yuuna gets herself into quite a bit of trouble, and occasionally comes home injured. I'd like, just once to not have her walk in with a black eye." "Alright, but what would you pay me with?" Nogias asked, still unsure of whether or not he should take this job. "How's half a million yen a year sound?" Akashi said, sounding dead serious. "HALF A MILL?! Nogias shouted, stumbling back into a bench and falling on his head, losing more blood. "Dammit," Nogias said as he righted himself. "Think about it," Akashi said, "You've told everyone how pressed for money you are, and everyone's seen the size of your house… WHY do you insist on keeping that estate, anyway?" Akashi asked, though he already knew the answer. Nogias looked upset. "I don't know… I'll hve to consult with my assistants on this matter. I'll get back to you with our group decision-" "NO, Nogias. This is a mission that I would like only YOU to do. No one else. Not one of you assistants, but you." Nogias pondered it. "Well, I should still consult with them. Some of them get angry if I start having more cash than usual," Nogias said, finishing his packing and setting off. He turned and called back to Akashi, saying, "I'll call you when I have talked with my aides. Till then, See ya around, Akashi-san!" He dashed off, leaving Akashi to wonder if this decision was the right one. Suddenly, his ears picked up a sound, and his gave shot to a tall tower several yards away, only to see nothing but the tower. "Hmmm… This doesn't look good…" he said as he walked away.

~-MEANWHILE…-~

Several feet from the tower stood a figure in a long grey cloak. "So, the western mage Negi Springfield still works here… Interesting that he's got himself a new pal…" The figure said, pulling off the hood of his cloak to reveal pure white hair. "I'll get what's mine soon…" he said…

TO BE CONTINUED… MAYBE.

Nogias: Holy crap. Dude, this took you a day to type! Niceness… You're getting quicker!

Errolas: Yeah. Didn't think I could do it, either. Usually takes me a couple weeks to get one chapter down on paper! This is a new personal best! FIRST CAHPTER EVER TYPED FROM SCRATCH! No paper rough draft!

Nogias: Good for you.

Errolas: Don't screw with me, Nogi.

Nogias: QUIT CALLING ME THAT!

Errolas: I didn't call you a girl, though.

Nogias: GAH! Damn you…

Errolas: Hah. I win.

Sorrow: Hey, I'm still here.

Errolas: Oh JEEZ! Sorry, Sorrow.

Sorrow: No worries. I'll be getting my own arc soon, right?

Nogias: HE'S GETTING AN ARC?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE HANDING OUT ARCHTECTURE?!

Errolas: Nogi, you're an idiot.

Nogias: YEAH, I KNOW! GREAT, HUH?!

Errolas: Uh, No, it's not.

Nogias: Screw You! I think It's great!

Errolas: Well, you're wrong. And Sorrow's arc isn't not set in stone yet. It could happen, and it might not.

Nogias: GREAT! Now,…

Errolas, Nogias & Sorrow: THANK YOU FOR VIEWING! R&R, FLAMES ARE WELCOME! CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON!


	5. Two Way: Discussions & Protectors

Errolas: YO! PEOPLES! Welcome to Chapter 4! I know their have been many who are getting impatient for the release of this chapter, and I thank you for your patience up to this point.

Nogias: Dude… DO NOT USE THE SAME LINE!

Errolas: Huh? What was that, captain Fairy Princess?

Nogias: Alright, You're really pissing me off now. Let's get another new character in here, give it up for the Twins, Tamao and Mayumi!

Tamao and Mayumi (Teh UnKnOwN oF TeRa, formerly XxPrincess_of_AnimeXx): Hey Everyone!

Nogias: OH, NOW THIS IS GOOD! Finally! GIRLS!

Mayumi: Don't EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Nogias: Whoa! Slow down… That's not what I meant!

**~ SORY FOR THE INCONVIENCE, WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER THESE MESSAGES! ~**

**CHAPTER 4: Two-way: Discussions & Protectors**

That night, Nogias arrived at the door of a massive manor. Opening the door, he found twenty-four people smiling at him.

"GOOD EVENING, MASTER NOGIAS!" they all said together. Nogias smiled as he began his nightly routine: chore check. All of the servants walked behind him, watching him inspect their work. As he inspected their rooms, they ran back to the foyer and lines up.

When he finished, he looked at them and said, "Well, ladies and gents, as I call your names, you are to file slowly into the conference room and take your seat. Kana, Take your seat." A navy-haired boy with a depressed expression and slumping posture shuffled out of his place and into the kitchen.

"Yukai, Kamachi, Hakai. You guys are free to sit." At this, three people moved: a yellow-haired youth with an upbeat attitude and wide smile, who was dancing up a storm; a grey-haired child in a straight-jacket, whose eyes were spinning wildly in their sockets; a tall, serious-looking, crimson-headed man who chuckled and walked away.

~ELSEWHERE…~

Kazumi Asakura walked down the streets of Mahora Academy, looking for some of the new students for interviews. As she rounded the corner of the big stone statue in the plaza, she noticed one of the new kids, Scott. She started to walk over, but was stopped as a hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her into the alley.

"_Hey, pretty girlie… We're gonna have some fun tonight! Heh heh…"_ came a raspy voice from behind her head as she screamed. Meanwhile, Scott, still in the plaza, heard the scream, and ran over. Just as the man was about to do his thing, Scott arrived.

"OI! Back off, asshole!" He yelled, punching the man away from Kazumi.

"S-sc-Scott-san? What are you doing here?" She asked, looked scared. Scott looked back at her once, and then turned to face his enemy.

"I've been working up the nerve to tell you something important… That's why I was waiting in the plaza for you. To tell you…" he trailed as the man rushed at him, jabbing at him with a knife. Scott dodged the knife, and then continued his sentence as he bashed his enemy around.

With every separate strike, Scott said a little more, finally working up to, "I LOVE YOU, AND WILL DO EVERYTHING I CAN FOR YOU!" Kazumi gasped, holding a hand over her mouth as she absorbed what Scott has said. "She knew, from early on, that he liked her, but NOT EVEN ONE BOY had ever told her they loved her, and especially not the way Scott just did. Instead of staying, she got up and tried to run, instead running into a second attacker.

"**Hey, pretty lady, ready to play? MMhMM, nice goods!"** said the second attacker. As Kazumi attempted to wrestle free of his grip, she screamed, "What? NO!"

~ELSEWHERE…~

"Kozuki, Rai, Sui, Tai. You guys can go." As he said the names, three boys and a girl walked out of the room: One with a head of literally flaming red hair; one with slicked back, wet-looking blue hair; one with up-raised light-blue hair that resembled lightning; and the girl who was seemingly made of the air itself, as her hair was floating, long and full, in a breeze that didn't even exist. As they walked out, Nogias continued to call names.

"Moku, Kinte, Inai, Hoshi. You guys can leave." Four more people left the room: A boy with wild green hair and a peaceful expression; a middle-aged man with a full hair of silver hair and an expression-less face; A girl whose brown hair sat on her head like a rock, shifting and moving with every step; A boy with extremely light blue icicle-like hair that hung around his gloomy face like stalactites.

"Raito, Kira, Bou, Mo, Sou, Kou, Nioi. You can go." At this point, it was mostly girls: a girl with beige/blonde hair and a nervous look; a girl with hot-pink hair and a look of total boy-lust; a super-serious girl with long, calm black hair and a calm expression; a boy with spiked black hair and a slight tinge of perversion leaking through his face; A girl with two long brown braids extending down to her stomach and a playful expression, A Goth-looking girl in net-stockings and long, wild purple hair; a happy-looking girl with long, white hair.

~ELSEWHERE…~

Scott continued his assault on the first assailant before he noticed the second man trying the same thing. He punched the first man hard enough to down an elephant, and then dashed back toward the second, only to be repelled by a quick open-hand punch to the stomach. As the attacker laughed, he took a look at Scott, who was no longer there. Soon, the man's grip on Kazumi and he fell, falling to the ground on his face.

"SCOTT-SAN! NO, JUST RUN! I DON'T MATTER! SAVE YOURSELF! I WON'T LIKE YOU ANY LESS!" Kazumi shouted, which caused Scott to stop.

"No. I won't stop. Kazumi-san, you mean more to me than even my education. I'd quit school in an instant if you were leaving, and go where ever you go. I'm not the stalker type. I will follow you to the ends of the earth…" Scott said, stopping short of the last words and applying a back-of-the-hand slap to the third man who'd been waiting in the shadows for his turn, taking the man out once and for all.

"…And Do EVERYTHING in my power to make sure nothing ever happens to you." Kazumi smiled, hearing exactly what she'd been waiting to hear. Scott Turned and smiled at her, and then held out a hand to help her up. As she stood, Scott looked around.

"Just to be safe, I'd probably better get you back to your dorm room. There may be more of those asses around waiting for a chance at you. We'd better move fast," Scott said, grabbing Kazumi's hand and leading her out of the area. Kazumi could only follow him as he carefully mapped out all the spots that were safe to move to, using only his mind as his parchment.

~ELSEWHERE…~

Nogias continued to call names. "Alright, Shin, Ryuu, Sen, Ultimus, You guys are allowed to leave." When Nogias finished, four more people left the room: A tall man, no older than his early twenties with wild, black hair and an open-latch-up white shirt; A boy with long, straight black hair in a black shirt; a man of about twenty who looked similar to a certain red-headed Turks in a video game, save for the white hair, wings, horns, and tail that sprouted from his body; a girl with long brown hair that had two long chest-length braids in place of her bangs, and a school-girl like disposition. That left one person in the room: a boy with sky-high red hair, standing on his hands… in a frilly, pink dress.

"Of course, it would have to be CHIJI, out of EVERYONE, it HAD to be YOU. Let me guess. You made another sexist comment at Tai?" Nogias smirked, fully aware now of what had transpired. He'd practically answered his own question. Chiji fell over, flopping around like a dying fish. Nogias found it hard to keep from laughing hysterically.

"Anyway," Nogias said, releasing Chiji from the dress' death grip, "Just to remind you, Chiji, PAIN CAUSES HAPPINESS." Nogias stood back and let his words do the work for him, as Chiji's eyes widened and his body began to spasm.

"What? No… NO! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! PAIN CAUSES MISERY, ANGER AND DESPAIR! IT CAN'T CAUSE HAPPINESS! THAT MAKES NO SENSE!!! ARGH!" Chiji screamed as he writhed around, his brain spinning around from having to actually THINK.

"Alright, that's enough punishment for now, Chiji. To the kitchen. We have matters to discuss. Move quickly, unless you want another dose of pain." Nogias walked to the kitchen to find Chiji already there. Chiji snickered, smirking at Nogias snidely.

"Let me guess. You used a duplicate to evade it, didn't you?" Nogias asked inquisitively as he walked over and sat down.

"Damn Right. So," Chiji said, as he and everyone else leaned in, "What'd you need to tell us?"

"You know how I said we were never going to do the "Kage Yojimbo*" type of mission anymore?" Nogias asked, gaining several nods as he continued, "Well, I'm making an exception today, guys." At this, Nogias heard a significant number of shouts from the others around him, which he silenced by raising a hand.

"I understand that we almost lost Kana last time we pulled one of these missions, but with the constant money coming in from this mission, I think we can pull it off, If you guys think we should do it. I want your opinion," Nogias continued, as the crimson-headed Hakai spoke up.

"We would need info for a decision like this. Who would be overseeing this mission, who is the client, who is the one being watched, and what is the payment offer, would be handy to know," Hakai said calmly.

"Well, I can easily answer those questions. But, not in order. 1)," Nogias said, "The Client is one of the senior teachers at the school where I work. 2) His daughter is constantly coming home injured, but when he asks, she says it's nothing. 3) He's asking me to watch over her and keep her safe for…" Nogias paused, viewing the looks of anticipation around him, before finishing, "HALF-A-MILLION DOLLARS."

"HALF-A-MILLION DOLLARS?!?!" Chiji shouted, his spiky red hair spiking even higher than usual. His brain was going wild with ideas of what he could do with a cut of that bounty.

"However," Nogias continued, cutting Chiji's fantasies in half, "Finally, I, PERSONALLY, will oversee this job." Everyone else at the table sighed long and hard. They knew that whenever Nogias took on a mission personally, one or both of two things were happening: one, they'd be out of a bounty cut, and two, personal feelings were involved.

"For those of you who are worried," Nogias continued, "There will be profit cuts for each of you. I will take half of the earnings for myself, and the rest will be split equally between all of you. Each of you will get approximately ten grand, plus a little extra. And yes, personal feelings are involved, as this girl is in my class. I have a duty to keep my students safe; as such, this falls under it. Any problems with this mission?" No one lifted a hand or raised their voices in protest.

"Alright, then. That's that for that. I'll find the client tomorrow and inform him of our group decision. Dismissed!"

~ELSEWHERE…~

Scott managed to get Kazumi back to her dorm room without much trouble, and accepted her offer to come in.

"Wait, what about your dorm sisters? Where are they?" Scott asked, looking about and seeing no one.

"I don't have any. All the other girls are afraid that if I am near them too long they'll spill secrets to me that I'll print in my newspaper. They'd be right, but… that's what happens to us journalists. Anyway, my only companion, Sayo-chan, isn't here now, apparently. She must be visiting Negi-sensei. That means it's just you. And. Me. Alone." Kazumi's voice got deeper and darker as she spoke, and soon Scott understood why. As he turned to face her, she had all but disrobed, leaving on nothing but her intimates.

"Asakura-san?! What are you doing?" Scott said, a little surprised by her actions.

"Can't you tell? I'm all alone in this room, no one around to share the space with me, and I get really lonely here. I've taken to keeping myself company in ways no one would think… I haven't ever had another human person in here. Sayo-chan doesn't count as she's dead, but… Oh, god… I need you, Scott! Please, help me!" she screamed, ripping off her remaining clothing and throwing herself at Scott's feet. Scott looked at her surprised, but, somehow, he didn't think this was right.

'Still,' He thought, preparing to claim his prize girl, 'I can't pass up a chance like this!' Kazumi gasped as she felt something quite large enter her, and then screamed loud as the object exited her. She continued gasp and scream as the cycle continued in a more aggressive fashion…

~ELSEWHERE…~

Suddenly, the massive grandfather clock at the other end of the hall chimed six times, loudly enough to wake the dead halfway across the world and kill them again.

"SHIT! SIX ALREADY?! DAMNIT! Chiji. Get Hakai and Kozuki together and get the equipment. Get the speed types to give you a hand; I'll get the vehicle ready. Everyone, man your stations. IT'S TIME TO GO CONCERTING!"

~ELSEWHERE…~

"Ugh… Jeez, that was intense!" Kazumi said as she stumbled off the couch in her dorm room, struggling to pull up a pair of wrinkled panties.

"You're telling me, WHIRLWIND!" Scott teased as he sat on the floor nearby, panting and sweating from his half-hour adventure. Who knew that his wonder girl could actually do so much damage?! However, his thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as his watch alarm went off, beeping six times.

"WHAT?! SIX O'CLOCK?! NO! I have to get to the concert! I have a story to write on that concert, but… wait, my legs... they aren't… working… so… tired…" she collapsed to the floor, in the middle of putting her clothes back on. Scott smiled from his seat. He knew how he'd get her to her concert. He finished redressing her, then leaned in and kissed her deep. "Kazumi's eyes shot open.

"W-where am I?" she asked, struggling to get up again, but to no avail, her leg muscles had fully fallen asleep. Scott leaned down and smiled,

"So, Princess Kazumi, where is your concert? I can get you there, in payment for this magical time," Scott said, using a corny line for effect. Kazumi smiled.

"Mahora Academy Stadium, and step on it! I have to be there for 6:45. Can you make it?" She asked, now wondering how he planned to get there without a vehicle, as she could tell he didn't own one.

"Absolutely. I was the fastest runner in my old school, so let's put that reputation to good USE!" he yelled as he bolted out the door, grabbing Kazumi in his arms like a prince carrying a princess, then using her key to lock up after them. Then, he put the flesh to the concrete and ran, dashing at full speed and beyond to get Kazumi to her concert as fast as he could.

STORY 'TIS OVER. FOR NOW…

Nogias: Another One day typing. You're getting better, Errolas. That writer's block is gonna be out of the equation soon!

Errolas: No kidding. I'm gonna be slumped over this computer for the next little while to finish this up!

Nogias: Uh… Alright, then.

Errolas: Don't start.

Nogias: What?

Errolas: Just don't, k?

Nogias: Oh, Fine. Whiner.

Errolas: DON'T MESS WITH MEH!

Mayumi: Um… We're still here, ya know… Pay a little more attention to the guests, K?

Tamao: Um, Yeah, We are still kicking around. Chat with us, maybe?

Errolas: Oh JEEZ! Sorry, Girls.

Tamao: So, how's life?

Nogias: Fine, considering I have to share my consciousness with this loser.

Errolas: Don't start, Nogi. I'll hurt you if you do.

Nogias: Hey, what?

Errolas: Humph.

Mayumi: Anyway… What's going on with the next chapter?

Nogias: I'd like to know that too, Eri!

Errolas: Don't start giving me a girl's name, Nogi. I can fight back. Anyway, let's get this last bit done.

Errolas, Nogias & Mayumi, & Tamao: THANK YOU FOR VIEWING! R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES ARE WELCOME! CHAPTER 5 SOON TO COME!

* "Kage Yojimbo" – Shadow Bodyguard


	6. Gothic Strike: Mahora Murder

Errolas: YO! PEOPLES! Welcome to Chapter 5! This is one of the darker chapters in the story. Several of the girls from the class will be killed in this chapter, but will live again next chapter.

Nogias: Dude… that's dark. You're killing the cannons?

Errolas: You can't kill a cannon character, Nogi. It's a metal machine.

Nogias: Alright, You're really pissing me off now. Let's get another new character in here, give it up for, Alex Wolf and Raine Dyseria!

Alex and Raine (Alex Wolf Ayase, formerly Kagura Aburame): Hello Everyone!

Nogias: OH, yay. We got more girls. You gonna hit me too?

Raine: If you want it, I'll dish it!!

Nogias: Whoa! Slow down… That's not what I meant! PLEASE! NO~~~!

**~ SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER THESE MESSAGES! ~**

**CHAPTER 5: Gothic Strike: Mahora Murder**

A young man looked around the curtain of the Mahora Academy Auditorium. The boy, clearly a Goth, was holding a large electric guitar painted like a skeleton. He closely resembled a KISS fan.

"Damn…" the Goth kid said, turning to his friend, the Goth drummer.

"I know. This is the best day of my life. Let's give them a better performance than our audition! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE OPENING FOR NOVASTAR! This is insane! Our fave band ever chose US!" the drummer shouted, "Woo. Dude, you OK? You scared or something?" The drummer looked at his friend, noticing that he was shaking enough to start an earthquake.

"NO, man… I'm psyched out of my mind! I can't believe it either! It just SUCKS that we got picked to open for the opening act. That sucks, man," The guitarist said, lowering his gaze to the floor. Not that he could really see much anymore, what with all the piercings he'd put in his eyes. He was getting mad, though. His band, which did alternative Goth-rock, had been chosen to open for a local band, which would in turn open for the main attraction.

"Dude, I know. It bites. But, it's that all girl band Dekopin Rocket, remember? What do you do to girls who one-up you?" The drummer asked, as the other two members of the group appeared behind him with evil smiles.

"What are you planning?" the guitarist asked, seeming to sense the evil intentions of his band mates. As he began to show his own twisted smile, his band mates whispered…

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE FUN IN THE SUN."

"But, Dude, their doors are locked. We can't do much from here. We don't have-" the guitarist was cut off as his band mates each displayed a small key, able to fit inside a door lock.

"You seem to underestimate your own friends, man. We've been planning this since the day we found out we were schedules to play the back-up for a girl band. We've been ready for weeks," the drummer said, extending a hand to his friend. When he opened it, revealed a small key.

"All we needed was you in on this operation," the bass guitarist said, "So, Spike, whaddaya say? Are you in?" Spike looked at his friends and smiled.

"Spine, Sling, Shot, you guys are the best and only friends I've ever had. Of course I'm in. Let's go have some fun. Now, we each get one. We have four girls and half an hour. We have to do this and do it quick. We each have our specialties, and we all know what to do in case they fight back. Now, GO!"

~ELSEWHERE…~

Sakurako Shiina sat in front of her dressing room mirror, slowly putting on her lucky butterfly hairclips. She had spent half an hour trying to fasten one of her ponytails diagonally to the other, and was almost done.

"YES!" She announced, looking at her antenna-like hair style, "I finally did it! This is so awesome! I get to be in the opening act for NOVASTAR! YES! I LOVE MY LIFE!"

"_Is that so?"_ asked a voice from behind her, making her spin to see the blank faced man behind her. As he raised a gun, she dropped her wallet on the ground and put her hands up.

"_Oh no, I'm here for a different prize. Bend over the counter, NOW. I won't hurt you if you don't fight meh-OW!"_ the man shouted as Sakurako punches him hard in the face. As she tried to run, she heard a BANG and fell forward onto the ground. Her eyes stayed open as blood began to flow freely from the large hole in her chest.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt you… Either way, you've got a nice set here!" the man said, flipping her corpse over to begin playing with her breasts…

~LATER…~

A boy with long, blade-like hair sat on a crate backstage in the auditorium, and listened as the MC stepped on stage. He got up and watched as the show began.

"GOOD EVENING, MA-HO-RA ACADEMY! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK-OUT-LOUD!?" the MC shouted, striding back and forth on stage as he listened to the ear-shattering cheers that erupted from the bleachers.

"Well, our first band tonight hails from our rival school. Please give a warm welcome to Tenryo Academy's own: BLACK BLOOD SUNRISE!" He shouted as he stepped off stage, announcing the arrival in smoke of the Goth band.

"Feh, Goth music isn't my thing. I've gotta bet in the zone for this. There wasn't enough time to set up…" the boy sat back on the crate and crossed his arms. As his eyes closed, he entered his ZENZONE: a place of absolute, perfect peace.

Unfortunately, he was quickly shaken from this state as his band mate, a teen with really wild red hair shouted, "DUDE! WAKE UP! THEY JUST THE GIRLS FROM DEKOPIN ROCKET! THEY'RE FREAKIN' DEAD!" The blade-haired boy snapped from his peaceful place in a heartbeat, which accelerated to a dangerous pace.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, DEAD?!" He shouted, his entire face bearing an expression of, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

His band mate said, "Apparently, raped and killed to keep them quiet. The perpetrators have already left. The police are combing the dressing rooms for clues. Who should I call, Katana?"

"First," Katana said, "Take me there, Scimitar. I need to see this to believe it." Scimitar nodded and led the way past cops and detectives who were obviously not finding anything. Katana's eyes went wide in terror as they witnessed the scene of carnage in the room: four girls, each coated in a thick crust of dried semen, and swimming in pools of blood. The look of terror soon changed to a look of pure blood lust. He looked at Scimitar, who stood at attention, awaiting instructions.

"Scim, call Kara. Her talents are going to be needed. Don't let her hang up before you're sure she'll be here. I'll be going on a hunt soon."

THE STORY IS OVER. FOR NOW…

Nogias: Another One day typing. You're getting better, Errolas. That writer's block is gonna be a thing of the past!

Errolas: No kidding. I'm gonna be dead in my sleep at this rate.

Nogias: Uh… Right…

Errolas: Don't start.

Nogias: What?

Errolas: Just don't, k?

Nogias: Oh, Fine. Whiner.

Errolas: DON'T MESS WITH MEH! Oh, and for those of you who are wondering, "Scim" is pronounced like "Sim".

Alex: Um… Raine, you want to go get a coffee?

Raine: I'm staying out of this. Not interested.

Errolas: OK, then…

Raine: Don't talk to me.

Nogias: Jeez… And I thought I was bad.

Errolas: Don't start, Nogi. I can tell she'll pound you again if you do.

Nogias: Hey, what?

Errolas: Humph.

Alex: Anyway… What's going on with the next chapter?

Nogias: I'd like to know that too, Eri!

Errolas: Next chapter is interesting. Next capter will begin to hint at Katana's true Identity!

Errolas, Nogias & Alex, & Raine: THANK YOU FOR VIEWING! R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES ARE WELCOME! CHAPTER 6 SOON TO COME!


	7. Enter Kara: Back To Front!

Errolas: YO, PEOPLES! Welcome to Chapter 6! This chapter sets straight what happened one chapter earlier. For those of you who hadn't guessed yet, Katana's true identity is going to be revealed in this chapter.

Nogias: Well, At least the cannons don't stay dead.

Errolas: Like I said, Nogi. You can't kill cannons. They're big metal machines meant for killing!

Nogias: Alright, JUST SHUT UP NOW. Let's get another new character in here, give it up for Vincent Ashe!

Vincent: (Kie-kun12): HEY!

Nogias: Please, for the sake of my sanity, just don't touch me…

Vincent: Please. I'm in this for the ladies. I'm not interested in boys, save for want of a posse… you want in?

Nogias: um… Sure!  
Errolas: Alright, Chapter 6 is a go!

**CHAPTER 6: Enter Kara: Back to Front!**

A tall, pale girl with long black hair walked around the room, a look of total disgust in her eyes. In contrast to her stark black suit, pants, tie, and black headband, her glaring green eyes lit up the rest of her form like a flashlight.

"Jeez, did you have to call me away from my clients, Katana? You know how they get when I have to reschedule them. The last one yelled at me for an hour and finished by saying she was going to find a better therapist. I HATE THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW FAR I HAD TO LOOK TO GET MY JOB?!" she yelled, her eyes now turning a slight tinge of red, "MY JOB TAKES ME TO THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN AND YOU STILL HAVE THE AUDACITY TO CALL ME IN FOR SOMETHING THIS MINOR?!"

"Minor?" Katana said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "You call THIS MINOR?" Katana was outraged. After all, who could call the murders of four young girls a MINOR thing?

"Yes, I call it MINOR. This kind of crap happens ALL the time, right? SO HOW IS THIS MAJOR FOR YOU?! IS THIS A MAJOR THING JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE GIRLS?!" She shouted, now angrier than she started.

"YES! THIS IS MAJOR TO ME! AND YES, IT'S BECAUSE THEY'RE GIRLS! YOU'RE A GIRL, AREN'T YOU?! I'D BE GOING BALLISTIC IF YOU'D BEEN KILLED! WHY? BECAUSE GIRLS ARE LIKE FAMILY TO ME! I CARE DEEPLY ABOUT ALL GIRLS, YOU INCLUDED!" Katana shouted, filling the air around them with an aura of almost bloodthirsty anger. The longer this took, the less time he'd be able to devote to hunting the killers.

The girl's eyes snapped open from shock. Katana was practically in front of her, his entire visage reeking of rage and bloodlust. She knew what he needed her here for; she just didn't know how he wanted her to do it.

"So, what's the plan, Katana? How would you like me to find the identities of these guys for you?" she asked, strolling around some more to try and calm down. She was sure she was going to lose another large group of customers.

"How do you think I want you to do this, Kara? What with you, being the 'Hyper-touch-sensitive' girl, and all. I know what you can do, Kara. So do it," Katana said, now beginning to calm down himself. If she could do this one thing, he could make it so she'd have never done it in the first place.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?! Use THAT technique? That screws me up in ways you can't imagine, Katana! You know that! I won't be able to go anywhere for months! I'll probably have to shut down my practice!" Kara said indignantly, stumbling back a few steps, her knees buckling.

"I UNDERSTAND FULLY. I know how to fix that. Just please do it, there isn't much time left," Katana said. Kara knew what he meant. She reached her right hand to the hem of the glove on her right and pulled it off. Holding up her right hand, she whispered an unintelligible phrase, and her fingertips opened up into tiny mouths, each sporting tiny teeth and a tentacle-like tongue. With a look of great disgust, she reluctantly drove her fingers into the pools of fluid, allowing the materials to enter her body. She waited a moment, and then cringed, collapsing to the ground. Her face held a clear expression of pain. She screamed as the fluids inside her churned in her stomach, separating into their basest elements. Soon, her screaming subsided and she stood, returning the glove to her hand. The look of pain and disgust lifted, leaving behind her original serious expression.

"The perpetrators are Black Blood Sunrise. The drummer had keys to the dressing rooms made prior to this; he'd been planning it since the day he found out that he and his friends would be playing as second-fiddle to an all girl rock band," Kara said, pausing to shake a small chill from her body. She hated using the technique she'd just used, but soon she could return to her house and sleep off the massive energy drain.

"Thanks, Kara. Your services are always useful. Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, holding out a hand and forming a strange symbol, "It's time for me to go back and stop this from happening. CHAOS SEAL, RELEASE!" the symbol before him opened into an image of a circle with arrows coming from all sides: the arcane symbol for Chaos.

"KATANA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO USE THAT TECHNIQUE?! YOU KNOW HOW BAD IT IS FOR YOUR HEALTH!" Kara shouted, running over to him and yanking his arm out of its place, causing the symbol to fade away.

"Kara, NO! I'm doing this for a reason! I know the risk of using this move, but I just don't care! When justice and precious life are involved, some small sacrifices have to be made. Now please, step aside. This must be done," Katana said as he pulled his arm from her grasp and remade the symbol.

"But Katana, don't you get it? You'll have to cancel the concert! All these people came to see you! You can't do that to them!" Kara said, her eyes welling up with tears as she spoke. As Katana looked closer, he could see the traces of a stream of tears on her cheek.

"Kara, you don't have to worry. I won't be gone too long. Besides, I'll just tell them to have Dekopin Rocket do about a half hour of their songs until I've rested up. It's no big deal. I know what I'm doing; you just have to trust me, okay?" he said, stepping into the symbol and vanishing from sight.

Kara watched as the portal closed. Wiping one final tear from her eyes, she collected herself and walked out the door, saying, "Good luck. Come back safely, MASTER."

THE STORY IS OVER. FOR NOW…

Nogias: Well. Two Days. Jeezos, you're slowing down, dude!

Errolas: Trust me, if I didn't need to rush, I wouldn't have done this today.

Nogias: whatever…

Errolas: DON'T MESS WITH MEH!

Vincent: So, I'm gonna need to get you ready for your induction test…

Nogias: Really?

Errolas: OH BROTHER. Well, Ladies and Gents, i hope you enjoyed the mystery cliffhanger. I also hope that no one has yet figured out WHO Katana REALLY is!

Errolas, Nogias & Vincent: THANK YOU FOR VIEWING! R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES ARE WELCOME! CHAPTER 7 SOON TO COME!


	8. Reverb: Death of a Vampire!

Errolas: Ladies and gents, I have grave news. This chapter will be the final chapter of Sorrow's story life. His creator has been trying to get me to change my chapter concepts so that he gets certain liberties that Katana originally had. So, Sorrow is going to be removed in traditional fashion.

Nogias: You should take this as a message, Sorrow: NEVER MESS WITH A PASSIONATE WRITER'S IDEAS. YOU'RE MESSING WITH FIRE AT THAT POINT.

Errolas: Indeed, Nogi. That's the price he pays for trying to warp my work so his story has meaning… A second message, in case you didn't get it the first time, Sorrow: GET YOUR OWN IDEAS. This idea has been playing over and over in my head every day. So, as such, I already have everything from here to the final chapter planned out in my head. THAT'S THE END OF DISCUSSION.

Nogias: So, what's next?

Errolas: This. Welcome to Chapter 7, ALL!!

________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 7: Reverb: Death of a Vampire!**

________________________________________________________________________

~6:15PM~

Katana's portal landed him just behind a set of lockers in the same dressing room. Quickly creating several mimics of himself, he sent them to the other rooms, allowing them to phase through the walls.

'_Man,'_ he thought, _'If I hadn't taken those two years of ninja practice crash courses, this wouldn't even be possible!'_ Katana watched from the shadows as Sakurako Shiina fixed her hair, putting her pigtails up like antennae. Watching her, he noticed that she had absolutely NO makeup on at all, in stark contrast to the mountains of makeup she'd worn at the auditions.

'_Jeez,'_ he thought, _'she's a major vixen without all that makeup! I ought to give her advice when the show's over.'_ Suddenly, a motion next to Katana alerted him to the presence of the Goth drummer.

'_SHOOT!'_ he shouted in his head as his hands shot together of their own will, forming a gesture that he aimed immediately at Sakurako.

'_NINJA ART OF TRANSFERANCE:_ SUBCONSCIOUS SWITCH!" he shouted out loud, firing off a finger gun that hit Shiina in the back of the head.

"_Is that so?_" said the drummer's sinister voice as he appeared behind Sakurako. Unfortunately, when he went to reach for her hand, he suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a strangle hold, her hands providing a steady death grip.

"AHG! WHAT THE HELL?! HOW ARE YOU THIS STRONG?! HOW'D YOU KNOW WHERE I – Oh…" he trailed as two events occurred at once: first, his oxygen supply was almost depleted, and second, he realized there was a mirror right in front of him.

"Thought you could take advantage of me, did you? Nice attempt, though your combat skills could do with a little improving before you try again… If I let you live that long. NO ONE jumps me and lives to tell about it!" Sakurako said, though in her head, she was well aware that these were NOT her words!

~INSIDE SAKURAKO'S MIND~

As her subconscious looked around, she suddenly saw a figure sitting over in a corner. Approaching it, she began to see some familiar traits from another person she knew…

"Nogias-sensei? Is that you?" she asked the man in her head, to which he looked up and smiled his signature smile. It was indeed Nogias.

"Why are you so surprised, Shiina-san? How do you think I got so good at what I teach you girls? By the way, why is your style mostly grappling right now? You're more of a head-on kind of girl, but you're using grappling… odd… Anyway, I hope you don't mind me borrowing your consciousness for a while. I'll be controlling your body to keep you safe. Oh, and is there a stereo in the area?" He asked, gaining a nod from Sakurako in response.

"Excellent. You might like what's about to happen. Now, just sit back and enjoy, ok?" he said, as his body phased from her mind's eye. She decided just to sit down and watch the outside events unfold until she could resume life normally…

~OUTSIDE, IN THE REAL WORLD~

The drummer managed to free himself from Sakurako's strangle hold, and backed to the door, pulling a gun.

"HAH! Who's got the upper hand now, BITCH?!" he shouted, shooting wildly. However, much to the Goth boy's surprise, Sakurako pulled an almost instant Matrix rip-off, dodging every bullet flawlessly. Soon, the drummer was out of rounds, and dumped the gun on the floor, pulling a knife instead. Roaring to try and scare her, he lunged at her, to no avail. Instead, his attack was reversed as Sakurako dodged, grabbed his arm and bent over far enough to send him flying THROUGH the wall and into the next dressing room, where the bass guitarist was busy fending off an enhanced Madoka, though with less luck.

As the two grabbed Madoka and held her still, Katana realized it was time to do something he'd never done before. He was going to have to morph. Sakurako held her hand out, and a strange crystal formed in her hand. Moving her hand to the belt that had just formed around her waist, and, connecting it, called out, "HENSHIN!" A beam of bright white light shone around her, transforming her into a metalized superhero. A tight, white bodysuit bonded to her body, soon after added to with pink armour plates and spikes on the outward joints. Pulling out her own drumsticks, she slid them into the open center of the crystal, transforming into two small, curved blades.

"WHAT THE HELL?! KAMEN RIDER'S REAL?!" the drummer shouted, while his partner started backing up with Madoka in his grasp starting to hike her skirt.

"Karo-kun, hurry! Grab her! If you beat her up a bit, she'll fall!" The drummer, Karo, ran at Sakurako's armoured body and slashed at her with his knife. Only one problem… She'd moved her hand to block the attack, her armour smashing the knife's blade to pieces.

She then shouted, "I know I sensed you around here, monster scum. Come on out, You Volcaris beast!"

"Sakurako?! What the hell are you talking about- WHA?!" Madoka was cut short as her body fell to the ground, her skirt ripped to reveal a partially exposed lower region. Her hands flying to put her panties back in place, her eyes shifted as the bass guitarist, Sono, and Karo, suddenly began twisting and contorting, their faces vanishing and reappearing on other parts of their bodies, only now warped and grotesque. As their bodies expanded and grew in size and muscle mass, Madoka screamed.

"_So, you figured us out, did you? Well, I guess it's time for us to eliminate you. Who are you? What faction are you with? Are you with us, or are you with Lord?"_ The one who morphed from Sono asked, his twisted mouth opening and closing rapidly in speech. Madoka fainted. Just as she hit the floor, however, the door flew open, revealing a dangerous, malevolent figure with gleaming fangs and red eyes.

"Heh… Finally, some worthy opponents…" the silhouetted figure said, revealing that he was Sorrow. "Time to play!" he shouted, pushing Sakurako's armoured body out of the way so he could swing his now lengthening claws at the Karo-beast, though to no avail, as his claws broke immediately.

"_Heh… So, a vampire decided to show up and try his hand at us… Too bad our armour plating is too tough for your claws!"_ the Karo-beast said menacingly, as he grabbed Sorrow and threw him into the counter, causing him to shatter several bottles of perfume. His flesh sizzling horribly, he screamed horribly. "AHG! WATER! MY WEAKNESS!" He shouted as the pure liquid burned through him, adding to the pain with the oils and chemicals from the perfume. The beasts became human again, displaying small silver crosses that shone with ultra-violet light, hurting him further.

"NO!" Sorrow shouted as he was struck from all sides with blows of earth shattering force. Sakurako watched, then ran forward and stabbed each boy through the head, killing them instantly. Bending over, her armour disintegrated as she held his head in her lap.

"Sorrow-san! Are you okay?" She asked, seeing the many serious injuries riddling his body.

"Oh yeah, it's not like UV light, water, and crosses don't kill me…" Sorrow became limp, and he died. Sakurako, now returning to normal, cried, as Katana recreated his portal and returned to real time, making sure first that the other two girls had been saved.

"Don't worry, Sakurako-san… you won't be living in this pain for too long," Katana said as he returned to the true time.

________________________________________________________________________

THE STORY IS OVER. FOR NOW…

________________________________________________________________________

Nogias: Dude, I concede defeat.

Errolas: what do you mean?

Nogias: I mean that you obviously need to let your finish times fluctuate to help you rest.

Errolas: Hmm… that's awfully observant of you…

Nogias: Really?

Errolas: Yeah, surprisingly enough. Katana's real identity will be revealed in the next chapter. So, for those of you who don't know, just keep being your wonderful, patient selves! The answers will reveal themselves!

Errolas, Nogias & Vincent: THANK YOU FOR VIEWING! R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES ARE WELCOME! CHAPTER 8 SOON TO COME!


	9. Mystery: The Secret of Katana

Errolas: Alright, peeps, chapter 8! Just so you know, from this point on, Nogi-kun and I will be giving Intel clips on the various transformations, starting with the one Sakurako entered in the previous chapter. Nogi, would you do the honours?

Nogias: Gladly.

Sakurako Shiina: Kamen Rider Antenna

Form Style: Fire Ant, pink/white color scheme and segmented lenses with ant feelers coming from the lenses

Punch Power: roughly 6 tons

Kick power: roughly 8 tons

Weapon: the feelers on her lenses detach, becoming notched paired blades. Her armour is strong enough to shatter steel, and her blades sharp enough to rend titanium.

Finisher: YET TO BE SEEN.

Errolas: Welcome to Chapter 8, ALL! And as stated earlier, Katana's true identity will be revealed.

________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 8: Mystery: The Secret of Katana!**

________________________________________________________________________

Katana arrived 15 minutes in the future, and sat down, just as the energy cost kicked in, taking a painful toll on him. As he looked up, he could see the four members of Dekopin Rocket stepping on stage.

"Awesome. I pulled it off… but at a dire cost… now the poor girl's gonna think SHE killed that guy, when it was really those monsters… I'm going to have to pull another move, but I've barely got the energy…" Katana trailed, as Kara walked over.

"Great work, Katana! You destroyed Black Blood Sunrise and saved the girl band!" she shouted, throwing herself around his powerless body, causing both to crash to the floor. "Katana, what's wrong?" she asked, looking concerned, "Are you OK?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm great, Kara. Good to see that you've forgotten about the MASSIVE energy drain that technique has on me. You know, the drain that makes me powerless for a LONG TIME afterwards, allowing anything ELSE bad to happen? Real nice of you to forget about it like that," Katana sarcastically teased, trying his hardest to stand up, but finding it EXTREMELY hard. "Would you mind terribly GETTING OFF OF ME? I CAN'T BREATHE," he said, struggling with his limp body, trying to get up.

"Oh, Right…" Kara got up and helped Katana to a chair just behind the curtain, so that he could watch the girls. They were really good.

"You know, Katana, you were right in choosing these girls as the main opener… They're amazing!" Kara said, "They may play remakes of those crappy old songs that no one cares for anymore, and they may be moderately popular around this school, but you've gotta admit… after this gig, they might as well sign on for a record label! Cause they're gonna sky-rocket in CD sales. They'll wind up next to NovaStar in terms of success and renown. In both cases, the result is mutually beneficial. You're allowing these girls to live out a dream, and in return, they may one day come in handy for doing a double band performance. "

Katana smiled. "Yeah, that's pretty much the reason I allowed them to play. All of the band's followers know as fact that I don't like Goth music AT ALL, so BBS was only supposed to be for the fans who'd requested it. They were certainly better than most of the other Goth bands we auditioned… Man, some of those screamo guys freaked the hell out of me. One guy had SO many piercings on his FACE alone that he was literally walking around bent 45 degrees to the left!" he said, shuddering at the memory of that ONE performer. The mere thought chilled him to the bone. Kara looked at him, slightly aghast at the thought of one person having that many holes in their head.

"But you know," Kara said, "as your fave comedian once said, 'There's nothing like puncturing and perforating your skin in a hundred or so places in order to demonstrate you high self-esteem!'"

Katana smiled and said, "Yeah. Good ol' GC. Thanks for that one, Kara. I'm feeling a bit better now. But I'm still gonna need an energy boost for this performance."

Kara walked around to face him and smiled. "That's what I'm still here for. I'm going to give you some of my energy so you can perform your ass off out there, OK?"

Katana smiled. "You really do think of everything, don't you Kara? But are you sure you want to do this? You'll have to close up shop for a few days."

Kara shook her head. "I know what I'm doing, Katana," she said, "These people spent hard earned money on these relatively well-priced tickets so they could see you perform for the LIVE. If you don't have the energy to go out there, you're going to end up disappointing them and letting them down. You can't do that to your fans. This is fine by me, as long as you're OK with it."

Katana nodded, saying, "Of course. I can't disappoint my fans. You're the only girl OUTSIDE of the band that I know who'd do this for me. Let's do it."

The two stood facing each other, as a raging storm of electric energy formed around Kara. Katana looked away for a moment, before turning back to see Kara blushing madly.

"We've done this so many times before, but it still feels so wrong whenever we do this…" Katana said, blushing himself.

"Hey, I told you I'm fine with it. Why are you blushing?" Kara said, her red cheeks getting redder by the second.

"Hey! WHO'S THE ONE WHO'S BLUSHING REDDER THAN A BEET?!" Katana retorted. Both laughed. However, just as easily as they'd started laughing, they settled down, they leaned in and kissed deeply. The massive electric current began to transfer from Kara's body to Katana's and finished just in time for Scim to walk in and catch them.

"AHA! KATANA, YOU FILTHY LYING TURD!" Scim shouted, his spiky red hair beginning to flow wildly out of control. Katana opened his eyes and saw Scim, rapidly letting go of Kara, who fell to the floor with a thud. Groaning in pain, she dusted herself off as she stood only to fall down again.

"Scim, You know it's not like that! Kara was doing an energy transfer with me! You interrupted at the critical point! Now I've taken more from her than I needed! Get out of here," Katana shouted angrily, helping Kara into the chair he'd been sitting in not even five minutes ago.

"Sorry about Scim, Kara," Katana said, "You know how childish he is. Katana kissed Kara again, the field electric energy suddenly partially transferring from him to her. He smiled at her and winked as he walked out to the stage. Kara could here the MC calling for NovaStar's entrance just as Dekopin Rocket walked backstage. However, on her way past him, little Ako Izumi bumped into Katana, causing his … hair to fall off?! As she knelt over to pick up the massive wig, she looked over at Katana and said, "KATANA SIR! YOU LOST YOUR WIG… WIG?" she cried, as he turned to retrieve it showing his true hair…

"Thanks, Ako-chan! You're a great help!" he said as he re-connected the wig to his head and secured it. He walked out, completely oblivious to Ako's reaction to what she'd seen.

"N-no-NOGIAS-SENSEI?!" she shouted out loud, causing concern amongst her band mates, who quickly dismissed it. Everyone except for Sakurako, who was beginning to unravel the mystery of Katana for herself…

________________________________________________________________________

THE STORY IS OVER. FOR NOW…

________________________________________________________________________

Nogias: Alright, now it's time for a sneak peek at some of the other forms we've seen. Boss, you're up here.

Errolas: alright, here we go!

Nogias Frazar-Rage Mode (Chiji Murasame Possession): Kamen Rider Hulk-Rager Form

Form Style: Angry Faic from .com; red color scheme with spiked brow visor and mid-level melee armour.

Punch Power: 12T

Kick Power: 20T

Weapon: Twin Scimitars imbued with his innate ability of siphoning Nogias' pent-up rage for more powerful strikes. The swords are powerful enough to turn a single city block into a craterous ruin.

Finisher: FINAL SMASH! (Energizes his blades with power from his crystal, then launches himself at the enemy, slashing, smashing, and pounding through them. To end the attack, he slashes the symbol **(** into the enemy's body then turns, sheathes his blades and snaps his fingers, causing an explosion to tear the enemy asunder.)

Nogias: That's One of Chiji's many forms, next chapter we'll get into Hakai's Form.

Errolas & Nogias: THANK YOU FOR VIEWING! R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES ARE WELCOME! CHAPTER 8 SOON TO COME!


	10. Track Skip: Special Guest Singer!

Errolas: Alright, peeps, chapter 9! Nogi-kun, would you do the honours?

Nogias: Gladly. Though we haven't really seen this one yet, I'm still going to throw it out there.

Nogias Frazar-Demo Mode (Hakai Teishu Possession): Kamen Rider Construct

Form Style: Shuriken Styled form with holes in the fingers. These holes are actually hyper-sensitive bomb launchers, but only work when Hakai makes PHYSICAL contact with an enemy.

Punch Power: 25T

Kick Power: 40T

Weapon: Twin Shuriken that have microscopic bombs planted all over them. The weapons themselves are impervious to physical and explosion damage, but aren't that strong against long-range weaponry (I.E. Guns, blasters, whips, cannons, etc.)

Finisher: KinToraKamiBAKUHA! (Gold Tiger King Blast) (Hakai slides his fingers through the crystal, powering up Katsu and becoming his true self, the Golden Tiger King, one of the Volcaris' leaders. As he rushes through the enemy force, bombs plant themselves on the blades of Katsu, and as he slashes each foe, the bombs transfer to each body. He then snaps his fingers to blow all enemies to infinity and beyond.)

Errolas: Welcome to Chapter 8, ALL! And as stated earlier, Katana's true identity will be revealed.

________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 9: TRACK SKIP: Special Guest Singer!**

________________________________________________________________________

The audience stood in burning anticipation as billowing smoke seeped into the auditorium from backstage. As spotlights flipped on, silhouettes of most of the main players could be seen, each standing firmly in place like a statue.

Suddenly, on of the figures, one with large wings and what seemed to be a tail and horns, began to move, tapping on the symbols of his drum set and saying, "1. 2. 1. 2. 3, 4!" suddenly, the entire band began to move, playing what sounded like a techno instrumental, before breaking into a heavy rock. From the middle of the stage rose a single figure, with long, silver, blade-like hair, a headset and an electric guitar.

"ROCK IT LOUD!" the figure shouted as the lights flashed into his eyes, revealing him to be Katana. The curtain rose to reveal the other band members, each rocking hard on their instruments.

"SWITCH TO SECOND FORM!" Katana shouted. Stepping forward, Katana reached under then head of his guitar and pressed a small button, releasing a set of gears that split the guitar head in two. Pulling them to the side, he turned his guitar into a stringed keyboard. As each member changed their own instruments into stranger-looking ones, Katana stepped up. The band began to play a slightly familiar song, though no one could pin the name. Only When Katana began to sing did they know what it was.

Katana strummed hard on his key-tar, slowly starting into the lyrics:

"On your side, to protect someone

Is it just to destroy what is in your way?

Can't deny, to continue on that logic

There is possibility to make an empty world

There are times where you cannot see anything

Times to believe only the

Scenery you see

Even an era like a storm, if you see from the edge is only a Chronicle

Continue and repeat every time and even if you regret it

Someone's Ego will strike with an emotion…

Don't know what, what you say, don't ignore me, listen

Eyes Glazing Over

On my side, you don't want to hurt anyone

It's always better to smile

Can't deny, I've been trying to live that way

But there's a possibility I have not noticed

Even if you chase only doubt

You'll end up not able to do anything…

That is meaningless

Going around and around, if you look at

Now it is only a Chronicle

Let's start now, an action to cut the continuation

Even if you ignore it someone's Ego will strike…

Don't know what, what you say, don't ignore me, listen

Eyes Glazing Over

Even an era like a storm, if you see from the edge is only a Chronicle

Continue and repeat every time and even if you regret it

Someone's Ego will strike with an emotion…

Don't know what, what you say, don't ignore me, listen

Eyes Glazing Over"

As the band stopped playing, Katana smiled and announced, "MAHORA ACADEMY! HOW'RE YOU ROCKIN' TONIGHT?! THAT WAS EGO~ EYES GLAZING OVER WEAPON REMIX BY NOVASTAR!" he looked around as all the students clapped and applauded.

"YEAH, OKAY, ALRIGHT! NEXT SONG, FULL FORCE CRASH MIX!" Katana shouted, as two band members, one with flaming orange hair and the other with raging red hair, stepped forward and began playing hard on their guitars. Soon, a distinct techno piece was being played, and the singers, Scimitar and Torch began to sing a song:

"(Scim) It's just another day, the same familiar scene around you

Suddenly another self appears out of nowhere, walking towards you

There's no time for surprise, this is no daydream

In the moment of encounter, a tragedy begins

You are unique; no one else can replace you

It's a special being; when it's time to fight, do not think twice (END)

(Both) FULL FORCE gotta run faster than you've ever run in the past

Gotta go beyond your limits every time

FULL FORCE gotta always have the confidence that is strength

When this exudes from your body, everything turns to power (END)

(Torch) In those familiar faces a trap is laid

Never revealing what goes on behind the scenes in this town

The machine tears through the wind

Charging forward in total darkness in order to fight (END)

(BOTH) FULL FORCE if you be the first to see tomorrow

Only your footsteps shall remain there

FULL FORCE if you always believe in strength

Nothing is impossible, you can have it all

The machine tears through the wind

Charging forward in total darkness in order to fight

FULL FORCE if you be the first to see tomorrow

Only your footsteps shall remain there

FULL FORCE if you always believe in strength

Nothing is impossible, you can have it all (END)"

The audience once again cheered. The Band revelled in the praise and attention.

Katana soon walked to the front of the stage and said, "Alright Ladies and Gents, tonight the band would like to invite one audience member to come up and sing a song with us! The spotlight will settle on one person… and that person is… YOU SIR! COME ON UP!" he clapped with the audience as Scott stepped on stage.

"What's your name, kid?" Katana said, leaning the mike to Scott who shouted, "I'M SCOTT! So, what song are you singing?"

"That's entirely up to you, Scott. We'll be in the background playing. Just throw yourself out there, do something cool!"

Scott thought for a brief moment before shouting, "ALRIGHT! THIS ONE'S FOR MY PRINCESS, KAZU-CHAN! HERE IS THE SONG WHY, BY AYAKA, COMING ATCHA, LADIES AND GENTS!"

NovaStar began playing a kind of slow, rock-style love song, and Scott began singing:

"The interior of your eye blurs and you can't see  
At the bottom of your heart is there a feeling?

Even if you get everything in the world in your hands  
Is that your happiness?

Why do you look up at the lonely sky?  
Why? Try to smile

Putting it into words is hard  
Because I understand your personality

What was there in the distant past?  
Your eyes divert the glances

Alone you were held by the lonesome night  
Do you know such warmth?

Why, Why are you concerned by the shape  
Why? Open your heart  
You were burdened with a great baggage  
The power to accept yourself  
Is there, try to believe...

The free person clumsily...  
The free person anxiously...

Why do you look up at the lonely sky?  
Why? Try to smile  
Putting it into words is hard  
Because I understand your personality  
Try believing!"

In the audience, Kazumi began crying. It had been enough for her that Scott had confessed his love for her, but for him to actually dedicate a song to her AND sing it was too much. When the band finished, Scott waved and ran back into the audience. The concert went flawlessly for the remainder of the night.

At the end, Katana stepped up and said, "THANK YOU MAHORA ACADEMY! Just so you all know, the band has agreed to cancel all other previous arrangements to begin a LONG tour here that will last the rest of the term. This is just because you guys are all SO AWESOME!" The audience cheered louder than ever as the band vanished in a large cloud of smoke and pyrotechnics. The audience filed out, save for Kazumi, who stayed behind with her backstage pass to interview the band….

________________________________________________________________________

THE STORY IS OVER. FOR NOW…

________________________________________________________________________

Nogias: Wow dude… niceness…

Errolas: Thanks. So, where were we?

Nogias: Ah yes! So, without further ado…

Errolas & Nogias: THANK YOU FOR VIEWING! R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES ARE WELCOME! CHAPTER 10 SOON TO COME!


	11. Percussion: The Truth Revealed!

Errolas: YO, chapter 10! Nogi-kun, what's with you?

Nogias: Nothing, man, just - ACHOO! - get on with the story…

Errolas: Ok…Welcome to Chapter 10, ALL!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Percussion: The Truth Revealed!**

* * *

The following week was tough for the members of Dekopin Rocket. Misa Kakizaki, the lead singer, mostly sat around in a daze, as if she couldn't think straight. Even her actions, like accidentally dropping a boiling kettle of water into a pot of soup, threw everyone else off.

Madoka Kugimiya, the band's main guitarist, spent her time in a similar daze, though the most common words out of her mouth were "Shiina-san… metal suit… monster…." As no one else had seen what she'd seen, no one else could make sense of this. Sakurako, the band's drummer, spent her time sitting around, trying to figure out what the connection between Katana and Nogias was, though her efforts usually tired her out and made her have to nap .

At one point she almost announced her conclusion to the class, though in the end she sat down and said, "No, that's not it… that can't be it…." And of course, young Ako did pretty much the same as always: running the middle-school boy's soccer team, fearing blood, worrying about the scar on her back, and simultaneously trying to figure out who Katana really was, based on the fact that his HAIR HAD FALLEN OFF…

Meanwhile, Nogias was busy getting ready for his next week of classes. Having passed the three more "out-there" of the band's four members and getting next to no reply when he greeted them (in fact, Misa almost picked him up and threw him into a tree in her daze), he now knew he had to do something. If he left them the way they were, their grades would suffer, and so would everyone around them.

So, right after their class with Negi the Friday after the concert, Nogias went to the classroom and, opening the door slightly, said, "Excuse me, Negi-sensei, might I have a word with a few of your girls? I need Kugimiya-san, Shiina-san, Kakizaki-san, and Izumi-san, if you could spare them for a few moments?"

"Oh, absolutely, Frazar-sensei… Girls, could you please go with him?" Negi asked, motioning for the girls to go with their combat teacher. As two of the four requested students rose, they went to help out their semi-functioning friends, hoisting them onto a shoulder to help them get to their destination. Once they had gotten to Nogias' outdoor office, he sat the girls down and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. Reaching over, he snapped his fingers, producing a loud, crisp, reverberation sound that brought the two more… non-responsive girls to their senses.

"Ok, girls, the reason I asked you to come here is this. I AM KATANA." A loud ruckus came from all four girls, who jumped up in unison, screaming at the tops of their lungs.

"THEN I WAS RIGHT! MY THEORY WAS RIGHT ON THE MONEY!" Sakurako shouted, slamming her hands down on her teacher's desk. Misa and Madoka tag teamed, running to the other side of the desk and taking turns pulling at Nogias' neck in their particular directions. Nogias was soon foaming at the mouth; doing his best to fend off the two girls that were strangling him, as well as the third punching him in the stomach, yet still failing. The last one, Ako, however, sat perfectly still in her seat, blushing.

"AKO, WOULD YOU GET OVER HERE AND HELP US?" Sakurako shouted, now grabbing Nogias' head and trying to snap it off. His eyes were now almost totally rolled back into his skull. Seeing this, Ako shot from her seats and smacked each of her band mates, then started pulling them off of Nogias.

"AKO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Madoka shouted, releasing her grip on Nogias' throat when Ako hit her; then noticing Nogias' expression, said, "GIRLS! STOP! WE'RE KILLING HIM!" Even after saying this, Madoka went right back to choking Nogias, only twice as hard.

"EVERYONE, STOP IT RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL! LET GO OF NOGIAS-SENSEI, OR ITS GOOD-BYE BAND!" Ako's voice erupted in a super-shrill, high-pitched scream that brought her band mates to a dead halt. All three girls released their death grips on their teacher and returned to their seats. However, before they could sit down, Ako pulled away their chairs and through them outside. Raising her lowered gaze to meet her friend's stares, Ako's dark, malicious expression sent cold chills through her friends' very beings, freezing them solid in fear.

Nogias, now choking down several glasses of water and multiple breaths of air, reached over and grabbed Ako's shoulder, which, for some reason, seemed to settle her down. Soon, her furious, tarrying presence reverted, returning her to her calm, timid self. Nogias motioned for the girls to come closer. As they approached the desk, they were careful to stay on guard in case Ako snapped, as the incident from not even five minutes past was still burning itself into their brains.

"Now, girls, like I said, I am Katana, the lead singer of NovaStar. I know Shiina-san and Izumi-san have been wrestling with that mental debate for some time, but I also know that there are other questions to be answered. So, feel free to ask me anything." Madoka shot forward and started to speak before being cut off at the pass when Nogias continued, "that is, anything that DOESN'T involve sexuality or what kind of women I like, or anything related to love and romance. Any other question is perfectly fine." Madoka sighed. Her attempt at trying to hook up with a possible celebrity had just crashed, burned, and floated off like smoke in the wind.

"Um, excuse me, sensei?" Sakurako said, scooting forward, "What exactly happened at the concert? I mean, I have an extremely faint memory of being shot, then feeling something enter my … secret parts before I lost consciousness… But, suddenly, I was awake and in my room, with you in my mind, telling me to sit back and enjoy the show… Then that boy came in and died…" Sakurako began to tear up, finally releasing a set of small liquid streams from her eyes.

"Actually," Madoka piped up, "I'd like to ask about that too! When those two Goth guys grabbed me, they turned into monsters and … Sakurako, you got some… strange crystal and… transformed… What happened there? What was that?"

"Well, actually," Nogias said, his eyes growing dark, serious and sinister, "I can tell you all about that point. The truth is that all four of you REALLY WERE KILLED." All four girls jumped up and screamed.

"IS THIS HEAVEN, THEN? CAUSE IF IT IS, I'VE BEEN SCREWED!" Madoka shouted, slamming her hands on the desk. All of her friends looked terrified.

"No, this isn't heaven. Honestly, if this were heaven, why would heaven look like a place you don't want to be in?" Nogias said smartly, and all four girls understood what he was talking about. The only reason they went to school was to be together and practice their work. Only Ako was really concerned with her schoolwork, the other three really couldn't care less.

"The truth is that I'm an orphan who spent four years of his life taking crash courses in Martial arts. At one point, I took a year-long crash course on the ways of the ninja, which is how I came across the ability to enter your mind, Shiina-san. In addition, that metal-body transformation you saw Shiina-san use, Kugimiya-san, was another technique I developed. I had sensed those monsters you saw in the dressing rooms, and am at present the only one capable of using the technique that beats them. Upon learning of your deaths, I called in a friend of mine to deduce who the culprits were, then used another skill of mine that allows me to use the innate powers of chaos itself to send myself back in time. Once there, I spied out the situation from behind the lockers with alternate bodies I created for this job, and made sure you lived. However, when I entered Shiina-san's mind and learned that the creatures were there, I had to do anything I could to save you. So, it was time for a transformation, and now, Shiina-san, it's time you learned to assume that same power. By the act of my using it while controlling your mind, you now innately know how to do it, too. You may not remember how now, but if you're ever in trouble, it will return to you. You have become a being that is like the TV hero Kamen Rider, but not quite. You are, like me, a Para-Rider. The name of your form has been determined, the name you choose to adorn it with is up to you," Nogias said, taking the span of about fifteen minutes to complete his speech. All the girls looked at him, dumbfounded. Sakurako finally nodded and left silently, understanding what she was been asked to do. No one moved as she left, but a massive uproar began once she was far out of earshot.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT THE HELL IS A PARA-RIDER? IS THIS LIKE THE PARODY RANGERS CARTOONS ON ? ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!" Kugimiya shouted, reaching for Nogias' neck again, only to have Ako, in a second darkened presence, catch her hand.

"Stand away, Madoka-chan. RIGHT NOW." Ako said, with her voice full of evil and malice. As Madoka backed up and shoved her hands in her shirt pockets, fiddling with nothing at all to occupy herself.

~MEANWHILE….~

Sakurako walked down the path toward her dorm, almost in a daze. The information she'd just been given had shocked her to her core, but she understood it all. She knew of the existence of Magic, she just didn't know what to make of this. How could a non-magical human using some sort magic power to turn into a robot-like warrior who fights monsters? It seemed more like a TV show than reality to her. Then again, he had mentioned something about training for a year under a ninja sensei, so… maybe he was taught by that famous TV ninja NA—TO? No, that couldn't be it… As lost in her thoughts as she was, it was unnatural for her to be able to feel the presence of some unknown man approaching her from behind. In one quick motion, she'd shot back into him, flinging him over her back and into a pole across the street. The man stood up and smiled. For a moment, Sakurako received a MASSIVE, splitting headache, before realizing what it was: It was a warning of the monster within the man she'd just flung…

~BACK WITH NOGIAS~

"As I said, in order to save you girls from those monsters, which I'm not going to talk about," Nogias said, once again placing a hand on Ako's shoulder to calm her, "I had to pull a transformation in Shiina-san' body. The form that was made was unexpected, as was the fact that it worked at all. However, I expect that by the next time she's attacked…"

~BACK WITH SAKURAKO~

Sakurako smiled a small, painful smile as she looked up at the sky.

"You were right, sensei. I don remember how to do it now. And I think I have my name ready," She said, the mystical crystal forming automatically in her hand. Now, instead of when Nogias had done it for her, she reacted in baser instinct, snapping the crystal onto the base of a cross-strap that had appeared around her torso.

"I hope you're ready for the true me, monster man. Because, once I HENSHIN," she said, activating the mystic energies within her crystal and setting off the pink-coloured armour that covered her body, head-to-foot, "You won't ever want to deal with me again"

"_Oh yes? And just who are you anyway? Where did you obtain the power to sense my aura and assume Lord's Form?"_ the monster said, the face of the man it controlled now reappearing on the monster's kneecap.

"I am simply a young girl going to school here at Mahora; A young girl who goes by the name of Amane Okae. However, you only need to know the name of this body I'm using. I will not call this Lord's Form. I am Amane Okae, Kamen Rider Antenna!" Sakurako smiled wide with pride as her helmet closed around her head, and she shot at the monster, pulling her twin sabers from the antenna attachments on her helmet.

Slashing away, she shouted, "I AM KAMEN RIDER ANTENNA! FEEL MY WRATH, MONSTEROUS BEAST, AND REMEMBER THE NAME OF THE ONE WHO WILL FELL YOU!" The monster could only stagger, as each slash left its body weaker and weaker.

~BACK WITH NOGIAS~

"…She'll be more than ready to step up and take her newly gained power to a whole new level," Nogias said, smiling wide as Madoka and Misa shrugged and left. Ako moved for the door as well, but Nogias grabbed her hand.

~BACK WITH SAKURAKO~

Reeling back, the monster collapsed to one knee. Sakurako, sliding her sabres through the crystal, charged the beast and jumped, where she performed a twisted X-slash through its body. As she landed, she tossed her sabres into the air, where they returned to the attachments on her helmet.

Snapping her fingers, she said, "You've just felt the fiery powers of Antenna's wrath. Hope you never have to feel it again. I announce this technique to be: Pyro's Art of Flaming Sword: Devil Twist Clash!" The monster groaned, and then screamed in pain as it exploded violently in a burst of reddish-blue smoke. With no trace left of the beast, Sakurako pulled the crystal off her chest armour, returning to her human body. With an expression of confidence and pride, she smiled to the sky.

"Sensei, I swear on these blades and this crystal, I WILL HELP YOU IMOLATE ALL THESE VILE CREATURES! SO ANNOUNCES KAMEN RIDER ANTENNA!" she shouted, thrusting a fist into the sky.

~BACK WITH NOGIAS~

"Excuse me, Ako-san? Would you stay here for a time? There's something else I need to discuss with you. It pertains to the way you've been... uh, 'snapping' within the last hour," Nogias said, an air of urgency in his voice.

With an expression of fright, Ako looked at him and simply stuttered, "w-wh-What?"

* * *

THE STORY IS OVER. FOR NOW…

* * *

Nogias: - ACHOO! -… Good one, man…

Errolas: Thanks. So, where were we?

Nogias: Go ahead without me…

Errolas: Alright since we had a special feature this time around, I'll be doing a revised Antenna thing.

Sakurako Shiina AKA Amane Okae: Kamen Rider Antenna

Form Style: Fire Ant, pink/white color scheme and segmented lenses with ant feelers coming from the lenses

Punch Power: roughly 6 tons, 8 tons when using a fire-based attack

Kick power: roughly 8 tons, 14 tons when using a fire-based attack

Weapon: Antenna Sabres (the feelers on her lenses detach, becoming notched paired blades.) Her armour is strong enough to shatter steel, and her blades sharp enough to rend titanium.

Finisher: Pyro's Art of Flaming Sword: Devil Twist Clash (Charging her sabres with power from her crystal, she charges her weakened enemy and leaps, twisting in mid-air to perform a twirling "X-Slash" through the enemy's body, all the while imbuing her blades with ultra-white-hot fire which aides the ensuing explosion when she snaps her fingers.)

Nogias: - ACHOO! – Man, you did great on that one, dude!

Errolas: Thanks, Nogi-Kun. And to the rest of you, THANK YOU FOR VIEWING! R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES ARE WELCOME! CHAPTER 11 SOON TO COME! Hopefully Nogi-kun will be feeling better by then!


	12. Cracking Mirrors: Ako's Dillemma!

Errolas: Hey All! Great News! Nogi-kun's feeling much better now! It was just a minor chest cold.

Nogias: Yeah, glad to have THAT out of my system. Why don't you give them the other news, dude?

Errolas: Oh, yes, Right. *clears throat* For creative reasons, I'm going on hiatus. My Only reason for this is that I've hit the creative wall. Nothing's coming to me, and I can't think properly due to all the stress I'm going through at home and at work. So, as I said, I'll be taking a temporary break from writing for a while. After I finally get the right leads for my "Click-Pencils", and actually start PLANNING out my chapters on paper, this should become slightly easier. How silly me, trying to do everything straight from my brain.

Nogias: Hey dude, don't worry about it. I know I won't mind. All this work in your brain is tiring me out too. I wouldn't mind a little bit of a … *ZZZZZZZZZZZ*

Errolas: Great. My co-host has fallen asleep. Oh well, This part's easy at least. WELCOME TO CHAPTER 11!

________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 11: CRACKING MIRRORS: AKO'S DILLEMMA!!**

________________________________________________________________________

Nogias quickly left to retrieve a chair, then sat Ako down before seating himself. As he stared for a brief second into his water glass, he pondered how to begin.

"Well, I guess I should just say it, Ako-san. I have reason to believe that you're exhibiting a side-effect of having been attacked by the monsters I fight. As a result of one of them entering your body, then being forced back in time, it left faint pieces of itself in your mind. All this past week, have you noticed anything unnatural about yourself? Like, voices speaking to you that shouldn't be there, or something on your body that wasn't there before?" He said, leaning forward on interlaced hands, waiting for her reply.

Ako took a couple of seconds to think about this, and then said, "Actually, there is ONE odd thing that happens. It's happened every morning since the concert. I have the habit of waking up in the morning and heading straight for the bathroom. When I look in the mirror, usually I see myself looking tired, or happy. But lately, I wake up, check the mirror, and a look of rage is on my face! That, and somehow, my eyes have been changing color… I look, and they've turned burgundy. The same thing happens to my hair. For some reason, it's always spiked out to the sides, each side sporting twin burgundy streaks. I see this, and can't believe it, so I blink a couple times, and then, when I look again, I'm back to normal again. Please tell me what's happening to me, sensei!"

Nogias took a couple seconds to register this, then replied, seriously, "It's as I thought. The monster that violated you left itself as an imprint in your mind. As such, every time you see yourself changed in the mirror, it's that imprint showing forth. The same thing happened to me… You know what? Come here after school, I'll be waiting for you. I have to show you what the side effect really is. Can you do that, Ako-san?"

Ako stared at him for a second, then said, "Y-yes, sir. I'll make sure to stop by after school. The band doesn't have practice today, so I should be able to make it." Nogias nodded, thanked her, and sent her back to class. He watched her run off in a hurry, then went back into his tent.

"No… This can't be happening… Why is this turning out this way? First Sakurako-san, now Ako-san… At this rate, I might wind up giving more than half the class special lessons. Geez… I didn't sign up for this part of the job…" he said, whispering the last portion of his sentence.

~MEANWHILE~

Madoka and Misa had just started back to class when they saw something incredible: An armoured soldier was fighting off a strange looking monster. Just as the monster exploded violently, the soldier, carrying a significantly female appearance, reached for a crystal on her chest and removed it. Madoka and Misa ducked behind a wall and watched as the armour dissolved to reveal … SAKURAKO?

"_What in the hell is going on here?!"_ Madoka whispered, glancing down to Misa in disbelief. She'd just witnessed one of her best friends … transform!

"_I KNOW! This is SO insane! Where'd she get those hot-looking boots? And that skirt looked cool, too!"_ Misa said, her teen-age girl side kicking in at THE MOST inopportune time, prompting a punch on the head from Madoka.

"_WE AREN'T COMPARING CLOTHES AND SHOPPING SECRETS, MISA! This is serious! How could Sakurako NOT tell us about this?! We should talk to her, find out what's going on,"_ Madoka said, though to no avail, as Misa was still in her "Shopper-state", causing Madoka to face-palm and say, _"Why do I even bother anymore?"_ She watched as Sakurako Threw a fist in the air with an air of confidence, then ran off. Taking her cue to come out from around the wall, her dusted herself off and Grabbed Misa by the arm. Moving forward, Madoka proceeded to literally drag Misa back to Negi's classroom.

~LATER THAT DAY…~

Ako walked out of her math class, then straight past her band mates towards the door. She waved to her friends, who waved back, then started walking. As Sakurako began to wonder aloud where Ako was going, her friends stopped her and pulled her aside.

"What's this about, girls?" She asked, getting a harsh glare from both of her friends.

Madoka shook her head, saying, "As if you couldn't figure out what we want to know. WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT THIS AFTERNOON?!"

"YEAH, WHAT WAS THAT?" Misa chimed in, her face full of inquiry, "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE CUTE BOOTS AND METAL SKIRT?!" Madoka sweat-dropped and held her head in her hands. Grabbing Misa by the shoulder, she walked around the corner and threw her into a class room. Closing the door and holding it shut with her back, Madoka looked back at Sakurako.

"What HAPPENED this afternoon? How'd you wind up with that suit of armour? And what was that monster you destroyed?" Madoka demanded, more commanding now than anything else.

Sakurako looked at her friend for a few minutes before shrugging her off and walking away saying, "I won't say anything until the appropriate time comes. Until then, you'll have to wait and see. Keep watching though, because it's gonna be a blast!" Sakurako was almost out of Madoka's sight when she finished talking, so she let her voice trail off. Madoka finally let go of the door, causing a struggling Misa to tumble out and roll head-first into a wall.

"Why on earth is she being so secretive? Why doesn't she trust me enough to tell me?" Madoka said, bearing a worried expression on her face. Misa couldn't hear her, she was busy swatting away at invisible canaries like a cat in a daze.

~ELSEWHERE~

"SENSEI! Are you there, Sensei?" Ako called, standing outside Nogias' tent. She had done as he'd asked and was waiting for him. Suddenly, a hand came out and grabbed her, holding her by the mouth and stomach.

"I'm going to let go of you. When I do, you will tell me your name, your classroom in this school, and why you are here. You will stand with your back to me, and you will not look around for anyone or call for help. Understand?" spoke the masculine voice of the person attacking her. As he said, he released her.

Doing as told, she said, "I am Ako Izumi, student in Class 4-A, and I'm here to see Nogias-Sensei because he told me he wants to show me something."

"Alright… Very good. Turn around," The man said, and Ako turned to see a tall man in a crimson suit-and-tie, with wavy crimson hair and deep, soulful crimson eyes. His expression was full of thought and very serious.

"Take my hand. Nogias-sama had to leave school earlier to minor health problems and asked me to bring you to him. Now, if you'd please," the man said, extending a hand that was quickly batted away by Ako's.

"NO! Why should I trust you? You just manhandled me and demanded my information! I can accept that sensei MAY have a couple servants in his service, and that he could be sick, but why should I trust ANYONE who attacks me, then makes the claims you've made? I'm not buying a word of this garbage!" Ako shouted as her hair spiked at the sides, gaining streaks with the same burgundy shade that her eyes now possessed. Just as her body began to buff up a little, a car pulled up. Before she could see what happened, he felt two fingers on her neck, and her vision went black. Her entire body slumped to the ground, but was caught by the man who had just knocked her out.

"You know, Sama, you really SHOULD learn a couple of things about handling women. This wasn't necessary. I remember how you told me to proceed if she exhibited the symptoms, you didn't need to come here. You should be sleeping!" the man said, staring at the face of the new arrival: Nogias.

"I've told you enough times by now, Crim. I use my own discretion, you use yours. Now, let's get Ako back to the Manor. Everyone's waiting for her," Nogias said, slinging Ako's sleeping body over his shoulder as he and Crim entered the car and drove away.

________________________________________________________________________

THE STORY IS OVER. FOR NOW…

________________________________________________________________________

Nogias: *Stretches and yawns* OH MAN! That was a great nap!

Errolas: Nice to see you're able to nap, Nogi-kun.

Nogias: Well, hey. When I need to do it, I'll do it!

Errolas: Just go to hell, Nogi-kun. I'm the one who needs a break, not you. I'm the one who rights this thing, after all.

Nogias: Yeah, Whatever. I know you wouldn't take me out of here!

Errolas: Is THAT what you think? Well, we'll have to do something about that ATTITUDE of yours, Nogi-kun. Anyway, R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES ONLY! To cap off my earlier announcement, My return will be marked with Chapter 12 of "Mahora Sentai", so keep your eyes peeled! Now, where were we, Nogi-kun?

Nogias: Whoa, what? NO!!!


	13. Alter Ego: Another Rider Is Born!

Errolas: Greetings, story fans! Nogi-kun's out with a case of a cracked skull for a while, so I'll be filling in for him. If he seriously though he's necessary around here, he's got a few things left to learn about me. Getting back to the topic at hand, as you can see, I'm back and in control. However, I would like to ask you to take a peek at my profile page for my most recent update, if you haven't already. Now, let's get back to the story. We're about to see something really strange happen to Ako, so you'd best be preparing yourselves! Chapter 11is now UP! WELCOME!

**CHAPTER 12: ALTER EGO: ANOTHER RIDER IS BORN!**

"Ung… Agh…"

A small pair or orange-goldenrod eyes slowly fluttered open, straining to see anything in the lightless room she found herself in. By touch alone, she could tell she was lying on an extremely soft and comfy bed, but this wasn't her room… She didn't have the kind of money to afford anything like this… So where was she?

"Ah. I see you're awake. How are you feeling, Ako-san?"

Ako's eyes darted around, looking for the source of the sound in the dark room. The voice seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. However, she wasn't prepared for the immense sea of light that washed over and blinded her. Covering her eyes so they could adjust better, Ako slowly looked around the room and found herself in a really fancy room. However, what surprised her most was her own teacher, Nogias, sitting right across from her.

"N-NOGIAS-SENSEI? WHERE ARE WE? WHERE AM I?" Ako said, now completely caught off guard. She'd always assumed that her teacher lived in the teacher's building with the other teacher's but THIS was a little too fancy to be the teacher's apartments.

Nogias, not at all surprised at her astonishment, simply smiled and said, "You're in my family's private estate, Frazar Manor. Though, the reason for my bringing you here wasn't initially to let you sleep." Ako's eyes widened, and she slowly lifted the sheets, her face gaining a deep red hue.

"And before you start getting any ideas, I didn't change your clothes. Three of my female servants took care of that. I'm not that big of a pervert," Nogias said, noticing her expression. Ako's blush quickly subsided, but remained slightly. Ako tried to find the right words to say, but couldn't think of anything.

"You're probably wondering what happened and who that strange man was who attacked you earlier, right?" Nogias asked. Ako, now stunned and scared, nodded. What was Nogias, anyway? Was he a psychic, a monster, or some strange alien being?

"H-How did you-" Ako started, to which Nogias, smiling, finished, "Do that?" Ako was now getting frustrated, but still scared.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Ako shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU, SOME SORT OF FREAK?" Nogias appeared unfazed by Ako's outburst.

"Listen to me, Ako," Nogias said, now staring at her with a serious expression, "This is what happened. That man the came to talk to you for me was one of my servants, Crim. I sent him to get you because I wasn't feeling good at school and needed to go home. Like I was telling you and your band mates back in my office, I believe that you're exhibiting Stage One of the symptoms of that monster's violation of your body. All four of you will probably experience it at some point or another, and in different ways, but the effect will always be the same. From the research I've conducted, there are four stages to these symptoms. You're exhibiting the first stage, like I said: Alter Egoism, where the imprint of the monster inside you has latched onto one of your emotions or a dark part of your mind to gain power. As I have found through experience, if certain circumstances are met, they can also be born of elemental nature, from heightened senses, or even viruses. This is the Second Stage. CRIM! COME IN HERE!" Almost immediately, the crimson-clad man from earlier walked through the door and stood next to Nogias.

"What's going on, sensei? What does this guy have to-" Ako's voice trailed off as suddenly, Crim's body began to vanish, and soon, he was no more than smoke in the wind. Crim's wispy body then vanished into Nogias' head. Suddenly, Nogias' head flew back, only to lower back to look at Ako. Nogias clothes changed, along with his hair and eyes, and soon, his voice rang out proud and strong:

"Here is Stage Two, Ako-sama."

Ako sat in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her teacher had just… transformed! Soon, Nogias was back to normal and Crim had left. Nogias nodded several times as Ako sat there, trying to register what had just happened.

~MEANWHILE…~

Madoka walked back to her dorm, thinking about what her teacher had told her.

'_What the hell is sensei talking about?'_ Madoka thought, her min too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice the man behind her. She felt a quick tug on her sleeve and turned, landing a powerful blow to the attacker's face and sending him stumbling back a few feet.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH!" The man yelled, just as Madoka got a splitting headache. She turned and ran, not out of fear, but to find something to kill her headache so she could properly kick the jerk's ass. However, the farther she got from it, the worse her headache got. It was almost as if it was a signal to stay. A signal to fight… As Madoka stopped, the man caught up to her. He suddenly screamed and turned into the same kind of creature she'd seen a week before at the concert.

"So, Bitch, ready to die?" the beast asked, staring her down. Madoka stared back, at first trying to unnerve the beast, then smiling.

"My name isn't "Bitch", you ugly piece of trash! My name is Memida Guchi! Let's see how you like this!" Holding her hand out, Madoka generated a jewelled bracelet. A small crystal formed, and placed itself in her hand. The monster staggered back, now getting frightened. How many warriors did this school have, anyway?

"BITCH, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The monster said, stumbling backward into a fountain as Madoka smiled and said, "I told you! MY NAME IS DEMIGA MUCHI! HENSHIN!" Connecting the crystal to the bracelet, Madoka was engulfed by brilliant lights that changed and transformed her body. When the lights vanished, before the beast stood a metal-clad warrior. The body was green with dark blue armour, and the helmet had red lenses. Her fingertips seemed to extend for an inch or two and ended with savage looking points.

Suddenly, as if possessed, Madoka screamed. This scared the beast, who, now advancing on her, flew back into the fountain. With unmatched speed, she shot behind the beast and raked its body with her claw-like hands. Then, with a twitch of her hand, small metal wires flew out of her fingertips and into the monster's body, allowing Madoka to flip and slam her foe into the ground. Several minutes of this and the monster could barely breathe, let alone stand. Tapping the bracelet's crystal three times, Madoka charged her foe once more, and slashed through it with her wired fingers.

As it exploded, she announced, "Way of the Dancing Strings: Savage Slash." Disengaging her transformation, Madoka looked to the sky and smiled, understanding her teacher's words. "I know what you meant now, sensei. I have to help defend the school. And I will! I AM KAMEN RIDER WIRES!" Walking off, she went to go join her friends for karaoke, filled with new strength.

~MEANWHILE!~

Ako finally understood what Nogias had been showing her.

"So, you're saying that soon, if not treated, I'm going to have an alter ego like you?" Ako asked, receiving a head shake from Nogias in reply. Her eyes widened.

"You don't understand, Ako-san," Nogias said, "There is no cure except death. Once the Alter Ego manifests itself, there's no going back. And you don't know as much about me as you think. If I were to ever introduce you to everyone in this building, you'd be surprised at the number of other sides I have!" Nogias walked toward the door, but quickly turned and motioned toward the closet.

"My servants have already cleaned your clothes and hung them. They're in the closet, because I know you'll want to change. Meet me downstairs, I'll take you back to the school," Nogias said, walking out the door so she could do her business. In two minutes, Ako was down the stairs and waiting by the front door, when she noticed Crim walking past.

"CRIM! Hey, Crim!" She called, and as the crimson-clad man walked over, she said, "I'm sorry for not trusting you earlier. I should have taken into consideration what you were saying, but something in my head was telling me not to trust you, and…" She was cut short by a finger pressed against her lips.

"You don't need to apologize, miss. What you did was completely justified. And to tell you the truth, aside form Nogias-sama, everyone in this house is like me." Crim walked away, leaving Ako to think about what he just said. Soon, she saw another person walk past: a teenage boy with spiked red hair in a red suit walked past, carrying what appeared to be a large lantern.

"Excuse me, Mr. Red Clothes?" Ako called out, knowing she shouldn't really call someone the way she did. However, what happened couldn't have been expected. The boy, hearing her call him, dropped the lantern, which broke into three pieces. Walking over, he grabbed Ako by her collar and scowled.

"WHAT? YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY CLOTHES? HUH?" he shouted loudly, holding her tighter and tighter, finally rearing back to hit her, when he took a good look at her. Then, something unexpectedly snapped in his head. When he tried to hit her, he couldn't. No matter how many times he reared back to strike her, he couldn't do it. Finally dropping Ako to the floor, he ran away, covering his blushing face with his hands.

Soon Nogias appeared and took note of the broken lantern. Staring at it, he shook his head and muttered, "Hmm… Gonna have to punish Scim for that one later…"

But Ako, her own face starting to blush, cried out, "NO! GIVE ME HIS PUNISHMENT, SENSEI! I'M THE ONE WHO MADE HIM DO IT!"

Nogias knew Scim was around the corner, so he said, "Alright, then. I hope Scim appreciates what you're doing for him. As much as I know I shouldn't be doing this, Ako, you now have two weeks of detention, to be served under me. After each class every day for the next two weeks, you will report to my office for your task. Understand?"

Ako nodded "yes", and Nogias nodded back. He quickly escorted her outside and into the car, where the driver, a young man in a blue suit with wet-looking blue hair and eyes, started it up and rolled them back to the school.

~LATER!~

Nogias arrived back at the mansion to find one of his assistants, a boy in a light-blue suit with thunder-like light-blue hair and eyes, laughing hysterically while pointing at Scim., who was looking rather sick. This was strange, because Scim NEVER got sick.

"Rai! What's going on with Chiji?" Nogias called over, and Rai, still laughing and pointing at Chiji, said, "I THINK OUR LITTLE ANGER MAN OVER HERE IS IN LOVE!" Nogias looked taken aback for a moment, until he realized what had happened.

"OH… MY… GOD… This isn't funny, Rai," Nogias said, pushing Rai away from Chiji, who was holding his stomach while his face, flushed red, carried a distinct red blush.

"Damn… Why'd it have to be her of all people?" Nogias asked himself quietly as the revelation of who it could be hit him…

THE STORY IS OVER. FOR NOW…

Errolas: O~~~H! CLIFF-HANGER! Who could Chiji (AKA Scim) be in love with? If you were

A) Smart or

B) Paid attention to the story, or

C) A &B,

You already know who it is! And no matter how many times you ask me, I WON'T TELL YOU! So, anyway, in a couple weeks, Nogi-kun should be ok and back in action. If he tells you anything about me pile-driving him, please ignore it, it's not true. And Madoka's Rider Form will be touched upon next chapter. Anyway, this has been chapter 11. R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES ALLOWED.


	14. Karaoke Queen: Yuuna's Green Dilemma!

Errolas: Hello again! After a long, LONG hiatus, I've returned with new energy and conviction. I'm going to see this through to the end, and I thank those of you who've stuck with me thus far. Your patience will be rewarded. This chapter reveals why Yuuna's dad had to ask Nogi-kun to keep his eyes on her… now where is he? Nogi-kun was supposed to be here an eternity ago. Ah well, he must still be suffering from broken skull. IN any case, now for Madoka's Rider Form:

Name: Madoka Kugimiya AKA Demiga Muchi - Kamen Rider Wires

Form Appearance: Green body suit and dark blue armour plates, a thick bow-like attachment constructed of her wires adorning the back of the helmet. The eye lenses are red, and the tips of the fingers extend to a maximum of 2'-long, savage razor points.

Form Weapon: Wirelings (the savage points on the tips of Wire's fingers are actually razor-sharp wire shooters that allow Madoka to control her weapon with little more than a twitch of her hand. Given her graceful form, she is capable of controlling these wires with deadly efficiency.)

Finisher: Way of the Dancing Strings: Savage Slash (Tapping the crystal on her bracelet three times, the wires retract into the fingertips, which then extend to maximum length. Rushing her foe, Madoka performs a deft slash through the foe's body in the form of an "X", allowing them to explode behind her.)

And that's about it… so, without further ado… Chapter 12 is now UP! WELCOME!

**CHAPTER 13: KARAOKE QUEEN: YUUNA'S GREEN DILEMMA!**

Two days after Madoka's first victory, Nogias had returned to his teaching. All the girls seemed to be getting along fine amongst each other, with the less combat-active girls either refusing to show or developing their own unique styles. Nodoka, the least-likely to ever ACTUALLY fight someone, had transformed her week one dancing into her own fighting style, and had ACTUALLY beat Setsuna with it! However, what caught him off guard was the appearance if his surveillance target from the last four weeks, Yuuna. She seemed to be extremely tired, and sported a black eyes, multiple cuts and bruises, complete with a fat lip. It took her no more than six seconds for her to try and throw a punch, only to land face first on the ground.

"Girls, keep working here. I'm going to take Yuuna-san to the nurse's office for treatment and a little rest. I expect to see some of you picking up the pace by the time I get back, ok?" Nogias hoisted Yuuna's slumbering body into his arms and headed off for the main school building.

_SOON…_

Nogias sat next Yuuna as she slept, hoping she'd awaken soon with enough strength to talk to him.

He got his wish when Yuuna, groaning, slowly opened her piercing brown eyes, looked around and said, "What? Where am I?"

Nogias heaved a heavy sigh of relief, and then said, "You're in the nurse's office. Ako-san followed me here against my request and treated your injuries. Well, at least the ones she could do something about. I dealt with everything else myself. Look and see for yourself." Nogias handed her a small hand mirror, which immediately revealed a lack of any facial injuries or physical abnormalities of ANY kind. As Yuuna continued to check her for even a SCRATCH on her person, Nogias simply smiled and chuckled.

"And please put from your mind any thoughts of my being a pervert. I'm not that low on the scale of humanity that I'd purposefully bring an unconscious, injured girl into an enclosed room and strip her down for fun. Just don't think that," Nogias said, catching Yuuna off guard as he had Ako the other day. Yuuna couldn't believe how her teacher had just … spoken exactly what she'd been thinking.

"Well, if I'm all better, I should be able to leave whenever, right? In that case, I think I'll just-Hey!" Yuuna shouted as Nogias grabbed her arm and sat her back on the bed with a vice grip.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING UNTIL I GET SOME ANSWERS, YUUNA-SAN," Nogias shouted back, almost scaring Yuuna with his booming voice and angry tone, "IT'S MY DUTY AS YOUR TEACHER TO PROTECT YOU FROM HARM AT ALL COSTS, SO I CAN'T STAND IDLY BY WHEN YOU COME TO CLASS LOOKING LIKE YOU'VE JUST SURVIVED A CATASTROPHIC CAR ACCIDENT! Please," Nogias trailed off, turning his gaze away from Yuuna, "Just please tell me …"

Yuuna couldn't help but watch as a single tear rolled down her teacher's hair-covered face, and, finally unable to lie anymore, stared at the ground and said, "I'm in trouble with a girl from the karaoke district."

Nogias, hearing this, wiped his eyes and turned back to look at her, saying, "What?"

"It's true. The three months before school started, I started doing Karaoke contests to get some cash, because I needed a new pair of shoes for basketball. However, the ones I wanted were WAY expensive. So, for the first few contests, I lost a few yen here and there. But, after about the tenth contests, I started to win. Up until the start of school, when I was in the last competition I'd need to win to get my shoes. No matter who it was, no one could beat me. I was in the zone, until SHE came in," Yuuna said, trailing off as a shiver ran down her back. Nogias' inquisitive look got him the response he wanted.

Yuuna continued, "She CALLED herself the Karaoke Queen, but she LOOKED more like the Karaoke Slut. Her entire outfit screamed of a lack of self-respect; it was basically just a leather S&M outfit it a crimson color that disgusted me to no end. However, that's NOT what got her vote. Her terms for the contest were all winnings, plus an added five hundred-grand. I'd almost built up about eighteen thousand yen, which left me about six hundred yen short. That, plus my change at home and the winnings from that contest would have given me just enough, BUT, her terms were too good to pass up. I accepted, although I soon discovered how foolish I was to do so."

"At one point, I saw her messing with the equipment and wanted to say something, but I had to keep in the zone for the contest. So, I was first up; I stepped on stage and tapped the mike, and even though I KNOW I was hitting all the notes properly, they all came out of my throat in completely the wrong ways. Some were too shrill, some deeper than I know I'm capable of, some SO off key that I felt bad for myself. The judges gave me triple negative tens, which instantly meant I'd lost. The other girl wouldn't even have to sing, but did so anyway. She managed to sing everything perfectly. In the end, two rematches later, I'd racked up a 1.5million yen loss that I had no way of paying. She told me I had to get her the money by the end of the year, so I've been sneaking out of my room at night, and, suing what you've been teaching us in class, I've been participating in back-alley street fights to get the cash to fix all this before my daddy finds out. I didn't want anyone to find out, but I can't lie anymore. It just hurts too much to see it hurting others. I just…" Yuuna's voice broke off as she began to sob gently, "… I just don't know what to do anymore… I can't make up that kind of cash before the end of the year… it's not possible."

Nogias listened carefully to his student's story, and then nodded, muttering, "I think I know what she did." Reaching into his pocket, Nogias produced a small, ovular device that resembled a micro-chip. Yuuna's confused look told Nogias that she didn't have a clue what it was.

"This device, Yuuna-san, is a neuro-electric pulse launcher, or NEPL for short. The model design of the device itself varies depending on the purpose it serves, but the concept stays true for all models: At a pre-programmed signal, the device will send out a neuro-electrical pulse into the target's body, which will then attack the programmed target neurons in the brain for any number of effects. Some are designed for paralysis-inducing attacks, while others, like the one in my hand, are designed to target the neurons in charge of vocal control. Specifically, those in charge of controlling the vocal cords will be the ones the pulse targets. With lack of control, the vocal cords will open and close, stretch and contract at random velocities and speeds, causing the victim's voice to contort and skew in pitch and tone until the pulse is shut down. It's THIS device, in and of itself, that allows me to create the effect of nails on a chalk board just by breathing. It's helped me calm down the more rowdy outbursts in class on multiple occasions."

"I believe that this 'Karaoke Queen' is using a similar device to cheat her way to victory, by attacking her opponent's vocal control centers. That's how she beat you, and probably a great deal of other young girls like yourself. Which means, in order to erase this phony debt, we're going to have to beat this cheater at her own game." Yuuna stared at her teacher with disbelieving eyes as he smiled evilly, and then looked at her with the same smile.

"Yuuna-san, it's time for a little payback, don't you think?"

_LATER…_

Nogias and Yuuna walked into a small karaoke bar, where the current contest had already begun. Nogias had to admit; for as badly as some of these people were singing, they sure were passionate. Approaching the bar, Nogias signalled the bar tender for a drink order. Nogias ordered a large glass of ice tea, while Yuuna ordered a small glass of milk. The bartended struck up conversation with a few other customers before reaching Nogias and Yuuna.

"So, what brings a guy like you out to a place like this? And… Is that our Yuuna-hime? What are you doing here? I thought the Queen said you weren't allowed back in here without her payment… Does that mean you have her money?" The bartender said, to which Nogias replied, "No, she doesn't have the required payment. I'm a good friend of Yuuna-chan, and I'd like to have a word or two with the one they called… the KARAOKE QUEEN." The vibe in the whole room shifted instantly; even the people competing stopped in mid song and gasped.

The bartender smiled nervously and announced, "HE'S JUST KIDDING! DON'T STOP YOUR SINGING!" While everyone sighed in relief and returned to their previous engagements, the bartender turned back to Nogias and said, "Sir, I don't know who you are, but Yuuna-hime's exhausted all the rematches the Queen offered her. She has already tried-" "Three times already, racking up over a million-and-a-half in debt, I know. Yuuna-chan told me everything. By the way, what's your name, so we can keep this easy? I'm Nogi-tan." Nogias extended his hand for the bartender to shake, which he did vigorously.

"Well, it's good to know there's ONE other person, aside from myself, who wants to help Yuuna-hime get back to the stage. I'm Jonas, but everyone calls me Big Jim," the bartender said, and Nogias replied, "Well then, Jonas-san, pleasure to meet you. Just tell us where to go, and we'll have a chat with her." Jonas pointed to the back of the room, where two guys blocked a large metal door. Thanking him, both downed their drinks and headed for the back, saying they'd been sent by the bartender. The two guards stepped aside ad cracked the door open. Yuuna slipped on a hooded cloak while both guards were turned away.

"Miss Queen, Two visitors sent by Big Jim-sama. They want to speak with you. A guy and … what appears to be a girl," One of the guards announced, and a seductive voice rang out from the back, through multiple moans, "*Ahn* I told you, Skull, *OH* NO VISITORS during my *Ung* PRIVATE TIME."

Nogias, sensing trouble ahead, stepped up to the door, and, temporarily calling on the powers of his play-boy associate, said, "Oh, please, Miss Queen? I promise our visit will be one that will be mutually pleasurable for all of us." After a few more moans, the order was given to let them through the door, and Nogias, retaining the same persona as before, stepped through the door with Yuuna following behind. What met them on the other side of the door shocked and disgusted them: A girl of at least sixteen sat in the only armchair in the room, wearing little more that a pair of lace panties, which were barely hanging onto her ankle. Attached to her body were three men, each latching onto an unmentionable portion of her body, uncaring of what was occurring. The girl, with long black hair matted to her head with sweat, stared at Nogias with a look of utter distaste.

"So, this is who I let through my door?" the girl said with an air of complete dissatisfaction, "from the voice I expected someone a little more muscular, maybe a little better looking than THIS."

Putting on a pair of special shades, Nogias stared at the girl, who now, to him at least, appeared fully clothed and lacking in the sexual area, and said, "Well, when my friend described your apparel on the day you defeated her, I took you for just a kooky, innocent girl who didn't know what it was she was putting on. Now, just from looking at you, I can tell that your daddy must have really, REALLY hated you. How much did it cost you to purchase that skanky outfit? Were the idiot men attached to you included in the price? About six million yen? Or did it only cost you an endless eternity of constant petting? What are you really? A panda bear?" Yuuna couldn't help but laugh softly when her teacher called this… indecent woman a panda bear, but quickly stopped when they were motioned to sit down, while the men on the girl's body were told to leave the room. As soon as they were alone, the girl began to put her clothes back on, in slow, agonizingly painful steps that were too much for Yuuna to bear.

At last, she finished and Nogias pulled off the shades, smiling as he addressed the girl, "So, with whom am I speaking? And DON'T say Karaoke Queen. I want you're real name. That way I know what name to send to EVERY karaoke bar in this district, as well as every other karaoke bar in Japan. Because, once my friend and I have exposed you for the cheater you really are, we're going to make sure you NEVER sing karaoke anywhere in Japan, EVER again."

The girl stared at Nogias with a dumbfounded expression on her face, before getting her composure back and saying, "Fine. I see no reason not to. It's not like I really AM a cheater. I've won ALL of my competitions fair-and-square. My name is Yumi Kenai. That's no lie, cross my heart."

Nogias wrote the name down and said, "Alright. My friend here is convinced that you cheated, and I have the proof to get you kicked out of karaoke for the rest of your life. But, since you took her win form her through evil methods, she would like to challenge you to ONE, FINAL contest. It'll be a grudge match with everything on the line; if we win, you admit to being a cheater and leave here in shame, never to go to ANY karaoke place ever again. The terms for YOU winning will be decided upon AFTER you win."

Yumi thought it over for a moment before accepting. Yuuna pulled her hood off and, upon seeing her face, Yumi laughed, "OH MY GOD! YOU? I BEAT YOU ALREADY! Back for more punishment, are we? NOW I KNOW I'm gonna win!" Nogias excused himself to the bathroom, but quickly ran to the machine and checked around for anything unusual. Finding nothing, he walked and sat down at a table.

In mere seconds, the Karaoke Queen took the stage, and belted out the best sounding rendition of "Climax Jump" by AAA he'd heard in ages. She was followed by Yuuna, who had chosen to sing "Wind" by Akeboshi. As soon as the words began to flow from Yuuna's lips, Nogias KNEW there was something wrong. He hadn't found ANYTHING wrong with the equipment, and yet, for as perfect as he knew Yuuna's voice was, she was still hitting the notes incorrectly, far off pitch and off-key in all areas. The judges gave her the same score she'd gotten three times before, and the two met Yumi in the back shortly afterwards.

"So," The girls said, her face now a mixture of sadistic joy and total disregard for the other people around her, "How do you intend to pay off your losses, now that you're well over three million yen in debt to me?" Nogias and Yuuna looked at each other and shrugged. They hadn't counted on this woman ACTUALLY winning.

"Well, since you had NO arrangements set up for my victory, I suppose I'll set my own. I'll lift your debt…" She let her voice trail as she watched Yuuna's face light up with hope, "…IF you serve as a play toy for my boyfriends until you're out of college!" She laughed maniacally as Yuuna's face fell back into shock and despair. Nogias stared at the ground, terrified at what he'd gotten Yuuna into. How could his plan have failed? He'd checked everything from the speakers to the karaoke machine itself… but, wasn't there more to karaoke than…

"Can I borrow Yuuna-chan before you take her?" Nogias asked, and dragged Yuuna aside, saying, "Yuuna-san, I need to you to go with this for a minute. I need to check something. I overlooked a part of the equipment and need to check it again. I'll be back shortly, I promise nothing will happen!" Nogias shot off as Yuuna shouted for him to wait. However, her cry was cut short as a hand clamped around her mouth and dragged her back into the room. Yuuna could do little more than stand in place as multiple burly hands ran over her body, grabbing her in areas she couldn't protect…

Nogias ran to the machinery and grabbed the mikes. Running back, Nogias smashed into the room JUST as one of the muscular bodyguards raised Yuuna's skirt and reached for her panties. Yuuna clamped her eyes shut tight as she awaited the grope that never came. Seconds later she opened her eyes to find a sword over her shoulder, extended in the direction of the guards who had backed away from Yuuna. Turning her tear-filled eyes behind her, she saw her teacher standing over her with an enraged look on his face.

As Yuuna's tears overflowed and ran down her now overjoyed face, Nogias said, with a menacing air about him, "If you lunk-headed, muscle-bound, brainless perverts take one more feel of her, you'll be feeling the cold, hard edge of my steel instead. STAY AWAY. She is no longer in service to your lying, whorish mistress, as I now have the proof I need to get you ALL kicked out of here." Nogias sheathed his sword and took both microphones and unscrewed the tops, removing from one a small, ovular micro-chip-shaped device.

"I see I was right. NICE TRY, Ms 'KARAOKE QUEEN'," Nogias said, producing his own NEPL device and, using visual comparison, showed them to the girl, saying, "But it looks like you lose this contest, onna-san. If there were a next time, I'd suggest finding a FAR more ingenious place to hide the device, but… HEY, JONAS-SAN! COME HERE! THERE'S A CHEATER AMONGST US!" When Jonas came over and saw the two devices and learned of their function, his face became a devilish shade of crimson.

"SO! IT APPEARS MY HOSPITALITY HAS BEEN FOR A CHEATER, EH?" he shouted, grabbing the girl by her collar and dragging her to the stage, then tossing her to the floor.

"LADIES AND GENTS, OUR SO-CALLED KARAOKE QUEEN IS A CHEATER! SHE'S BEEN USING SOUND-ALTERING MACHINERY TO MAKE HER OPPONENTS LOSE!" As everyone in the contest heard this, they all advanced on the girl, demanding their money back. After everyone else had gotten their winnings back from the cheater, Nogias and Yuuna stepped up.

"It would appear that you've taken something very precious from my student," Nogias said, and in response to the girl's stammer of "S-s-student?So you're her-", he said, "Yes, her teacher. Yuuna and I talked while everyone was collecting from you, and we've come to the conclusion that you don't deserve to share the same planet as the rest of us. Therefore," Nogias said, unsheathing a single sword and placing it alongside the girl's neck, "I apologize. But the world will be slightly better off without you. Sayonara." Yuuna turned away for a second before quickly throwing her hand in the path of Nogias' sword and catching it in her palm. Nogias stared blankly at Yuuna, while the girl, tears in her eyes, crawled over on her knees to thank Yuuna, only to be pushed back by Yuuna's free hand.

"Yuuna-chan, why did you stop me?" Nogias asked, turning to meet the forgiving gaze of Yuuna's eyes as she replied, "Killing for revenge isn't right, sensei. Everyone's life is special. Some people just don't know how to properly use theirs. I may not know a lot about you, and I may have to learn a bit about that later on, but right now, none of that matters. She may have wronged me and many others with her cheating, but there's still a chance for her to make up for it. And sucking up to me isn't going to do it for you, onna-san." The girl stood up and walked past the bar, where Jonas requested her Karaoke Queen badge and stripped her of the title. As soon as the girl was kicked out, a shrill scream was heard, followed by muffled sobs. No one dared to get up, for fear of gang activity.

"Well, ladies and gents, I present you with your new Karaoke Queen!" Jonas said, pinning the small badge onto Yuuna's shirt, smiling as he did so. Yuuna smiled, tears still in her eyes as she stepped up.

"I'm honoured to be awarded this title, BUT," Yuuna said, removing the badge and giving it back, "I haven't EARNED this from tonight's contest. I can't accept this." Nogias smiled as he clipped the badge back on Yuuna's shirt.

"You may NOT have earned this tonight, Yuuna-chan… But you earned it before school started, so it's yours by right. Well, at least for tonight, anyway. No need to be noble right now. So," Nogias said, grabbing the mikes and putting them back together, "ISN'T THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A PARTY?" the entire building lit up and screams of joy erupted in ALL directions as Nogias took the stage. Seconds later, the lights went out, only to be turned back on upon the sound of fingers snapping. On stage, Nogias stood with his back to the audience.

"This one goes out to a girl who's got a lot going for her. She's been through a lot, and deserves a little time to let loose tonight. Yuuna-chan, this one's all yours!" Nogias said, as the music of a familiar song came on the machine, and Nogias sang:

"Ow, she's a brick house  
She's mighty, mighty  
Just lettin' it all hang out  
Ow, she's a brick house  
I like ladies stacked, that's a fact  
Ain't holdin' nothin' back

Ow, she's a brick house  
Well-built together, everybody knows  
This is how the story goes

She knows she's got everything  
That a woman needs to get a man, yeah, yeah  
How can she lose, good stuff she use  
36-24-36, what a winning hand

Cause she's a brick house  
She's mighty, mighty  
Just lettin' it all hang out  
Hey, she's a brick house  
Oh, like ladies stacked, that's a fact  
Ain't holdin' nothin' back  
Oh, she's a brick house, yeah  
She's the one, the only one  
Built like an Am-a-ka-zon

Mmm, the clothes she wear, her sexy ways  
Makes old men wish for younger days, yeah, yeah  
She knows she's built and knows how to please  
Sure enough can knock a strong man to his knees

Cause she's a brick house  
Yeah, she's mighty, mighty  
Just lettin' it all hang out  
Hey, brick house  
I like a lady's stacked, that's a fact  
Ain't holdin' nothin' back, ow

Shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, ow

Brick house  
Yeah, she's mighty, mighty  
Just lettin' it all hang out  
Ow, a brick house  
Yeah she's the one, the only one  
Built like an Am-a-ka-zon, yeah

Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, shake it, shake it  
Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, shake it down, down  
Shake it down, shake it down, shake it"

Yuuna couldn't help but laugh as her teacher made a fool of himself on stage, while complimenting her at the same time.

_LATER…_

Yuuna leaned against Nogias for support as he walked her back to her father's house. She was so tired that she couldn't stand without holding his arm.

"Sensei," Yuuna asked, "Was there a different reason for your helping me tonight?"

Nogias, quickly covered his tracks and said, "No, Yuuna-chan, there wasn't any other reason. I'm your teacher and I have a duty to see you in class safe and sound every day. Tonight, all that happened was me carrying out that duty, and making sure you don't have to go back to those ridiculous street fights. Although," He said, tapping her nose with his finger, "I'm interested to see what that's done for your fighting style. Mind giving a demonstration next class?"

Yuuna smiled and agreed, and silently walked with her teacher, enjoying the quiet atmosphere. Along the way, Yuuna tripped and almost fell on her face. Nogias, however, acted on instinct and caught Yuuna, scooping her into his arms, as if she were a princess. Yuuna was surprised, but too tired to think on it much. Letting exhaustion take her, she fell asleep in Nogias' arms, and remained that way long after he'd dropped her off in her bed at her father's house and explained the past problems to him. With both men in agreement over a future course of action, Nogias smiled, turned, and left. He was smart to do so, for not even Yuuna's father could have been prepared for what Yuuna said in her state of deep sleep…

"Nogias-sensei… I think… I love you…"

THE STORY IS OVER. FOR NOW…

Errolas: Wow… incredible… to think I came up with this AT WORK… where ALL my creativity is drained… Anyway, this has been chapter 12, marking my return! R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES ALLOWED.


	15. Recurring Fates: Unleash The Ninja!

Errolas: Hello again! Well, it's that time again. This chapter is going to be a big one, with the return of everyone's most loved Negima villain. Or, in the case of some, the most loathed villain of the series… let's see how you like Nogias' first real fight as well!

Nogias: Yep, I'm back in top form, and I'm gonna kick some serious ass this time!

Errolas: Good to see you're recovered, Nogi-san. It certainly took you long enough.

Nogias: Yeah, nice of you to put me down for that nice, long nap, though. Helped me calm down a little I think.

Errolas: Let's hope not, my friend. Now, without further ado…

Errolas & Nogias: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 13!

**CHAPTER 14: RECURRING FATE: UNLEASH THE NINJA!**

Nogias held his left shoulder, wincing as he drew back a handful of blood. His vision was rapidly blurring, and Konoka was nowhere to be seen. He just couldn't understand how all this could have possibly happened…

~ FLASHBACK! ~

Nogias was sitting in on Negi's English class, watching the students as they learned. Nogias got up t leave, only to feel a powerful dark aura emanate from outside the door. However, as quickly as he'd felt it, it vanished. Creeping back to his chair, he quickly wrote a note for Negi and slid it onto the desk. Negi, thinking it strange that Nogias, who'd until this point always spoken his mind on Negi's methods, was now staring intently at the girls and sending him a note. Picking it up, Negi read it in stunned horror, unaware of the looks of worry creeping onto almost everyone in the room. Most of the rowdier girls were frightened as the look of terror etched itself into Negi's face as he read:

"Negi, we've got trouble. I'm picking up an extremely dark aural presence on the other side of the door. I think it may be someone who's after you. Be on guard, and keep your emotions to yourself. We can't have the girls getting antsy."

Nodding slowly, Negi resumed his class, assuring the girls that all was fine. Until suddenly, a voice Negi knew all too well ran from just above and behind him, drawing his instant attention.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old nemesis, Negi Springfield. How have you been, Negi? I haven't seen you in such a long time," said the voice of a cloaked figure, sitting on the tiny ledge on top of the chalkboard, his face covered by his grey hood.

"Excuse me, this is a private class. You didn't ask for permission to enter, and I have no interest in any excuses, so if you would please-" Ayaka, the class' president, began, before she found herself unable to speak. In seconds, a look of worry crept over her face, and she was soon sealed within a hard casing of solid stone. Before anyone could see how it had happened, Ayaka had been petrified. Negi and Nogias took a single glance at Ayaka, and then back at the cloaked boy. As the stranger descended from his perch, the cloak unhooked, floating off and revealing a head of pure white hair, coupled with a face full of sinister evil.

"FATE AVERENCUS?" Negi exclaimed aloud, prompting several of the girls in the class to stand up and take up defensive stances. Negi knew that Fate's return could only mean one thing: World chaos.

"Now, now, Negi Springfield, that isn't a nice way of saying hello… not after our long time apart. In fact, I'll do us both a little favour…" Fate immediately set off a petrifaction spell that hit everyone in the room, except him. His nightmare from the Magical World was coming true. Everyone around him was petrified, even Nogias. _'Go figure,'_ Negi thought to himself, _'despite all his big talk about being super powerful, he's still no match for a petrifaction spell. It just goes to show that you can't judge a book by its cover.'_ Taking a defensive stance, Negi stood ready to face down Fate.

"Let's make this interesting, Eh, Negi-kun?" Fate said sinisterly, "If you win, I release these poor civilians from my petrifaction spell's hold. But if I win, I get to smash them all! How does that sound to you?" Negi started to protest when a loud cracking sound alerted both combatants to Nogias' statue. A large crack had appeared in Nogias' face, and quickly spread to cover the entire statue. In mere seconds, the statue was cracked head to toe. However, this came as relief to Negi and shock to Fate when several seconds later, the statue exploded, revealing Nogias to be virtually unharmed.

"MAN OH MAN, it's not easy to breathe in that thing," Nogias said, just in time for Fate to petrify him again. Once more, a loud cracking sound echoed through the room, and soon Nogias stood, this time with little more than a scratch on his chin.

"Oi, Negi-kun, this guy doesn't seem to have proper etiquette, does he? No idea how to properly greet someone new-" Nogias was once more cut off as Fate proceeded, now nearly fully enraged, to petrify Nogias once more. However, this was, again, for naught, as Nogias quickly broke free of the spell and popped his neck, and then cracked his knuckles.

"Is this guy for Real, Negi-kun? Is this the only thing he can do?" Nogias said as Fate, now entirely angered, reared back and shot a fourth spell at Nogias, this one with the hidden intent of smashing him before he could escape. However, the fourth spell never even connected. As it flew toward Nogias, it bounced off of … what appeared to be thin air and flew through the ceiling, then back down to the floor. As Nogias' hand moved away from his face, Fate's rage-filled eyes stared into the vast, almost bottomless depths of Nogias' own; two pools of malicious grey evil glared at two pools of deep neutral brown.

"I had no idea you'd made an enemy of an enemy of my country, Negi-kun. I'd almost have ignored him if his constant petrifaction attacks and WHITE HAIR hadn't set me off. I don't suppose you remember me, Duos, but perhaps you'd remember a small grass-hut village that you ever so ruthlessly skewered with your magic after a flash-petrifaction spell that shattered the entire place into rubble?"

Fate took two short seconds to look Nogias in the eyes before he quickly said, "Oh, that was you! I'd almost forgotten, though it did happen all those years ago, in that little 'NINJA' town. More like a town full of half-cocked hacks if you ask me. So much for their so-called "SUPER MAGIC", it was a disappointment in any case. Super GARBAGE is what I found there, and I don't take well to trash. So I simply decided to … TAKE IT OUT." Fate laughed menacingly for a few minutes. But that was more than enough. Nogias had gotten behind the boy and ploughed him in the face with a hand-stand tornado-kick to the face that sent him through the classroom window. As Fate felt himself bounce off the ground by the crown of his head, he found himself confronted with Nogias' knee. As it smashed, full force, into his face, Fate found himself once more staring Nogias in the face. However, now something was off; the placid boy from before, who had sat by and listened to Fate verbally trash a place obviously close to his heart, now bore a look of complete psychopathic joy, his eyes slanted upward at the ends as if angry. In an instant, Fate felt a two-handed, over-head hammer punch connect with his spine and send him rocketing back to the ground. However, what he saw in his intended destination scared him. Nogias was waiting for him, his hands flying in an array of strange hand formations that… seemed familiar to Fate… had he maybe seen them before?

"Ninja Mimicry Art: Omen Rider Kibat*: HELLCRASH MOON BREAK!" Nogias shouted, jumping into the air. As he rose, he shifted his weight so that both his feet, which now had large, ornamented bat-like wings protruding from his ankles, led the charging kick into Fate's torso and throat. Taking the attack farther skyward, Nogias rotated himself, spinning the kick into a downward direction and throwing Fate to the ground. As Fate bounced off the hard pavement, his rib cage now substantially damaged and his lower jaw almost broken off from the joints, he watched in pure terror as Nogias descended toward him, delivering a double kick to the same locations, leaving an ornate bat insignia in the ground behind him with the kanji for the word "Fake" running through it. Nogias pushed off Fate's body and entered into a graceful flip that landed him several feet away, fully prepared for whatever came next.

Negi stepped from the rubble and gawked. It had taken him months to build up the power that it took to beat Fate for what Negi had hoped would be the LAST time, and in strolls a newcomer who practically slaughtered Fate in seconds. At least… it seemed that way.

"Heh, Heh… So, this is who you choose to associate yourself with, Negi-kun?" Fate said as he lifted himself form the ground without any problem. Nogias wasn't fazed by this; he'd seen the white-headed boy impaled and left dead in the village.

"I had a hunch from all those years ago that I'd see you again, you psychotic, cracker-headed* bastard," Nogias said. Fate simply shrugged as he moved his hand in a wave-gesture, sending large spears of stone shooting at Nogias. However, not even one hit Nogias as, leaping into the air, he used one hand to catapult himself off of the first incoming spear at Fate, blocking with a single hand every spear that shot at him, breaking them off at calf-height. As he closed in, both fighters raised a hand for an attack, and a shockwave of energy ripped through the area. At that moment, Negi could feel the flow of time stopping dead. And, as two sets of hands waved the dust away, Nogias and Fate ran at each other, going into an all-out brawl. However, Soon Nogias found himself on the receiving end of a stone bolt through his shoulder.

"GACK!" Nogias shouted, leaping away from Fate and kicking up a large dust cloud to protect himself.

~ END FLASHBACK~

Nogias' free hand began to glow an eerie green color as he slowly passed it three times over his entire shoulder. Rolling his arm around several times and only getting a minor twinge of pain, Nogias decided to get back to business.

"Well, cracker-head," Nogias said, slowly tracing a pentagram in the air, "I hope you're ready for my personal form of power. HENSHIN." Negi watched as his fellow teacher reached INTO the pentagram and pulled from it a crystal with the same insignia. Sliding the crystal through the air, Nogias tossed it into the air and flipped into the air, in such a way that the crystal connected with his waist and flashed with white light several times. When he landed, Nogias was covered in a sleek, stream-lined suit of medium-grade armour with a star theme. Fate stared at Nogias for a few minutes before laughing hysterically.

"So, your idea of power is to imitate some strange hero who reads books to kids in libraries? How sad, stranger-san. What's your name, anyway? Fate said, charging up his ultimate petrifaction spell.

With a smirk as two thin katana blades formed in his hands, Nogias chuckled and said, "You can call me Velke, Cracker-head. I am the bringer of your final demise!"

Fate unleashed his most power spell, aiming to petrify Nogias' armoured throat and kill him. However, for some unknown reason, Fate found himself staring his own attack down and barely escaping from its path. When he got up from dodging, he found his left arm petrified.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS?" Fate shouted as an iron-clad fist barrelled into his cheekbone with the force of a speeding locomotive. Fate flew back several feet, flipped, and landed in a crouching position three feet away from Negi. However, Fate wasn't so focused on Negi anymore.

"WHAT IN MEGALOMESEMBRIA ARE YOU?" Fate screamed as he activated his next favourite spell: The Monolith. Summoning several towering blocks of solid rock, he reared back and sent them hurtling straight at Nogias. However, Nogias was a step ahead. His fingers flew once more, and soon, a large wind-energy void appeared behind Nogias.

"I DECLARE THIS ATTACK: Ninja's Way of Air: Art of Wind: Storm Style: TORNADO SLASHER JUTSU!" Nogias said, grabbing the void from behind him and hurling it at the stone monoliths. At first, nothing happened. However, soon, the monoliths began to crumble, and in seconds became nothing more than tiny grains of sand that piled around Nogias. Again, the fingers ran, and soon, the sand shifted into the air.

"I DECLARE THIS ATTACK: Ninja's Way of Earth: Art of Stone: Sand Style: EGYPTIAN MASUOLEUM JUTSU!" Nogias roared, sending the sand crashing into Fate's body. As it flowed onto and covered Fate's body, it packed onto itself, becoming, effectively, a one-ton weight that crushed him.

"I sincerely hope I don't have to use my ultimate power on you, Duos. I don't want to kill you THAT easily," Nogias said, as he reached for the crystal. However, he left it alone when Fate, now bleeding from the stump of his missing left arm.

"How DARE you! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" Fate screamed as he withdrew into a water gate, effectively teleporting away. As Nogias reached for his belt and removed the crystal form it, he muttered something about meeting the white-haired youth again, and then walked, reverting back to his normal form, over to and past Negi, heading straight for the girls. Nogias' hands flew once more, and soon, a wave of green light spread through the classroom. Minutes later, Asuna's statue began to crack. In all of fifteen minutes, the entire class had been freed from their petrifaction, and Nogias had left for his tent in the yard. Negi stared into space for a few minutes before resuming the lesson as if nothing had ever happened. Negi had plans to talk to Nogias about the recent events later…

~ LATER… ~

Negi dismissed his class and waited for the right moment to talk to Nogias. Opening and closing the nearest window after himself, he walked quickly to Nogias' tent and cleared his throat. That was all he needed.

"Come in, Negi-kun. I know why you've come." Negi walked in slowly and took a seat. Nogias sat with his hands clasped together, wondering what to do.

"Nogias-san, what exactly was that earlier? It literally took me months of difficult training to get through him. And now here you are, walking into our lives as if on queue, and take him out in a few short minutes! You effectively made me realize, all over, just how truly weak I am! And JUST when I was starting to feel good about myself! What the HELL was that that you did?" Negi exploded, slamming his fists on Nogias' make-shift desk, a dark, burning look taking a spot in his now blackening eyes. Nogias could only wonder what it was with these people and smashing desks…

"Negi-kun, before I say anything else, please calm down and restrain yourself," Nogias said, watching as Negi slowly calmed his accelerated breathing and relaxed in his chair. Negi now found himself thinking about how deep in debt the school must be, if THIS was their idea of a private office for a new teacher. No real desk, no real chairs… not even any ambience. They were sitting on plastic lawn chairs, at a slab of thick wood placed on top of four stacks of cinderblocks that were stood on the small end, three in each stack. The tent had nothing to speak of in terms of internal character, and looked, quite honestly, as if it had come from the medieval ages.

"_Arigatou_, Negi-kun," Nogias said, "Now I'll begin. What you witnessed earlier today was a demonstration, simply put, of my ninja skills." Negi stared at Nogias for several seconds before laughing, then giving Nogias a rather serious death glare.

"Care to try again, Nogias-san? To wrap up loose ends, we have three ninjas, a vampire, a mad scientist, a robot, a martial-artist, a swordswoman-demon, two princesses, and a WHOLE BUNCH OF CLUELESS SCHOOL GIRLS! NOW GET TO THE TRUTH! I DID NOT COME HERE TO BE THROWN INTO A RAT WHEEL!" Negi's explosion almost sent the tent and both its current residents launching into the sky. However, he managed to sit back down and calm himself.

"Actually, Negi-kun, I WAS telling the truth. The ninjas you have here obviously haven't studied the same ninja arts as me, is all. I mean, if they can make multiples of themselves, then they should be on their way. However, if they can't do what you saw me doing, then they, in my opinion, are not real ninjas. Speed and stealth alone don't cut it; if you can't use fire or water, or even the air around you as an effective weapon when you have none on your person, you're not a ninja, you're dead. In reality, my powers are not that far away from being akin to Magic and Chi. However; my powers revolve a trio of fundamental, constant techniques that MUST be used at almost ALL moments of the day: the creation, control, and storage of Chakra. Chakra, before you try to interrupt me, is the combination of three to four types of energy from both within and without my body. Chakra combines the strength of its user by three inner types and a fourth, outer type: The Physical, Mental, and Spiritual strengths of the individual themselves, and, in certain cases, the strength of nature itself."

"Physical strength, as in the muscles in our bodies and how masterfully we use them, and mental strength, like the continued will to protect someone or something of great value to oneself, are combined with the power of the spirit, or the force that grants one their natural-born affinity for certain kinds of attacks and techniques, to create standard, everyday chakra. Normal Chakra can be used in any number of ways, from walking on water, to creating walls out of nearly anything, to accurately self-regulating body temperature to keep oneself in ideal internal conditions when travelling in areas of extreme temperatures. However, once Nature energy, or the powers of plants, water, lightning, even light and darkness themselves, is taken into the body, the chakra then combines it to form special Sage Chakra. Ninja Sages are able to control their own unique chakra like no other ninja, and are granted access to certain new techniques. However, Sage Chakra is hard to control, and even harder to form, as the only method of taking it in is to stay absolutely still. I am, personally, a Ninja Sage Master, meaning that if I were living in a ninja village out in the mountains, I'd have been elected to be the village leader," Nogias said, allowing Negi to deal with the massive load of info he'd just been given. As Negi struggled to understand, Nogias nodded and stepped toward the tent flaps, sealing them shut.

"Apparently, the only way to really help you understand is through demonstration. So, using what I've just told you, I'm going to give you a visual quiz," Nogias said. He closed his eyes and held out his left hand, where a whirling mass of almost gaseous energy began to form. Negi stared at it for a second before Nogias asked him the first question.

"So Negi-kun, what is this?" Nogias asked, and Negi, almost dazed, answered, "That's… Chakra, isn't it?" Nogias nodded and congratulated Negi on his success. Nogias then solidified it into a fireball, and asked what nature of chakra had been used to form it. This kept up for the better part of two hours. When Negi finally answered Nogias' question of how Chakra was formed, and made his own, albeit weak, attempt at creating chakra and holding it in his hand. This ended abruptly when Negi's haphazard chakra orb exploded in his face. Both laughed heartily, and Negi, now happy that he had his answers, waved good-bye to Nogias as he went to leave, saying something about going on patrol to make sure Asuna was OK. Nogias smiled, pleases that he'd been able to avoid a possibly dangerous situation. Soon, he was joined by a young man with lighter-than-dark-blue hair, and attire of the same color. His eyes were electric blue, and sparked visibly.

"So boss, what's your plan of action for these so-called "NINJAS" in your class?" The boy said, and was pleased with his master's response.

"Well, Rai, all we CAN do right now is set tests for them to see what they're made of. See what they are capable of doing. Of course, depending on who they are, a physical test may not be doable… So, as I've said, we wait and see."

Both went to the tent's opening and, stepping through it, took a deep, regarding look at Mahora Academy, wondering what it's towering vastness would bring them.

THE STORY IS OVER. FOR NOW…

Errolas: For those of you who may be wondering, seeing as Kamen Rider is a TV show in places where Fate is from, Nogias has renamed one due to licensing issues, as well as his finishing move, to protect himself, AND his wallet. And in addition, the little "Cracker-headed" line I threw in at Fate was in reference to the racist term for "white person", as created by certain other races. I'm not going to name any names, because

a) I don't want to be killed,  
b) I'm not really racist (REALLY!)  
c) I thought it would make a funny-enough pun.

Now, I'm going to give a bit of insight into the nature of some of the later chapters:

1) Fumika and Nogias share of bit of bonding time after a surprise visit from one of Nogias' old friends;  
2) Yuuna decides to show Nogias how much she loves him; Kaede and the twins are introduced to the powers, first hand, of their ninja sensei, and Kaede enters into a… strange bit of ninja tutelage from one of Nogias' more… outwardly perverted alter egos and his lover;  
3) Asuna discovers that she and Negi aren't the only children of the Thousand Master after all;  
4) Setsuna gains some deep insight into the way of the sword;  
5) Yuuna's father's dark inner monster is expelled and destroyed;  
6) Nodoka thanks Nogias for his help in making her tougher, and gets to show Negi how truly tough she's become when the two are caught of-guard by a gang of thugs in an alleyway;  
7) Chisame, Ayaka, Natsumi, and Chizuru discover just how truly important their new teacher's training is after he saves them all from (Chapter one redux) a gang of rapists in an alley at night;  
8) Chao makes her return for the Second Mahora festival in greater power to combat Negi and try her last years' plan over again;  
9) The team makes a return trip to the Magical World, only to fall into the same trap.  
10) Nogias' already over-stressed mind is split into five pieces after the team is split up. This seals away his alter egos. As such, the team makes pit-stops to hunt them down and put them together. Once back together, he and his alter-egos will return in higher strength.

These events will occur in any order. The final, ending chapter will be a set-up for a possible sequel, set years in the future after everyone has left Mahora. But that, my friends, is a story for a later chapter! 'Till then, R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAME are always welcome!


	16. Sparring Match: Kidnapped!

Errolas: Welcome back again, one and all! This time around two of the ninja trio are in for some rather … inexplicable times.

Nogias: I can't even believe you're writing me this way, man. You make me seem like some sort of uber-pervert,

Errolas: Like you weren't bad enough before, rapidly aging yourself to hide from rampaging fangirls.

Nogias: THAT WAS DIFFERENT!

Errolas: Yeah, ok. We'll get back to this argument later. For now;

Errolas & Nogias: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 14!

**CHAPTER 15: SPARRING MATCH: KIDNAPPED!  
**

Nogias spent most of the next day trying to figure out who Negi could have possibly been talking about. He sat on the stage in the yard, watching the students do their class work, and was finding himself more and more impressed with certain few of them. He watched each of them practice, and tried to figure out which three students could possibly be the three ninjas. He could figure out a few of them easy. The two girls sitting up on the roof from far away were Evangeline A.K. MacDowell and Chachamaru Karakuri; they were quite obviously the robot and vampire. He had figured that out ages ago: Antennas on the head equalled a robot, and every once in a while Evangeline would grin and flash her fangs. That was easy enough to figure out. Then there was Setsuna Sakurazaki. Nogias could tell she was a swordswoman just from the way she walked, and from the fact that she always attended, then left class, with a LONG-ASSED wrapped parcel slung over her shoulder. As if it was hard to figure out what THAT was: HER SWORD.

Asuna Kagurazaka was one of the few who threw Nogias off. For multiple reasons, however: for one, he'd never seen her fight with a weapon; for two, she walked with both hands at her sides, which indicated a possible hidden weapon; for three, she always had a large posse walking with her, meaning they were an independent troupe with a common goal; finally, whenever the two got close to each other, he got this… strange feeling… almost as if he was back with his… family? Maybe even his girlfriend? What the heck was she doing to screw him up like this? And he could tell just from looking that the rest of the girls in her group were either low power warriors or non-fighters. Her friend Konoka seemed the non-violent type. Just from observing, he could tell most of these girls would rather not be there.

However, he soon made his discovery when he heard "NIN, NIN!" come from his right. Turning, he saw the Narutaki twins, Fuuka and Fumika, playing with their walking club friend, Kaede Nagase. Nogias could tell that Kaede considered herself to be a ninja. However, just from watching her play with the twins, he could tell she didn't have a lot of skill. She had lots of potential, for sure, but little to no visible skill.

Standing up, he announced, "Students, I'd like for you all to move aside. I need to have a talk with Nagase-san. So, Nagase-san, f you would, please?" He motioned for her to walk over, and, to the twin's disappointment, Kaede stopped playing and walked over to her teacher. As the two got close to each other, the other students moved to clear them a space.

"What do we need to talk about in front of everyone, sensei? Not that I have anything to hide, though," Kaede asked, smiling when his response came.

"Yesterday, Everyone, when you where petrified by that strange boy who appeared in class, I took that boy down and made him flee. Negi-sensei requested, to put it nicely, an explanation from me, and I supplied him with one. However, he told me that there are some rather odd folks around here. For example, we have two girls with sword weapons, he told me that," he said, looking at Setsuna, "And several other interesting folks. However, due to what I am, that being a ninja, I was surprised when he told me that there were actually three other ninja in this school. And, I was even more shocked to learn that I was teaching them! I've been observing you all this morning, and, as it appears, I seem to have found one. Who the other two are is still a mystery to me, but I'm going to find out sooner or later. In the meantime, Nagase-san, would you care to tell us all exactly what you are?"

Kaede smiled slowly. Suddenly, she vanished and reappeared behind her teacher, saying, quite loudly, "Well, sensei, it took you long enough to notice. However, I'm not a ninja. I may seem like one, but I'm actually a Sessha-style samurai. Not like most of the girls in the old 3-A class didn't already know that, though. However, the fact that YOU are a ninja seems a tad unbelievable. So, for proof, how about you give a little demonstration of your abilities against my own, Nin?" Nogias blinked, then smiled and vanished. Kaede, now on guard, looked about with her squinted eyes to locate her missing teacher. However, his whereabouts were soon made evident.

"NINJA ART OF MIMICRY: GARUTO: EARTH STYLE: HEAD-SHOT JUTSU!" Nogias shouted as his hands shot out of the ground. As he latched onto Kaede's ankles, catching her off guard, He pulled downward until she was buried up to her head in the lawn. As she struggled to free herself, Nogias appeared in front of her, crouched down to ruffle her hair.

"Not too bright, were we Nagase-san? It seems you're not as on your guard as you thought you were, wouldn't it?" Nogias said with a hint of father-like affection in his voice. Kaede burst out of her earthen prison and created four shadow duplicates. Nogias smirked, and Kaede saw how he'd used that previous technique. Nogias' hands were moving faster than she could read, forming symbols that she'd never seen before.

"Heh," Nogias said, "Only four half-baked copies? That's the BEST you can do? Well, let us see how you like THIS. NINJA ART OF DUPLICATION: HUNDRED MAN ARMY!" The area was soon filled with a veritable military force of Nogias clones, some of which began to pick up the students and deposit them on the roof for safety. Kaede stared, wide-eyed, at her teacher's obvious display of one-upmanship. He obviously wanted to make her doubt her own abilities; however, she'd been doing what she did for long enough to know that belief in oneself was key to victory. Not faltering, Kaede charged forward, performing several deft attacks that cut through a third of Nogias' clones in mere seconds. Nogias, hiding out in a tree nearby, couldn't believe how badly he was beginning to do. Just seconds ago, he'd had her heavily outnumbered and extremely outgunned. His clones could have taken hers out in seconds. However, he realised that this was for the better; the less collateral damage, the better. Soon, it was Kaede and her four copies against five of Nogias' clones. The ten warriors stared each other down and started their attacks. Kaede's copies had crossed out four of Nogias' copies in a mere instant, leaving only one, which was soon barrelled through with a Shadow Cross attack. Kaede smiled and looked up at the tree Nogias was hiding in.

"Are you serious, sensei? You didn't expect me to know you were hiding, did you? I've known you were there since you started this lame attempt to break my spirits. You're up there, and I KNOW IT. Come down and fight me for real," Kaede said, smirking when Nogias hopped out of the tree and landed on both feet, grinning.

"So, you caught on to me, eh? Not bad at all, Nagase-san. VERY impressive, indeed you are. I obviously underestimated you. Very well, then, let's go at this one-on-one. NO clones, just you and me," Nogias said, the joy dripping from his words. He hadn't found anyone like Kaede in years. This was a good opportunity.

Kaede dispatched her four copies and drew a kunai knife. Nogias drew a small ninja sword from his upper shoulder area and held it ready to begin the strike. Kaede began by leaping high and launching the knife, which Nogias parried, caught, and launched back at her. His aim was slightly off, however, as the knife landed harmlessly in a nearby tree. Kaede landed on one foot, hopped back several steps, and then bounced back for her knife, only to find herself bumping into Nogias. Looking straight ahead, Kaede couldn't believe her teacher was cheating!

"SENSEI, YOU SAID NO CLONES OR COPIES! Wait, what-?" she broke off as she watched the Nogias in front of her fade away into thin air. She now realized that she should have put distance between herself and her teacher behind her when he grabbed her by the waist, picked her up, and tossed her skyward. His hands flew once more, and soon, he was shrouded in an aura of pure darkness. Aiming his right hand upward, Nogias began to channel the dark aura around him into his right palm, while placing his left palm alongside his right wrist, the thumb wrapped as far around the wrist as he could manage. Kaede couldn't seem to right herself, and soon landed painfully on Nogias' outstretched palm. She knew what was coming, but couldn't get away.

"Ninja Way of Shadows: Dark Style: MIDNIGHT TAIJUTSU ATTACK: DARK VOID BLASTER!" he shouted, drawing his left hand down his arm, then pushed it back up, HARD, until it collided with Kaede's back and his other hand. A whirling vortex of darkness formed around his hands that soon shot upward, tearing through Kaede at high speeds. Her scream of pain could be not only heard, but felt, for several miles around. Nogias lowered his hands and got a better hold of Kaede, making several clones to help people off the roof.

~ LATER… ~

Kaede half-walked her way through the halls from the nurse's office. She'd been told that Nogias wanted to see her, though she didn't have the slightest clue why. He already knew what she was, and so did everyone else now, so what else was there to speak of? She'd lost miserably; the only possible reason he'd want to talk to her now would be to rub it in. She had thought that she was the best there was, but this new teacher had just thrashed all of that.

Walking onto the lawn toward what could barely be called a tent, Kaede cleared her throat, earning her a reply from within the tent of "Come in, don't leave me hanging." Apparently, this new teacher hadn't exactly been taught the simple arts of decency and manners. Opening the side flap and walking in, she took a quick seat across from Nogias. Just as she opened her mouth to chew him out for calling her into an "I beat you" talk, he raised a hand to stop her.

"Please, Kaede-san, I'm far more mature than to call you here and rub my victory in your face. The mere fact that EVERYONE saw it is more than enough of an insult on your pride, and I don't need to add to that. We're both adults here. For about as much as a teenaged middle-school student and her pseudo-PE teacher can possibly be, anyway..." Nogias said, showing Kaede that she'd been ... slightly wrong about her teacher, However, what he said next stunned her.

"The reason I called you here today, Kaede-san, is because I need you to open your eyes. Clone techniques and high-speed attacks are NOT the trademarks of a samurai. And," Nogias stopped and raised his hand in a stopping motion as Kaede moved to voice a question, "I know only because I spent six months with an actual teacher of the ways of the samurai. ALL samurai know that to defeat their foe, they have to best them in a show of strength. NINJAS fight with speed and distractions, samurai fight with power and straightforwardness. Ninjas fight with kunai, Samurai fight with swords. Ninjas sacrifice power for speed and consecutively damaging attacks that build upon each other to exponentially increase the damage they do to their foe, while samurai sacrifice speed for the power to take out their enemy in ONE swing of their katana. Ninjas use the forces of nature for their techniques, while a samurai simply trains his body to resist the elements. Ninjas and samurais are vastly different, and you seem to have confused the two entirely. You have incorporating ninja techniques into your training, which has muddled your definitions of "Samurai" and "Ninja". I'm here to set you straight, and, in addition, offer you this." Nogias pulled from a drawer of his desk, a detailed list of twenty-seven names, each one sounding crazier and more fake than the last. As she moved to comment, she was halted again by Nogias' raised hand motion and sat down quietly.

"That list is a complete registry of ALL of my twenty-seven aides and allies. Have you ever heard of the organization Crimson Sunrise/Scarlet Sunset?" Nogias asked, and, obtaining a shake of the head from Kaede, Nogias continued, "The organization I just spoke of is a highly feared underground assassination business that I founded and run from my home outside of Mahora Academy. All of the people listed on that piece of paper are listed under aliases to keep the enemies they've made from finding them. All of them are highly experienced and well trained soldiers who not only go on missions all over and outside of Japan, but are also humble servants at my home, as they had no place to call a home. I offered, and they accepted. You can take your pick of any TWO of those people, or you can choose one and allow ME to give you private lessons to increase your abilities in either field you desire. You are highly capable as a ninja, Kaede-san. You have incredible potential. But, for all that potential, you have little skill to speak of. I'd like to see your potential soar like an eagle; to do so I will need you to give me a definite answer by the end of the week so I can set up the first of your sessions. Take your time and CHOOSE CAREFULLY. I'll also give you this," Nogias reached over and handed Kaede a second sheet, this one with the names and a list of items... "That is a list of the quirks each of my aides possesses. THAT there is why I CANNOT stress enough why careful selection is important. If you have anything else you'd like to ask me, go ahead. If not, please see yourself out. I have performances to grade." Kaede sat in silence for several seconds before moving her seat back and walking out of the tent. Just as she left the flap, she heard her teacher calling out to her:

"TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, I CHOSE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE CLOSEST TO WHAT I HAVE BECOME. THE OTHERS WILL, AT SOME POINT, BE LASSOED INTO THIS WHOLE "SELECTION PROCESS AS WELL, SO DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I'M BEING EXCLUSIONARY AND PICKING FAVORITES. I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU RELEASE YOUR POTENTIAL. THAT'S ALL. Have a good evening in the mountains, Kaede-san. And get lots of rest. I get the feeling I know what your choice will be." Kaede moved to protest at his repeated invasion of her thoughts, but thought better of it as she walked away. She was right to. Her teacher's words as he moved to the tent flaps and watched her leave would have given her reason to doubt him:

"That's right, Good girl. Walk away and make your choice. Can't wait to see what tomorrow holds."

~THE NEXT DAY...~

Nogias had requested his class be moved to the gymnasium for the day so the students wouldn't become distracted by the wonders of nature and focus. However, looking out into the group of students, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. And that's when it happened. He watched from the back of the bleachers as Fuuka, the older of the twin Narutaki sisters, slowly isolated herself from her classmates, sitting on one of the bleachers closest to the door. Nogias felt concern brewing, and slowly made his way over.

Seating himself next to the small girl, Nogias asked, "Fuuka-chan? What's-" but was intentionally cut short as her small, yet powerful hand flew, slapping him hard enough across the face to send him toppling backward into the seat behind him… and, unintentionally, into the lap of Chizuru.

"Oh my? Sensei, you're so forward!" Chizuru chuckled mockingly as Nogias chuckled nervously and called after Fuuka to stop as he bolted off of Chizuru's lap and out the door after Fuuka. Chizuru simply smiled. She knew that Nogias wasn't like that… At least, for now she did…

~ELSEWHERE~

"FUUKA-CHAN!" Nogias called after the young girl, who had left the school building altogether, screaming for her teacher to go away, and had started running across the lawn, seemingly in slow motion. Nogias seemed to follow suit, thinking, _'This is too creepy… And wrong to boot! I look like a pedophile!'_ finally he managed to break into a speedy run and catch the little girl by her shoulders. Turning her around, he found she was crying hysterically.

"Fuuka-chan, what's wrong? I'm your teacher. Tell me and I can help you!" he said consolingly, pulling her into a light hug that soon became Fuuka grabbing hold of his shirt and wailing loudly into his chest. Now Nogias thought, _'This is REALLY going to look bad if the headmaster ever finds out.'_ Nogias remained in place, kneeling to reduce the height difference between himself and his… underdeveloped student, for several minutes before she spoke.

In a cracked, distraught voice, Fuuka shouted, "SENSEI! PLEASE HELP ME! FUMIKA'S BEEN TAKEN CAPTIVE!" Nogias' went bug-eyed; his jaw would have dug a hole to Canada, but was halted in place due to Fuuka's small shoulder being in the way.

"Wait, Fumika-chan's been kidnapped? Who'd do that? And for what gain?" Nogias asked aloud, not really asking anyone in particular, but was caught off guard when Fuuka produced from her chest pocket a small, folded piece of paper and a picture. She handed them to Nogias silently. He unfolded the apparent ransom note carefully, his eyes narrowing in obvious hatred:

"Hello, sister of the kidnapped.

I would like to take this opportunity to warn you NOT to come find your sister. However, you can, instead, find your fitness teacher and hand him this note. There's a nice little message for him on the back that only he'll be able to read. Regardless of what I've done, you can rest assured that I'm not out for money or anything of the like. As long as your sensei gets my message, and comes to find me ALONE, I promise you that ABSOLUTELY NO HARM will come to your precious little sister. She's far too young for my tastes anyway! HAHAHA!

The Nightmare Kidnapper"

Nogias growled as he slowly released Fuuka and stood, now oblivious to her sorrowful looks of concern as Nogias poured a small portion of his energy into the paper, which had no initial effect. Soon, however, words began to form on the back of the page… words that, to Fuuka at least, seemed to be written in blood.

"HEY THERE, OLD FRIEND!

I BET YOU CAN TELL WHAT I'M WRITING THIS WITH! THAT'S RIGHT! THE BLOOD OF THAT CUTE LITTLE STUDENT GIRL OF YOURS MAKES FOR SURPRISINGLY GOOD INK! On to more pressing matters, though… I'M GONNA KILL YOU! SO MEET ME BY THE OLD ABANDONED SCHOOL BUILDINGS BY 1:30PM, OR THE LITTLE ONE DIES! AND COME ALONE! I KNOW YOU WILL… HAHAHAHA!

NITEWIND

PS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE LITTLE PEEP SHOW YOUR STUDENT GIRL PUT ON FOR YOU! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Nogias didn't even look at the photo, but instead let it fall to the floor. It, more than the note, had probably been what set off Fuuka in the first place. He knew from before that his "old friend" Nitewind was a well-established murdering pervert who loved nothing more than violating innocent girls before killing them. Especially when it came to anyone who had ANYTHING to do with Nogias…

"Fuuka-chan," Nogias said, his voice now filled with a combination of rage, concern, and teacher-like authority, "Go back to the others, but don't say a word of what you told me. Instead, get up in front of them and tell them I wasn't feeling well and went home, and that I'm sending a substitute to take my place. I'm going to find your sister and bring her back to you. Just go back to class and stay there until my return, alright?" Fuuka nodded and ran off, intent on keeping the recent events to herself. Nogias, however, lowered his head to the ground and opened his eyes. They rested, with a burning rage showing through, on the face-up photo Nitewind had left with the note, more as an act of provocation than anything else. The picture, which soon burned to an incinerated crisp, depicted Fumika, stripped of all clothing, tied to a chair in a bondage style, blindfolded, and gagged, with a terrified expression on her face while drool seeped through the gag. Nogias raised his eyes skyward and took off like a rocket. One powerful leap after another took him closer to his destination. Nothing and NO ONE would stop him today.

~THAT NIGHT… (XP SORRY, YOU GET TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ~)

Nogias had exhausted himself during his battle with Nitewind, and had only enough power to get himself and Fumika back to the middle-school classrooms. He'd picked her up in a piggy-back fashion and leapt along the roof-tops, performing feats of acrobatic daring and incredible manoeuvres that the young girl could only DREAM of performing herself. She had vastly enjoyed herself, though; it had always been her dream to ride a roller coaster, and riding on Nogias' shoulders while he pulled off insane flips, twists, and upside-down wall-hops gave her the roller coaster ride she'd always wanted. After they'd arrived at the classroom, Nogias had slid the door open long enough to step in, then closed it and let Fumika down, only to promptly collapse into a chair.

Fumika looked at him worriedly, and asked if he was OK. _'Honestly?'_ Nogias thought, _'We BOTH just sent my nemesis packing, you can SEE that I'm tired, and you HAVE to ask me that question? I understand you're still young, but that's going too far!'_ Fumika was thinking something similar; _'Seriously? I REALLY JUST ASKED HIM THAT?'_ she asked herself, having just moments ago watched him use the last of his energy to pull a cross-slash attack with her and send Nitewind running for higher ground. How she knew how to adapt his power crystal, Nogias didn't know, nor at the moment did he really care to find out. Exhaustion was chewing holes in him, and if he didn't rest, he wouldn't be able to get to class the next day.

"Sensei, I was meaning to ask… Who was that scary man? And how does he know you?" Fumika asked, her childish nature shining through again. Nogias was obliged to answer, though the memories he was about to recount were painful ones.

"I think it would be better if you saw it all, first-hand, Fumika-chan." Nogias moved his hand to place his left-hand middle and index fingers first against his own forehead, then the same two fingers of his right hand to touch Fumika's. He then moved both hands to switch their positions, so the hand he had been on his forehead was now on hers and vice-versa. Fumika's eyes closed for a second, then shot open violently; Nogias was channelling his memories straight from his head straight into her eyes so she could see what he'd seen, and it was, by absolutely NO means, pretty.

Before her eyes, a younger Nogias walked into his family's house, only to be met with a bath of blood. Walking in, she saw a man who must have been his father, decapitated and reaching across the table for his head, which had been placed in a hot-boiled egg bowl half-way across the tabletop. The scene moved to the living room, where three more bodies awaited: his mother, pinned, with cleavers through her eyes, to the wall over the mantle, steak knives in all her sensitive areas; his two remaining grandparents, each with a slit throat and disembowelled, Granny in her rocker, Gramps hanging from a nail in the ceiling by his own intestines. Not a sight the poor little Narutaki girl would soon forget.

The next scenes would add to her nightmares: one of Nogias' younger sisters, her throat and wrists slit all the way open, lay in the bathtub, drowned in sweat, tears, bathwater, blood, and… a floating white substance; His other younger sister, dismembered and strewn about her stuffed animal collection in her bedroom; his younger brother, hung, drawn, and cut into bite-sized pieces that were not only all over his room, but scattered about the back yard through the boy's window. And finally, the icing on this cake of terror: the eldest of Nogias' younger sisters, found in Nogias' room. Only thing was, she was alive… and being raped by a scrawny-looking boy with no visible muscle anywhere… but he was holding an 11-year-old girl in one hand like a muscleman. The young Nogias didn't move an inch as the boy lopped off the poor girl's head and finished with her body. Then, out of pure rage, Nogias drove forward, stabbing him through the chest with a blade that came out of his wrist. The boy ran off. Nogias kneeled next to his sister's body and screamed in pain, almost shaking the sky by sheer force of will.

The last few scenes showed Nogias burying his family in the backyard, and locking up the house. Then, it skipped to four years later to three tender scenes of Nogias with a really beautiful girl whose name was Mei, and finally a fifth scene of her being subjected to the same fate as Nogias' sister, though with a similar, yet different outcome. Where his sister had cursed him for not keeping a promise, Mei professed her eternal, undying love for Nogias, saying that no matter what came between them, and no matter how many more times he found love, he'd always have been her first, and she'd always love him for it. Nogias soon cut the connection leaving the poor girl to sit there and reflect on everything she'd just been shown. According to Nogias, she'd just seen five days of his past, heavily summarized to conserve time. Nogias sat back and rested while Fumika tried to understand what he'd shown her.

"So, that bad man that kidnapped me…" Fumika began, only to get a reply in the form of a nod and a completion of her own sentence as Nogias said, "Yes. That boy was once known by the name of Tomias Kurokaze. He became the demon known as Mare Nitewind. He was once my best and only friend in the whole world." Fumika gasped, her jaw hitting the floor hard as she stared, with shocked eyes, at her sensei. His best friend had done all this?

"The day before the first scenes I showed you, he lost his own lover, Yuka, to thugs. He'd wanted to surprise her with a birthday present by taking her to a carnival that had closed due to a dead politician being found there. He'd found a way to get there, but along their way they were caught by a group of thugs who knocked HIM out with a wrench to the head and proceeded to have their way with HER, killing her when they were finished. He did what he did out of desperation, but has since evolved into the psychotic man that took you captive and made you do things you shouldn't be doing at your age. I'm so sorry you got involved in his little… obsession, but the day is soon approaching where I'll destroy that bastard once and for all, and he'll never hurt you or any of the others, EVER. I promise you that," Nogias said, every drop of his normal upbeat attitude lost to the flames of hell now as his eyes glazed over in total hatred. Fumika asked him a question soon after that got him thinking again.

"Sensei," she asked, her childish innocence shining through again, "Did you ever work with the police?" Nogias snapped out of his hate-rage, and looked at her for a second before answering.

"Actually, yes, I did when I was eleven. My family had gotten word from the authorities that a young girl had been missing from her family for several years and that they had no leads. So, my father suggested that I take the case, and develop myself. Three weeks in, I found a string of clues the police had missed, and soon we'd tracked the people who'd kidnapped the girl, who by then was no more than six years old. As we prepared to storm the hideout, the enemy rushed us. I took them all down with harmless pressure-point attacks that knocked them out long enough for several squad cars to take them the jail. I told the authorities that I wanted to take down the guys responsible alone, and in I went." At this point, Fumika began to shift in her seat, but whether it was from nervousness, interest, or something else entirely, Nogias couldn't tell. He continued, his voice now gaining a grim tone.

"I stepped into the hideout with nothing but a six-shooter and checked everywhere. When I found the ringleader, he'd already begun having his way with the little girl. That's when I realized: they'd been doing it to her for long enough that there was little hope left. She'd either have to undergo INTENSIVE therapy to learn self-control, or she'd have to be left in the care of someone who could teach her control, with no qualms over her past. I beat the leader and dragged him out, with the girl following behind. I offered to take her to the rehab center and register her, before her parents were alerted. However, the ride to the center... could have gone better. I'm not sure what happened to that poor girl after that; my parents lost contact with the girl's family about two months after. As far as I was told, they moved somewhere safer..." Nogias' voice trailed off. He was completely unaware of Fumika's strange movements, her hands planted between her legs, shifting and fidgeting madly. Suddenly, she jumped from her seat, tackling her oblivious teacher to the ground with a thud.

"Wha-Fumika-chan? What are you doing?" Nogias said in shock, watching as the diminutive middle-school girl began disrobing while sitting on his chest. He got his answer when she leaned down to his ear.

She got in close and whispered, in a sensuous voice, "Guess what Sensei? You're about to find out what happened to that little girl. Why? I'll tell you. For years that poor little girl struggled to hold in what had awakened inside her, doing her best to repress adult hormones that shouldn't even have awoken for years. Want to know how I know that? Because I WAS THAT LITTLE GIRL. When I turned three, they began touching me where most people would consider it inappropriate. It felt funny at first, and then it started feeling really good. I couldn't stop myself after a while. I think about a year later, they started playing with me, pleasuring me without penetrating me. By the age of five, they couldn't hold back anymore, and broke me in. I'll admit, it hurt A LOT at first, but after a few hours, it felt so good. By the time you found me, it would have been better for you AND my family to have left me alone to whatever fate I had left. Those torturous years of having to hold myself back... the pain of not knowing the feeling of a man inside... I missed it so much... But now, I'll feel it again. And YOU are going to help me, sen~sei!" Fumika said, smiling invitingly. As she slowly reached for his pants, he struggled... And then...

"GYAHHH!"

THE STORY IS OVER. FOR NOW...

Errolas: Well… I can't believe I actually wrote that… took me lots of time…

Nogias: And that one cost me a lot of street cred.

Errolas: What street cred? You aren't in a gang!

Nogias: Just go jump! I don't have to explain myself to you!

Errolas: We'll see about that when you're talking to the Headmaster later! We'll see if that attitude remains unchanged!

Nogias: Wait, what?

Errolas: Anyway, folks, next chapter Nogi-kun will break into detail about Fumika's rider form. Until then, see you next time! R&R, CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES ARE WELCOME!


	17. Yesterday's Sins: Frosty Techno!

Errolas: Well, folks, the big bad villain who didn't show up last chapter will appear THIS chapter, both in flashbacks to what DIDN'T happen last chapter (XD) and in another attack on a certain basketball player!

Nogias: Great... Keep writing me like a bad-guy...

Errolas: Shut up, Nogias. You're just miffed that you don't get a say in how we do this.

Nogias: THEN GIVE ME ONE, DAMN IT!

Errolas: Later. For now...

Errolas & Nogias: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 15! ENJOY!

**CHAPTER 16: YESTERDAY'S SINS: FROSTY TECHNO!**

"NOGIAS FRAZAR!" the headmaster shouted; his normally blank, yet jovial disposition had been tossed aside like a used napkin as he shouted relentlessly at Nogias. The events of the day before, at least, the parts Nogias would have liked to forget, played before him on a giant screen, courtesy of the headmaster's magic crystal ball. Nogias was being forced to watch his actions from the night before, where Fumika had forced her young self on him in a way most unbecoming of such a young girl. However, it seemed that the crystal ball had only recorded a small portion of those... not so good hours. Negi and Takamichi T. Takahata were there as well, taking turns with the headmaster to blast Nogias with harsh words and threats of incarceration. It didn't seem to matter how hard Nogias attempted to defend himself, the more the two men and boy shouted at him. Nogias now realized that he had no choice; he'd have to fight loud with much louder.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ALL FUCKING THREE OF YOU!" Nogias shouted, taking all three of his verbal assailants aback with his outburst, "IS IT STANDARD PRACTICE AROUND HERE TO BE SO FUCKING THOUGHTLESS? WHATEVER FUCKING HAPPENED TO ASKING THE SO-CALLED 'GUILTY PARTY' FOR THEIR SIDE OF THE DAMN STORY? I'M SUPPOSED TO JUST SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO YOU THREE SHOUT AT ME ABOUT SOMETHING THAT, TO START, WASN'T PLANNED OR EXPECTED ON MY PART, AND TO FINISH, STARTED OFF AS A FUCKING RESCUE MISSION? AM I TO UNDERSTAND THAT THE SISTER OF THE GIRL IN THIS FOOTAGE, ONE YOUNG NARUTAKI FUUKA, NEVER CAME TO ANY OF YOU TO ASK FOR HELP FINDING HER SISTER, WHO HAD BEEN MISSING SINCE THE NIGHT BEFORE?" Nogias stopped and took a deep breath, staring with a burning resentment at each of the three people looking at him, his stares burning holes in their skulls like high-powered lasers.

"Is it too much to ask to just be allowed to defend myself on this?" Nogias asked, now in a much quieter tone, as the headmaster broke back in with, "NO, YOU CAN'T! THIS FOOTAGE SHOWS YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF YOUR STUDENT LAST NIGHT!"

"And again, so quick to ASSUME that, aren't you, you tottering, senile old coot?" Nogias blurted out, making the aged man grumble and mutter an unheard obscenity. Nogias looked at the other two, and saw matching expressions of confusion, shock, and guilt. At least he had the two thinking clearly. Hopefully, neither would-

"But how do you expect to defend yourself? The footage is infallible! You can't hope to save yourself!" Takahata said, his voice now far lower, sounding rather calm, given the circumstances. Negi seemed a lot calmer now as well. Heck, when Nogias had been ordered in, Negi had been the one leading the assault. Now, he was almost completely back to his normal self... only... much angrier...

"Let me ask you a question, Headmaster..." Nogias said, looking straight at the man in question, "Does your 'Wonderful Omniscient Crystal Ball Surveillance System' come with... oh, I don't know... THE REWIND FUNCTION AND AUDIO CAPABILITY? CAN IT GO BACK IN TIME AND PLAY VOCALS?" The headmaster raised a finger in protest, then lowered it again, and proceeded to sit in his chair, defeated. He realised that he couldn't really keep Nogias for this offence now... How could he be sure the footage was truly incriminating Nogias?

"Alright, fine. I'll grant that the footage has no voices, but with good purpose!" Negi said, "Why would those sentencing you want to be hearing you doing that to Fumika-chan?" Nogias shook his head.

"Ah, poor little Negi, you NAIVE FOOL. WHY DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DEFEND MYSELF? WITHOUT THE SOUND, YOU'VE GOT NO CASE! YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT IT WAS ME; FOR ALL YOU KNOW, IT COULD HAVE BEEN SOMEONE TRYING TO FRAME ME!" Nogias shouted back at the young boy, And Negi immediately shrank back. He'd attempted to be bigger than he was, and had subsequently allowed his common sense to slip. Nogias nodded.

"If you all would like to know, ONE HUNDRED PERCENT, what really happened last night, why don't you call in the young girl you believe I'm 'TAKING ADVANTAGE OF' in this so-called 'INCRIMINATING EVIDENCE'?" Nogias suggested, before having a 'Eureka!' moment, and said, "No, better yet, why don't I SHOW YOU? A ninja's memories can never be tampered with, because we use THOSE to properly reveal our mission status to our employers. So, without further ado," Nogias said, throwing several quick hand seals together and forming a large chakra sigil on the ground. Before the three others in the room realized what was happening, they'd been drawn into a strange storm of light that surged around them.

"NOGIAS, WHAT IN THE NAME OF MARS IS GOING ON HERE?" The headmaster demanded, and Nogias' only response was a smirk.

"Why, my dear headmaster," Nogias said, "We're going back in time. Through the power of ... THE MEMORY DREAMSCAPE!" In seconds, the four were floating in the air over a set of abandoned school buildings.

("Excuse me... But what exactly is this?" Takamichi said, with his face as stoic and nigh-unfeeling as ever. Nogias smiled and pointed downward. The three looked down, but what they saw shocked them): a thick suit of demonic purple armour stood next a single wooden chair... upon which sat young Then-Fumika. The only thing was that the girl was in a rather... odd way. She had almost all of her clothing torn away to reveal areas of her body that were not only NOT supposed to be seen at her age, but from just the sight of them... were heavily underdeveloped. Then-Fumika was bound to the chair with rope knots. The armour shook in demented laughter as it looked to the skies.

"**HAH! Look, little one, your idiot teacher is here to save you! JUST AS I KNEW HE WOULD BE!"** the hulk of armour roared in laughter as a small, bird-like form appeared inside the sun's light. Soon, however, the form expanded outward into an almost star-like shape, and soon, it landed on the ground, forming a large crater and kicking up a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Nogias stood, five scabbards appearing on his back with two swords laying in his hands, his left handed blade held in a reverse grip.

"_Tomias. I should have figured you'd keep hunting me. It was a mistake to take a teaching job at a prestigious school, especially knowing you'd take up the challenge of finding me. How about we make this quick and easy: give me my student, and I'll let you leave without any injuries, THAT way we can pick this up later and finish this properly. Sound good to you? Because it's sounding better to me as time goes on. As it happens, you rather interrupted my class this morning. This girl's sister was crying a wicked storm. Not to sound completely insensitive here, but after finding out YOU'RE behind this, being able to keep my normal happy composure and be able to feel anything is ... rather hard. So, if you wouldn't mind, untie her and let her go so we can all get back to our day; I'd be more grateful than you care to understand,"_ Nogias said, moving to sheath his two blades. As he did, a flash of light blinded everyone, including those watching.

("What was that?" Negi asked. Nogias looked and smiled.

"That was a special fail-safe technique. In terms of enemies like him, I use a "Mind Flash" manoeuvre that blanks out a person's memories for the entire duration of the battle. However, as you're about to see..." Nogias motioned toward the area. As everyone looked back down, they saw something ... rather cliché, but strange at the same time: ) Nogias had shot past the armoured man, cut the ropes that bound Then-Fumika to her chair, wrapped her in a cloak, and taken her away.

"**NOOOOOOO~!"** the man shouted angrily, unsheathing and stabbing a massive, demonic sword into the ground. The scene shifted a mere several yards away, where Nogias was hugging Then-Fumika.

"Sensei, I'm so happy you came to my rescue! I was so scared!" she cried softly, Nogias doing his best to keep his cool. Making sure the young girl couldn't see, Nogias moved his hand in strange patterns and opened a purple hole in thin air next to him. (Before anyone could say anything, Nogias simply pointed again.) Nogias lifted Then-Fumika off the ground and placed her inside the hole.

"_Alright, Fumika-san,"_ Nogias said, looking her dead in the eyes, "_This is for your protection. STAY in this hole, and I'll come get you when I'm done dealing with that jerk outside. I'm going to close this now, alright?"_ Then-Fumika nodded, and Then-Nogias sealed the hole shut.

(Nogias looked to the other three and snapped his fingers, taking them to Then-Fumika's position. The four now had a clear view of the young girl, who was struggling to find a way to watch her teacher beat her captor to pulp. As she moved, the one-way transparent window moved with her, until she was JUST above the THEN Nogias' head.

"_Why is it EVERY time I give you the option to settle this quietly, you feel the need to catch and kill a hostage? It's even worse now, because I HAVE A JOB! I have to protect these girls at all cost! Oh, but that's right, you wouldn't know the meaning of the word, would you? THE ONLY WORK YOU'VE EVER DONE IN YOUR LIFE IS KILLING!"_ Nogias shouted, running at the man full throttle, pulling out a blade to initiate a quick rib-stroke. The man, however, quickly abandoned his armour, revealing himself for what he truly was: a gaunt, sickly-looking boy with a green/purple tinge to his flesh, his eyes wild and the same sickening double-shade as his skin, and his clothes giving the air of a rich kid; Aside from skinny blue jeans with tears in choice areas, the white shirt the boy wore had frilly sleeve cuffs and was a button front.

(The four watched, in slow motion, as Then-Nogias and the one called Tomias exchanged blows at speeds that made slow-motion look like time was moving at normal speed. The sounds of blades slamming against each other rang out and echoed endlessly in the small, open space while sparks fell from both blades from repeated strikes.) Finally, as if on cue, the two clashed and pushed each other back. Then-Nogias put his swords away and drew a pentagram in the air, pulling from it crystal with the same design on its front. HE raised it to the left of his head and was about to say something when Then-Fumika found a way, through tireless meddling, to open the portal herself. She could obviously tell her sensei was on the brink of exhaustion and would need help... She just didn't know how much she'd be able to do to help him. Jumping from the wormhole, she shot straight past Nogias and snatched his crystal away, earning her a surprised look from both men and a terrified look from Nogias. She turned as she landed, her stance consisting of one leg bent at the knee, the other extended out to the length of her arm. But what really got Nogias wasn't the fact that she'd broken out of the warp-space, stolen his transformation crystal, and had done it almost in a very cute, yet almost bad-ass way; what got him was the fact that she was SMILING at him. Then Nogias noticed that the crystal's emblem seemed to be changing... it was no longer his familiar pentagram-star, but instead took the form of a kunai with a sash tied into the handle.

"Sensei, you may not have been around long enough to teach me much..." Then-Fumika said, rising from her landing stance and half-turning to face him, "But you did manage to get one message across." Then-Nogias looked at her strangely, but stopped and roared for her to get down as the man ahead of them both screamed in apparent joy and leapt at them with wild abandon. The young girl turned again, this time to face her former captor. She held the crystal in her right hand, with her ring and pinkie fingers bent toward the underside of the crystal and thumb held off the side. She took a deep breath and concentrated, causing the world around herself AND Then-Nogias to slow to an almost agonizing slow crawl. The one called Tomias now ascended through the air no faster than a snail across a leaf in winter, his sword moving behind him slower than that, due, in large part, to its massive size and obvious weight. Seconds later, a small, mechanical belt appeared, but strangely, it didn't attach to her waist; it instead shrunk in size and fastened itself to her left wrist, reverse style, as if it were the strap of a wristwatch. Then-Nogias understood what was happening and stood, almost intrigued to see what would happen next.

"You may not have taught me how to fight," Then-Fumika continued, "But you did teach me how to take charge in tough times and protect those dear to me! I won't let THAT lesson go to waste! NOW, WITNESS MY VERY FIRST HENSHIN!" She shouted, sliding the small crystal into the open slot on the wristlet, initiating her transformation. Six large kunai knives, each similar to the one depicted on her crystal, descended around her and spun wildly, soon stabbing at a single point: a spot right above her navel. Six large slash marks appeared on her body, soon wrapping around her body: two attached to each other at the crown of her small head, wrapping down the sides to her shoulders, and soon down to her hands and wrists; the next two connected to the first two at the shoulders and wrapped around her neck, then descended down towards he waist, where it once more wrapped around in a tight circle; the last two connected to the ring around her waist and extended all the way down her small legs, form small circles as they stopped abruptly at her ankles, and then turned around to rise up the backs of her legs.

The lines on her arms and torso did the same: those on her arms began retracing themselves on the backs of her wrists to run up and under her arms and back down to meet the ring around her waist, while the ring sprouted extra lines to run up in a spiralling pattern on her chest and back. The patterns twisted into the shapes of stylized hearts, the one adorning her chest becoming more prominent as they began to jut outward. Moments later, the same six kunai stabbed the ground around the young girl in a hexagram pattern, emitting a powerful beam of light that completed her transformation. Now, where once a short, eleven-year-old-looking teen girl had been, stood the taller body of a woman in a red bodysuit that contoured to every curve and turn she hadn't had previously. Then-Nogias stared, almost absentmindedly, at the new body-suit-covered form that Then-Fumika had taken: An easy five-foot-eleven-and-a-half-inches and 165-pounds of pure, womanly power, condensed into significantly more well toned arm and leg muscles, all wrapped in a light coating of heart-shaped armour plating that fit perfectly around and covered the swells of her now fully-grown breasts, which, strangely enough, now put her on par with the likes of Chizuru.

Her head was now covered off in a helmet that shared the same stylized-heart-design as her armour plates, only the lenses, now struck through with two halves of a single, much smaller kunai that rested against the upper curves of said lenses, were a deep sea green with a smaller ring of almost pinkish red towards the center. And, to cap off her new form, six long Senbon needles dropped into her helmet, puncturing the lenses to create sections. The lenses flashed, and, puling two small kunai from her hips, she assumed a tiger stance, holding the two weapons in a reverse grip. With that flash, time seemed to resume. However, Tomias seemed almost stunned: A small girl, now tall than four-foot-something had just become an over-five-foot-tall Rider in less than half the time it took him to sail toward her! His sword swung overhead and almost cleaved her in two... had it not been stopped in place by one of the two smaller knives. In a single fluent motion, Then-Fumika not only blocked the oncoming attack, but parried and countered it with a swift three-hit combo.

The next few minutes showed Then Nogias exactly how much he'd really taught this girl: her movements were fluid; TO Then-Nogias, she resembled a cherry blossom in full bloom being tossed around by a raging storm... and not only staying afloat, but adapting to the raging tides around it, tossing and turning but never capsizing. Every time Tomias attacked, she blocked and combination-countered him. After three minutes, he was standing off to the side, bleeding from several open wounds. Then-Fumika tossed the two weapons into the air, allowing them to fall harmlessly back into her opposite hand after passing by and matching perfectly into the design on her crystal. Her body glowed, and she dashed ran at Tomias, leaping to execute a powerful dual slash attack. She sailed past him, still holding her weapons in reverse grip. Several seconds passed, then became minutes. Then-Fumika slowly stood, sliding her weapons back into their hip-side sheaths and waited, still transformed.

Tomias stood in place, a wide grin on his face. However, as he slowly turned to attack again, a burning sensation took hold of his body, and he groaned. Small white flames burst from his skin and slowly grew, releasing tongues of fire that oddly resembled white rose petals. Then-Fumika turned and walked past him, not even bothering to answer his query as to what she'd done to him until she reached Then-Nogias. She turned again and, as she twisted the small crystal and pulled it off the wristlet, she spoke with a voice brimming with confidence and youthful innocence.

"Feel the gentle burning of 'OVERLOAD: HONOOTON: NENSHOU SHIROBARA (FLAME STYLE: BURNING WHITE ROSE)!" she said quietly, helping Then-Nogias stand as Tomias burst into s torrent of soft, white flames and screamed in pain. His screams quickly turned to hysteric laughter, however, and as they stared, he dispelled the fire around him. Then-Nogias looked like he should have known THIS was coming... After all the times they'd fought, how could he have forgotten that this guy wouldn't go down that easily?

"_Fumika-san,"_ Then-Nogias said, recreating his crystal, _"Would you help me drive him off?"_ Then-Fumika smiled at her teacher and took the crystal form his hand; as she connected it to her wristlet, he created a third crystal and connected it to the belt on his waist.

"I'd be honoured to, Sensei. Let's rock!" _"HENSHIN!"_ both teacher and student announced, assuming their armoured forms. Tomias stared them down stoically before his face gained an air of arrogance.

"**YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOU TWO PUNY WEAKLINGS CAN BEAT ME?"** he shouted as he lifted his sword skyward and slashed down. A purple aura grew around him as he moved his blade out to the side and turned it, revealing a large, demonic eye right in the blade's center. It flashed open as Tomias shouted **"HENSHIN!"** and closed again. However, unlike Then-Fumika and Then-Nogias' transformations, Tomias' was ... more a distortion of reality that a formation of armour. A field of energy radiated briefly from the eye's hateful red pupil, which opened a large hole behind him. His body seemed to reconfigure itself into a large set of pixels, which soon vanished to reveal his armour: the exact same suit he'd worn before. Soon, the battle waged on, with Lord and Iga in perfect sync: all their attacks complemented each other, built on each other, and accumulated on each other. The damage that Demon suffered accumulated to such a degree that soon, he was rolling along the ground, coughing hard. His opponents looked at each other and nodded, sliding their weapons through their crystals, then through each others'. Soon, with a double-charge of energy waiting, Lord and Iga charged, landing a double slash that crossed over Demon's armoured chest.

Together, teacher and student removed their respective suits and stood, back to back, saying, "_A neutral flame within a garden_ becomes a raging inferno in a forest nearby. _FIRE ART: SENNEN SAKURA HONOOARASHI (THOUSAND YEAR CHERRY BLOSSOM FIRESTORM)!_" as Demon burst, screaming, into a torrent of violent orange and white flames. But, as the flames dies down, his body was nowhere to be found. Then-Nogias knew what had happened: just like all the other times before, he'd fled the scene before he could be properly finished off.

"_Fumika-san, are you alri-What that hell?"_ Then Nogias asked, staring at what was now, essentially, Fumika: Her body had retained the shape it had taken when she transformed. She was still almost six feet tall and slim, with an hourglass figure accented by her voluptuous chest... Or, at least she would have been... If two seconds later she returned to her normal size in a puff of smoke.

"AWWW! Why can't I stay big? I liked being big! I ACTUALLY HAD A CHEST!" she shouted. She fell on her back from near-exhaustion and started throwing a tantrum. Then-Nogias watched her with a smile. He'd never understood why many women felt it necessary to compete over breast size, but looking at her now, he understood, if only partially, what had just occurred: the older body she had taken must have been as temporary as the energy she'd borrowed from him. She shook his head as he got down on his knees and pulled her up to a sitting position, smiling.

"_Fumika-chan,"_ he said calmly, _"It's not about the size of your chest. It's about what's in your heart. The fact that you managed to actually USE my power on your own means that you've held the power within you for a long time. Just because you came out looked more physically mature than you usually do doesn't mean anything. You've got what it takes to be a hero. However, if you're still hung up over your body, I'll let you in on a secret. I didn't always look like this when I first started the Rider business, if you know what I mean. I was a lot like you. However, a few transformations later, I found myself growing. Before I know it... This is what I became. The same holds true for you. You can become what you just were... If, and only IF, you truly want to, by continuing to help me in the fight to keep this school safe. Or, you can keep fighting anyway and accept yourself the way you are. Believe it or not, if you actually stay the way you are now, you might actually find a boy later in life that's... actually... into girls of your appearance. You never know!"_ he said smiling as she jumped up and hugged him. He looked up and saw the sun setting. It would be getting dark soon, and he knew that his nemesis' power returned quickly after dark.

Without a second thought, Then-Nogias moved quickly, slinging Then-Fumika onto his shoulders and telling her to hold on tight. She did as instructed, and soon found herself screaming; not in terror or shock, but from delight and joy. Her teacher was demonstrating just how ninja he really was by performing incredible wall jumps and tricks, just by leaping off one foot. A triple front flip off the edge of a rooftop became a spinning twist-to-tiger stance landing after grabbing hold of a pole on the side of another building. The young girl cheered and hollered ecstatically, enjoying the mock rollercoaster ride she was being treated to.

(All the while, Nogias and his accusers followed them. Negi, Takamichi, and the Headmaster were in awe of how acrobatically talented Nogias was; he was almost cat like in the way he never seemed to lose his balance, and always managed to spring into another leap after landing on only ONE foot.) Soon, he landed in front of a dilapidated school building; this particular building looked like it might have served as a preschool annex at some point, but hadn't been torn down yet, fortunately. He opened the sliding door and stepped inside, sliding it shut soon thereafter.

The scene then shifted into the room. A few minutes later, after some idle chitchat and Then-Fumika looking like she'd just survived a massacre, Then-Nogias stared up at the ceiling. (However, here Nogias pointed down to Then-Fumika, who was acting rather strangely: aside from her small hands looking like they were trying to dig a hole in her chair's seat, she was sweating profusely, her breathing was laboured, and her eyes had an almost vacant glazed look to them. Seconds later, she dove at Then-Nogias, and she began to disrobe. Despite all of her teacher's struggles and pleads not to, she soon descended on his member with an enthusiasm seldom seen in many girls: It was almost similar, to Negi's eyes at least, to the cheerleading trio's voracious love of shopping and karaoke. Soon, the entire scene began to cloud over with black fog, and within seconds all four were back in the Headmaster's office, everything and everyone in exactly the same place as before they'd left.

"I can't believe it..." Negi muttered silently, while both Takamichi and the Headmaster shared the same expression: they stood stock still, looking at each other in world-shattering shock. Just about everything they thought they knew about Nogias and Fumika Narutaki had been wrong. Finally, after a few minutes, the Headmaster got himself back in order and looked Nogias with a stern, yet now understanding look.

"Nogias-san, in light of this new evidence, you are hereby cleared of all charges and are now free to go. I'm sorry to have taken up so much of your time with this. The only thing is... How do we deal with young Fumika-san...?" He sat in his chair and dismissed Negi and Takamichi before either could argue his decision. The two walked out after Nogias and waited until the end of the day to approach him. Takamichi was calm and collected as normal, but had an apologetic look on his face; Negi had his hands balled into fists, was walking faster than Takamichi, which, with his small legs was saying something, and had hellfire burning in his eyes as he jumped from a cantering run and tackled Nogias to the ground, attempting to beat him senseless. However, even after Takamichi had run over and pried Negi off, Nogias stood, completely unharmed and unfazed.

It was almost as if he'd been expecting it... _'No, wait,' _Takamichi thought, _'he'd have to have been expecting it, because he left himself completely open and didn't try to block... but, if that's the case... how is he unharmed? All of Negi's punches were charged with thunder magic... he should have been electrocuted, but he's standing tall as if nothing's happened...'_ Takamichi restrained Negi and gave Nogias another look of apology.

"Don't apologize, Takahata-san. You, Negi-kun, and the Headmaster were somewhat justified back there, thinking what you'd thought. The only thing that got me angry was that no one would give me a chance to defend myself. Not a very nice justice system here, if every time you get in trouble and it's not your fault, the conversation becomes completely one-sided, don't you think?" Nogias said, gathering his things and turning to leave. Negi soon relaxed in his restraint, realizing what he'd done was petty. He was supposed to be a magister-magi-in-training, not a beast. Takamichi noticed the change in Negi's demeanour and freed him. The two gave each other a look that warned of trials to come, and went their separate ways. For now, at least, there was some semblance of peace present. How long it would last, however, was anyone's guess.

~LATER THAT NIGHT~

The crowd in the stands had been relishing this: it was NovaStar's third concert of the year, and the posters had said something special was going to happen tonight. As such, the cheerleaders had gotten their hands on a big stack of tickets and had given them out to the students in their class. Everyone had been told they could give their ticket away if they didn't want to go, but the entire class had showed up. Apparently the offer of something grand and impressive was too enticing to a lot of the group.

On stage, Dekopin Rocket finished their opening act and bowed, then left the stage. The MC walked out and said, "Well now, is everyone ready for the big show?" thousands of screaming boys and girls cheered in anticipation. The MC nodded and continued.

"Well, as you've no doubt heard, tonight's show is super special! Tonight is Mirror Night for our star performers, and their keyboard player, Medro Frost, has decided to use some rather... heavy songs for his solo performances tonight. So, if you'd all give a big hand for NovaStar, But, most of all, GIVE A BIG HAND FOR MEDRO FROST!" the MC shouted, clapping as Katana's voice rang out from back stage.

"OHAYOU, MAHORA ACADEMY! ARE YOU READY FOR THE SONIC EXPERIENCE?" Katana shouted loud, riling the students. In the stands, however, Ayaka Yukihiro, class president of Class 4-A, sat still with arms crossed over her ample chest and a sour frown on her face.

"Why did you girls drag me here?" she asked, only to get a "SHH!" as a response. Sakurako pointed at the stage, and Ayaka's gaze shifted to see a young man with soft, light-blue, ice-like hair that shot out to the left side of his face in spikes. His eyes were a pure light-azure color, and his clothing consisted of no more than a pair of denim shorts, spike-bottomed boots, and a T-shirt with the slogan "DO THE DO" on it, all the same color as his hair and eyes. He took the mike and did a walking lap around the stage before speaking.

"Hello. Are. You Ready. To. Rock. Out. Loud?" Frost said, tossing the mike away and snapping his fingers. Katana's voice came back over the speakers again.

"Well folks, it's time to get frosty! PLEASE ENJOY "NOMURA LIMIT~FIGHT ON!" BY MC ZIRCON OF LIFESTREAM VOICE!" Katana shouted. His voice was soon drowned out by the sound of the crowd cheering. Several large slabs of ice began to float around Frost, just as a small ball of light flew out of the back stage area. Seconds later, it struck a slab of ice, creating a pinging sound that Frost replicated twice more before launching into the song. As if by some psychic command, the ice mirrors rapidly began to shift positions, angling themselves up and down to change the tone and pitch of the song that began to play. At first, the song started out sounding rather melancholy: a series of fast synthesizer-type sounds that went up, down, and back again repeatedly with what was almost unmistakably a slow single note held behind it.

However, as the song neared twenty seconds, the sound began to change, now gaining strong synth tones that started off low, but rising and falling in some areas. Thirty-five seconds in, it abruptly changed to a fast paced rock instrumental with just about every musical instrument replicated: drums, a trumpet, synthesizers, keyboard; you name it, it was there. The entire way through, every time the sound of symbols came, Frost would violently throw his arms out to the side, causing chunks of the large ice pedestal he had erected as a foothold to break off and become snow crystals. As the song continued to play, Frost kept moving his arms, hands and fingers in strange patterns, moving the mirrors to bounce the ball of light off them; occasionally he'd catch it on the edge of a mirror and split it into pieces, creating an extra bit of effect.

After a minute and fifteen seconds, Frost formed a guitar out of ice and began to play furiously, now controlling the motions of the mirrors with his eyes. At a minute and a half, every time the cymbals came, he smashed the guitar on his pedestal; surprisingly, this broke off chunks from the bottom instead of where he smashed. After a short interlude of peaceful-sounding synthesizer music, the song broke once more into a furious rock piece, the last half of which was capped off with an explosion of his entire platform into millions of ice crystals that slowly drifted down into the hands of the fans and formed small charms. This was coupled with a string of perfect movements that caught and bounced the five balls of light back and forth off of two mirrors on either side of Frost... Almost like he was playing Pong with music and ice mirrors. As the song ended, Frost floated back to land on the stage amidst a storm of cheering. He bowed and went back stage, announcing he'd need a bit of recovery time to catch his breath. And boy, did he look like he needed it. The rest of NovaStar stepped out from back stage and burst into a small rock song, allowing their icy band mate to recover his strength.

THE STORY IS OVER. FOR NOW...

Errolas: Wow... I kind of liked this...

Nogias: No kidding... This was rather cool, if I may be permitted to say...

Errolas: Go ahead! Now, to pre-empt any questions you may have about this chapter, Fumika's Rider name is Iga, as in the Iga Ninja teaching style, while Nogias' is Lord. The song played by Medro Frost in this chapter is ACTUALLY a remix of the song "Fight On!" from the Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack, created by a man known to a small community as Zircon. The song is part of a four-disc collection of remixed Final Fantasy VII music entitled "Final Fantasy VII: Voices of the Lifestream", which is available at "www . ocremix . org", minus the spaces. They have everything from Doom to Donkey Kong to Super Mario and Legend of Zelda stuff there! This isn't an advertisement of their stuff so much as it is giving the original artist credit for allowing me the use of his work in my story. Now Nogi-kun, would you be kind enough to touch on Fumika's rider form?

Nogias: Gladly, boss:

**Name: Fumika Narutaki**** Nami Karou**** Kamen Rider Iga**

**Form Appearance: Red body suit with lines on her armour reminiscent of Kamen Rider Faiz's Sol streams. Armour plates are heart-shaped and rest on her back, as well as on her chest to completely cover off her breasts. Lenses are a deep sea green color with a small ring of pinkish-red toward the center, with three evenly placed Senbon needles in each lens to give the effect of segmented eyes.**

**Form Weapon: Iga Thrusters (A pair of small kunai knives with ragged red cloths tied into the loops in the handles. These cloths allow for the knives to be used as short-mid range weapons, though they are primarily used for close-range strike-based combat. The knives carry within them a small hint of fire energy.**

**Finisher:** **HONOOTON: NENSHOU SHIROBARA (A flame-based attack that has Iga perform a single reverse-grip slashing charge attack with one knife. The fire energy in the knife is implanted in the enemy and burns them to death from within, the flames releasing small sparks and tongues resembling white rose petals.)**

Errolas: Very well done, Nogias-kun.

Nogias: Thanks, boss! Now, without further ado...

Errolas & Nogias: THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 16! PLEASE REVIEW! If you do review, please give constructive flames only! BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR CHAPTER 16, COMING OUT SOON!

Errolas: I hope...


	18. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey everyone, Just coming to let you know that I'm discontinuing this fic.

I've given it a lot of thought. I haven't had a good idea for it in forever, and no one even READS it anymore.

I'll leave it up in case anyone wants to read it, but ... I just can't keep going. I'll always remember the fun I had writing it. ^_^

Until the next adventure. ^_^

~Tek Out!


End file.
